<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely At The Top by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757141">Lonely At The Top</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke'>AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rolling Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Crush at First Sight, Drama &amp; Romance, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Making Love, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick is one of Hollywood's most promising young actors and certainly also one of its most eligible heartthrobs. What most people don't see, however, is that not all of his life is as glamorous and perfect as they think it is. One day, he meets globetrotter Keith who gave up on his vagabond lifestyle after one accident too many...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mick Jagger/Keith Richards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys,<br/>so yeah, this happened xD tbh I've had this story on my mind for weeks, months, now...lately I've barely been able to think of anything else, even despite working on the farm AU. Obviously, Wild Horses still is my main priority and I'll continue writing it very soon. However, I needed a short break from it after writing 39k words in 6 weeks, my brain couldn't handle it anymore...so I allowed myself to finally dive into that actor AU and this is what I came up with so far. But no worries, I have got the whole plot planned out already so I hope to maybe be able to continue writing this as well soon...two stories at once, let's see how this'll work...updates might be fewer I guess...</p><p>Anyway, I wanted to try out something else with this story, so I came up with a prologue that is set about a year after the actual story starts, basically tackling the narrative from behind. I have never done that before but thought it seemed fitting.<br/>Another thing I never tried before is writing a whole chapter consisting of only dialogue...but since this is a radio interview, I thought it might be so cool if you were able to read it as if you actually were "listening" to it...so I didn't add any descriptions or thoughts or feelings and just left it at the plain dialogue and I'm quite happy how this turned out, hopefully you guys will like it as well! </p><p>Last but not least, I'd like to dedicate this story to my Tumblr friend (you know who you are) who had to endure me talking about this story for weeks and weeks now and who helped me out with some valuable and amazing input. Without you, the plot of this story wouldn't be what it is and I'm so so grateful for your input...thanks so much. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>The title, of course, is from the song on Mick's first solo album...he wrote it together with Keith but it didn't become a Stones song...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue: Los Angeles -1976 </p><p> </p><p>"...this was Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac. I'm Jessica Fraser and you're listening to KHJ."</p><p>"We have got a guest here today who undoubtedly is one of Hollywood's most talented young actors and certainly also one of its biggest heartthrobs…"</p><p>"He's a two times Academy Award nominée, and one of the youngest Academy Award winners of all time. Last year, he was ranked among the top ten sexiest men alive, and his newest movie just won a Golden Lion at the Venice Film Festival last month...if by now you couldn't already guess whom I'll be chatting to, you probably have been living under a rock these past few years..." </p><p>"I'm obviously here with Mick Jagger, who'll be giving us a very special and exclusive interview. Hi, Mick. Thanks for being here."</p><p>"Hi Jess...thanks a lot for having me."</p><p>"How are you doing, Mick? You came here today for a very special occasion."  </p><p>"Yeah, I...I'm a bit nervous about that, actually...How are you, Jess?"</p><p>"I'm fine, thanks. But I didn't think I'd ever get to sit across from Mick Jagger telling me that he's nervous." </p><p>"No, why not?"</p><p>"You're always so nonchalant about everything, Mick, and quite charming. But this is indeed a special interview we're leading here..." </p><p>"Am I not charming today?"</p><p>"You are, very."</p><p>"Well, thank you."</p><p>"Though, usually, you don't like talking much about your private life, but you told me earlier that today you'd like to open up about something and that's why you came here, to reach the public, is that right?"</p><p>"Yeah...there's something I feel I should come clean about...although I don't see how it's anyone's business, actually, but...I guess if your life is being dragged into the public, as much as mine is…then that's the only way to handle it..." </p><p>"We know you've been dating your co-star Mae Hudson for three years, but recently you split up. And you're here now because you'd like to share something very personal with us that you haven't been able to talk about at all these past years…"</p><p>"Yeah...yeah, that's true. I'd...I'd like to start by saying that Mae Hudson is one of my dearest friends, who's always been there for me and has supported me in whatever I've been doing. She's also supporting me being here right now, talking about all of this to you."</p><p>"So, you stayed friends after your break-up?"</p><p>"We've always been friends. Just friends. Our relationship was never real....it was all just a farçe for the public eye. Mae played along to it because she wanted to help protecting me, my career…"</p><p>"Are you saying that you and Mae Hudson were faking a relationship for three years?"</p><p>"Yes...we've always just been friends and neighbours. We never lived together or anything..."</p><p>"So, none of it was real? We've seen quite some telling pictures of the two of you together..."</p><p>"Look, Jess...we're both actors. I think that should be sufficient to explain…When Mae and I...when we shot that love scene together in 'Memory Motel' that wasn't real, either, obviously, because it's a movie and we're actors and that's what we do for a living...make people believe..." </p><p>"But why did your career need protecting at all, Mick, why did you pretend dating Mae in the first place?"</p><p>"My former manager told me to do so, he told me I needed to be seen with a beautiful woman at my side, so that I wouldn't lose engagements...so that I could still get cast in big productions and win awards…" </p><p>"Why did your manager think you'd be losing your engagements? Why was he afraid you wouldn't get any jobs or nominations anymore?"</p><p>"Because I'm gay..." </p><p>"I...I've always...I've always been fancying and dating men. But...I felt that I couldn't...I couldn't publicly admit that, not after I became famous...not after I won that Oscar and everyone suddenly knew my name, my face…at least that's what my manager told me…He thought it would be better to keep up a certain image of me..."</p><p>"There wouldn't have been any need to ever talk about my private life...it's nobody's business what I'm doing or whom I'm with, but...you know how things are...people get curious, they start talking, asking questions..." </p><p>"Yeah, I understand you, Mick. So, you have been hiding and pretending to be with a woman instead? To keep up a certain image?"</p><p>"Yes...and I'm sorry that I put Mae through this. She's the best person I know and I'm so grateful to her for supporting me through all of this…"</p><p>"She didn't deserve to be pulled into this and I'm truly sorry that this is how things had to be, just because the public had a certain idea of who I am and the people around me thought it would be best to cater to that..." </p><p>"You mean, one of Hollywood's biggest heartthrobs?"</p><p>"If that's what you want to call it, yeah…"</p><p>"Why did you decide to come forward about this now? After never sharing many details about your private life before? This is a highly personal matter and of very delicate nature."</p><p>"Because...because I met someone. I met a guy last year. And...and I don't care if I'll still get jobs after this interview, or if any agency will ever take me on again, because all that matters to me is him...I'm so much in love with him. And I don't want to have to hide any longer. I don't want to keep pretending to be with Mae, when all I want is him…so I needed to 'break up' with Mae...and I didn't want to lie any longer..." </p><p>"Did you wait until now to come public about your sexuality because of the new law that was passed in California last year?" </p><p>"That didn't really influence my decision, to be honest...I was never worried about that. I just wanted to be able to keep doing what I love, play in movies…" </p><p>"Don't you think you could be some kind of inspiration for other gay people, someone to look up to?"</p><p>"It wasn't my intention coming here, talking to you today to be some kind of role model...I never wanted to be, I don't feel like a role model, or that I owe any moral obligation to anyone. The only reason I'm talking to you right now is because it has become unbearable...the hiding and pretending." </p><p>"Still, confessing all of this is very brave, Mick. I'd like to thank you for being so open and honest with us and I'd like you to know that, personally, I fully respect and support your decision."</p><p>"Thanks, Jess...that really means a lot to me."</p><p>"Are you afraid that publicly coming out will influence your career for the worse now?"</p><p>"My manager certainly was...that's why I never said anything before…and my agent already quit after I told him, so...I'm currently without an agent and a manager..."</p><p>"Are you scared you'll never be in a big movie again, or any movie at all, even despite being this honest?"</p><p>"Of course...I've been worrying about this for months. And seeing that my agency just dropped me once I told them, I guess my worries weren't without cause…"</p><p>"You risked everything you've been working for so hard these past years. Do you think it's worth it?"</p><p>"Yeah...I'm at a point now, where I needed to make a choice...and probably it's messed up...and probably it's not fair that I felt that I had to...to choose between the job I love and the man I love...but I'd always choose him. No job could be more important than being able to be with him...pretending to be with Mae has been hurting him so much and I couldn't keep doing this to him..." </p><p>"You sound completely smitten with your sweetheart, Mick. And you seem really happy mentioning him even despite probably compromising your career...are you happy?"</p><p>"Yeah, I...I'm happy, actually. It's good to finally be able to tell the truth."</p><p>"Will you tell us a little more about the man you are willing to give up your whole career for?"</p><p>"Well, you've all seen him, and think you might know him...during these past months, you've all been speculating about him, whenever he showed up at my side. You've called him a junkie, a criminal, my drug dealer...You've dragged him through the mud, called him fucked up and ugly and disgusting, a bad influence on me…"</p><p>"And constantly having to hear this from all sides hurt a lot, both of us. This is the main reason I'm here, coming clear about all of this. I didn't want to pretend further, get engaged to Mae as my manager suggested, while in the background people were mouthing off about the person I love most. Because he's none of these things you make him to be. Not at all, quite on the contrary. His name is Keith, he's the kindest and sweetest, the funniest and most beautiful man I ever met. He's always treating me wonderfully...he's making me so happy, and I'm very much in love with him...that's all I've got to tell you about him." </p><p>"Thank you so much for this surprisingly honest statement, Mick." </p><p>"Your PA told me earlier that you wouldn't be answering any questions that we didn't check with you before. So most of what we were talking about here actually was right on script…"</p><p>"You have opened up so much and been amazingly honest with us, Mick. And I understand if you don't want to get even more personal than you have already been...but would you be willing to share one more thing with us, that I'm sure a lot of people might be interested in now? I promise, it isn't anything juicy."</p><p>"Okay, but just because it's you asking, Jess."</p><p>"How did you and Keith first meet?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>wow! Finally I managed to finish this chapter! It felt like it took ages and it got quite quite long, I didn't expect that...but I'm so glad that I can share this story with you guys now because I know that a few of you have been eargerly awaiting this and I hope this is doing whatever you were expecting justice. I really hope you do enjoy and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14 months earlier: London - 1975<br/>
<br/>
"...when you're done with that BBC interview, we'll go back to the hotel and you can settle in there, because in the afternoon there's another interview for Sight &amp; Sound, the interviewer will come around to the hotel, and there will also be a photo session…", his personal assistant rattled on as they were making their way through Heathrow airport where the plane from LAX had landed about twenty minutes ago. </p>
<p>"Abby…", Mick sighed, turning around to her, as their small party of three, Mick, his PA, and his bodyguard who was pushing a luggage cart, came to a halt near the duty free area. </p>
<p>"Yes?", his, at times over-eager, assistant inquired. She was only twenty-four years old, a year younger than Mick himself, and could be like an excited puppy, but she had been working with Mick for over three years now and there were few people he trusted more. She had been at his side from the very beginning, since he first arrived in LA, and had always believed in him, even when he was a complete nobody in Hollywood, just another kid trying to succeed as an actor. </p>
<p>His only credentials back then had been some theatre plays in London's West End, but he had been offered a supporting role in a new dark and twisty independent production which brought him across the Atlantic, to the place where dreams were made. Nobody, least of all himself, could ever have foreseen that film critics all around the world would end up praising the movie to the skies. They had called it dazzling, remarkable, monumental. Not only did it receive countless nominations and awards at various film festivals, but also did this role, his very first movie role, bestow an Academy Award upon Mick. A nomination would have been more than enough already, actually winning an Oscar, though, didn't only make him one of the youngest supporting actors to ever receive this honour, but also turned him into a superstar overnight. Most-wanted, celebrated, adored, by the film industry, media, and the public. </p>
<p>This had been two and a half years ago and since then the whole world knew his name and his face, and he only had become more popular. Another Academy Award nomination had followed, for one of the next movies he had starred in. So far, he had been in seven movies and was about to start shooting the next one soon. Winning an Oscar hadn't only made him a popular actor, it also made him a busy one. </p>
<p>"Could you please stop babbling for a moment and get me a cup of coffee?", he disrupted her, trying not to sound too annoyed. Abby was just doing her job, but he was having a headache from lack of sleep. He hated transatlantic flights, never could get some rest on a plane, although flying first class. </p>
<p>"Of course", Abby nodded in understanding as she regarded him with a knowing look. Obviously, she was only too aware how messed up he was right now, without taking into consideration that he was wearing training pants and a hoodie, with sunglasses covering his tired eyes. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Abs", he quietly nodded, pulling the brim of his baseball cap a little further down in order to shield his face. </p>
<p>"I'll meet you in the car", she only returned before she was already on her way over to the next coffee shop in the duty free area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he woke to a ringing sound, Keith was confused and disoriented for a moment. Although he had been quite sozzled, he knew he hadn't set his alarm clock when he went to bed because it was his day off from work. Only after blinking against the blinding light falling into his room, he noticed that it wasn't his alarm that had startled him awake, but his telephone. </p>
<p>"Yeah?", Keith managed to say once he had dragged himself out of bed, stumbled out of his bedroom, and grabbed the phone after it had been ringing for the umpteenth time. </p>
<p>"Keith? This is Ian", his colleague greeted him, he sounded exasperated. </p>
<p>"Man...you know what time it is?", Keith grumbled, leaning against the wall in the corridor, rubbing his tired eyes with one hand as he was standing there in the t-shirt he had worn the day before and his underpants. </p>
<p>"Almost 2:45pm?", Ian replied, completely incredulous upon Keith's question.</p>
<p>"What?", Keith got out, lifting his left hand to check the time on his watch to persuade himself of the truth. </p>
<p>"Anyway, Julie called in sick today so we need you to accompany Sarah to the interview with Mick Jagger to take some pictures of him", his colleague informed him. </p>
<p>Keith suppressed a sigh, because actually this was supposed to be his day off. The only reason he had gotten this pissed with Ronnie the night before and only came back home at dawn was that he figured he didn't have to work anyway. And now he had to show up at some fancy hotel and take pictures of someone he had never heard of before. </p>
<p>"Who?", he asked, because the name didn't ring a bell. </p>
<p>Then again, he couldn't care less about any celebs, never had. Which was kind of ironic seeing that he had a job as a photographer at a culture magazine that was focused on movies and theatre and music, and always featured interviews with popular actors or singers. He hadn't done this job for long, however, only a few months, since his return to London. Before, he had been a wildlife photographer, spending almost one and a half decades travelling the world. </p>
<p>"Mick Jagger!", Ian exclaimed as if he couldn't believe Keith's ignorance. "C'mon Keith, you must have heard of him...Julie was almost in tears cause she cannot make it...stomach flu", he meant, but Keith only rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>Some of his colleagues would literally do anything to be present during an interview with certain stars. Keith, however, only wanted to do his job well. Show up, take some good pictures, go back to the office and develop them, so they could be used in the next edition of the magazine. All nice and chill. That was what he wanted more than anything by now, just some job to pay his food and rent. It was everything he needed after all this time living like a renegade, one adventure chasing the next, cheating death more than just once. </p>
<p>He had seen more than enough for a whole lifetime, made experiences first hand that other people only got to read about, or watch on television. He'd been to the backwoods, places no ordinary tourist would ever set foot in. In the Columbian rain forest he had met a tribe of indigenous people, at the coast of South Africa, he had gone diving with sharks, he had been trekking through the Himalayas in Nepal, gone surfing in Hawaii. He had taken the most stunning pictures of tortoises in the Galapagos islands, and kangaroos in Australia, and lions in Namibia, and countless more wild animals and exotic places. </p>
<p>"No clue who the fuck that is…", he muttered in reply to Ian, frankly, he didn't care. </p>
<p>"I will pretend that you didn't just say that...he's one of the greatest young actors in Hollywood", his colleague explained. </p>
<p>"Interesting…", Keith returned, but couldn't bother less. </p>
<p>Most of the people he got to photograph these days were a little bit snobbish at best, outright rude at worst. He had seen a lot already in a relatively short amount of time. There always were exceptions, of course, that made this job really worthwhile and truly interesting. There were some literal sweethearts who were a joy to work with, actors being all buddy-like, singers who asked him about his favourite songs. Still, at the end of the day, it was just short interactions with random people he'd never seen before and most likely would never meet again. He had never understood the fuss a lot of people, like some of his colleagues, were making about celebs, and probably would never get it. </p>
<p>"Just take his pictures, Keith, alright?", Ian reminded him. </p>
<p>"But I got my camera at the office…", he opposed, still not feeling too motivated. Actually, he had hoped for a relaxed afternoon, maybe meeting Ronnie later to jam a little, play some new music. Instead, he needed to take a shower now and actually go to work. </p>
<p>"Then you better drag your arse over here right about now cause the interview starts at 4pm", Ian said in a tone that told Keith he wouldn't tolerate any objection. </p>
<p>"I'll be there", he sighed, hanging up the phone, questioning why exactly he had figured working for a culture magazine was a great idea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you say that you're similar to your character in the movie, personality wise?", the interviewer who had introduced herself as Sarah from Sight &amp; Sound magazine wanted to know. </p>
<p>They were sitting in the larger one of the three rooms of Mick's five star Chelsea hotel suite, in comfortable cream coloured armchairs, separated by a wooden table holding the drinks and biscuits they had ordered from room service as well as the journalist's voice recorder. While Mick was answering her questions for the cover story of next week's edition, his PA was sitting on the huge crimson leather couch with her own notes, working, but always ready to jump in and intervene in case the journalist's inquiries should go out of line. </p>
<p>So far, the interview had been quite agreeable for Mick, though. For a change, this interviewer actually was doing a proper job and seemed to have invested some time to research instead of asking him the same dull questions over and over again. He didn't mind giving interviews, figured it was part of his job as a person who was in the public spotlight so much. However, what he couldn't stand at all was intrusive interviewers who would pose way too personal questions, or who clearly didn't use an ounce of time, or brains, in order to prepare their questions in the slightest. Even worse were journalists who would take his words and twist them in his mouth, writing lines that had never crossed his lips. In the beginning of his career, this had aggravated him immensely, leaving him feeling dumb and exposed. By now, after a few years of dealing with the media circus, most of the time he simply didn't care any longer. </p>
<p>According to his manager, all publicity was good publicity as long as they didn't snap pictures of him again partying too hard or getting into a fight with paparazzi. He had been there and done that in his first year as an A-list celebrity. Obviously, it all could be ascribed to youthful stupidity and playfulness and nobody really cared about it anymore after a week or so. Usually, there was so much drama and gossip going on in Hollywood that in order for something to really blow up, it had to be a hell of a huge deal. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, the press of course had their favourites. And Mick, obviously, was among them. He was young, talented, award-winning, charming and beautiful. Understandably, everyone wanted a piece of that. No matter whether he simply left the house to go shopping, or purchased a new car, there would be pictures of it all over the press and articles dissecting his every move, interpreting his mood by choice of clothing, or speculations about his eating habits. Frankly, Mick thought it was ridiculous and for the most part he didn't even pay attention to any of it. As long as he, and the people around him who truly mattered, knew what the actual truth was, Mick was completely alright with it. For all he was concerned, the press should talk. At the end of the day, as long as people wanted to see his movies and liked him as an actor, it was all he cared about. </p>
<p>"Well, there are some traits that I could find in myself, yeah, but generally speaking, I'd say that Jesse is much more hot-headed than I am. He's pretty quick-tempered, easily provoked at times", he replied to the prior question. </p>
<p>"And you're not", Sarah said, it was an observation, not a question. </p>
<p>"I'm always trying not to be", Mick joked, winking at her and he could swear that her cheeks were flushing. </p>
<p>He kept smirking at her reaction, always amazed about how easily he could startle people like this. Sometimes, Mick actually was having fun living up to his media-proclaimed role of being a total heart-throb who was making every girl's head spin. Truth was, however, that he didn't care about a single one of them and it all was an act, just as he was acting in front of the cameras. </p>
<p>He was always acting when in public, had been forever, had perfected his role so much that it felt like his second nature. Something akin to a secret double life. Pretending that he fancied women and was seeing his co-star Mae Hudson probably was the toughest and most ambitious role he had to play so far in his entire career. Because he always had to keep the act up and only few of his most trusted friends and closest confidants knew what was truly going on. </p>
<p>Mick had been aware that he fancied blokes since he was fifteen years old. Ever since art college and theatre school he had dated other guys. In secret, of course. Playing theatre in London had been a whole other world compared to Hollywood, even if it was the West End and the most prestigious companies. However, there had been a few queer actors around. Behind the curtains, everybody knew, most didn't care. It was the West End, but it was just theatre after all. </p>
<p>The movie business was a whole other story. People probably wouldn't care if he was a nobody, an extra, just a face in the background. But he was an award-winning actor, with an Oscar and two Golden Globes sitting on the cabinet in the living room of his LA home. He was, as People Magazine had put it, the poster face of a generation of new young actors. Everybody knew his name, thirteen year old boys as well as eighty year old grandmas. There was no way he would be able to keep getting engagements in big productions if he was being more open about his sexuality. If it was up to his manager, Mick probably should simply get engaged and married to Mae because it would suit both of them. They already were the media's dream couple anyway, a match made in heaven, M&amp;M. However, their entire relationship was a farçe, and not only from Mick's part. Mae was his fake girlfriend, his alibi. But Mick was her beard as well. It was a perfect PR stunt, carefully orchestrated by both of their managers and the public had jumped on it like a fish to its lure. </p>
<p>Before the journalist could pose her next question, there was a knock on the door, and then it swung open without further ado or waiting for an invitation. </p>
<p>"Who's that?", Mick asked, mildly startled, as some guy with ruffled, black hair strolled into the room as if he was owning it. </p>
<p>His eyes were shielded by aviators, he had a cigarette dangling from the corner of his lips and was spotting various jewelry. From rings and bracelets to earrings and necklaces. They all looked as random and mismatched as the clothes he was wearing. Off-white duck trousers, worn-out, red Converse sneakers, and a wrinkled, halfway unbuttoned denim shirt. Everything about him was nonchalant, from his tousled hair and the light stubble on his face to the way he was carrying the bag over his shoulder. </p>
<p>"He's with me...our photographer, Keith Richards", Sarah said before the man could speak for himself. Mick couldn't take his eyes off him although he was clearly aware that he kept staring and that he was most likely being rude. However, this bloke was entirely something else and Mick was intrigued, to say the least. He had never experienced someone making an entrance like that. Usually, people who got to meet him were nervous, over the top polite, punctual, as if it was a job interview. </p>
<p>"Sorry for being late…", he simply meant, his voice low, raspy, sending a pleasant shiver down Mick's spine. </p>
<p>"I'm still doing the interview", Sarah pointed out and he just shrugged as if it didn't concern him in the slightest. </p>
<p>"Let me know when you need me", he gave back, putting down the bag with his equipment before flopping onto the leather couch next to Abby as if he was in his own living room, about to chill after a long day of work. </p>
<p>"Alright. Sorry for the disruption", Sarah said, directed towards Mick, who had to rip his eyes away from Keith who had draped one of his arms on the backrest of the couch. </p>
<p>"No, please, it's fine", he managed to reply, grabbing for his glass to gulp down some water. </p>
<p>"So, Mick...rumour has it you're already signed on for your next project. Could you tell us a little more about it?", Sarah went on questioning him once Abby had offered Keith a drink.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid, Sarah, I cannot go into details here...but I can tell you that it's gonna be a truly interesting collaboration with a director I have worked with before", Mick returned. It was all he was allowed to say so far. Once the production company would decide to release more information, he also would be able to name it, but for the moment, he was legally required to keep his mouth shut. </p>
<p>"One of the five directors you have worked with before?", she dug deeper, making Mick smirk because that was always how it went. Interviewers thinking they were cheeky when they acted like that, when in fact all they did was come across as rather obnoxious. </p>
<p>"Yes...that's all I can say for now...but I'm sure the news about this movie will be out very soon", Mick put her off.</p>
<p>"Then we'll all be excitedly waiting for this!" </p>
<p>"As you should", Mick agreed, winking at her once more. </p>
<p>"Will you be staying here in London for a bit after the award show tomorrow night?", the journalist questioned next. </p>
<p>Mick's gaze had drifted over to where the photographer was sitting with Abby, not paying attention to her or anything else going on. He was simply looking around the room, messing up his own hair with one hand as if bored. Mick had to suppress a smirk, he was amazed, to say the least, about the way this man was behaving. It was new, refreshing, not like anything Mick had encountered before. Usually, people tried to impress him, suck up to him, be overly nice and polite. That guy's demeanour, however, could almost be considered rude. Not by Mick, though, he rather was slightly amused. </p>
<p>"Sadly no, I have to get back to LA right the next day", he said, once he had directed his attention to the interviewer again, chiding himself for letting himself get distracted by this random bloke who acted like not even the imminent threat of some doomsday scenario could bother him. </p>
<p>"Seems like you're quite busy these days. Do you miss seeing your family and friends here?", Sarah continued asking.</p>
<p>"My sister will accompany me tomorrow night", Mick let her know, he could already guess her next question. It always was the same. </p>
<p>"So, Mae didn't come here with you?", Sarah inquired, exactly what Mick had apprehended. </p>
<p>"She has her own responsibilities back in LA", he replied, hoping this answer would suffice and the journalist wouldn't keep digging for more. All Mick wanted was to do his job, he had never liked having to answer many questions about his private life. It was way easier not talking about it at all than constantly having to lie. He loved Mae, he truly did, she was one of his best friends, they had starred in two movies together, played lovers in one of them. But he wasn't in love with her or attracted to her and never would be. And neither would she. They were each other's perfect match for this game of pretend. </p>
<p>"Of course she does, she's a very sought after actress herself", Sarah mentioned and Mick simply nodded. </p>
<p>"What do you think about your competitors tomorrow?", she questioned then. Something Mick had been aware was coming, of course. They always were curious about that. </p>
<p>"They're all amazing actors, obviously, or they wouldn't have been nominated. It's an honour to have my name up there with someone like Robert, he's outstanding", he gave back, a diplomatic answer he had given many times before in one variation or the other. Mostly, it seemed to satisfy the reporters. Only few dared to ask if there was ever any hard competition or bad blood. </p>
<p>"He truly is. Thanks so much for taking the time for this interview, Mick. Good luck tomorrow", she eventually concluded, giving him a wide smile. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Sarah", he replied, before shifting his attention back to the photographer who was just stumping out his cigarette in an ashtray. "Now the pictures?" </p>
<p>"Sure", he meant, grabbing his bag to pull out his camera before getting up from the couch. By now, he had taken off his shades, exposing tired looking but warm brown eyes.</p>
<p>"Keith, right?", Mick asked as he stood in front of him, flashing him a smile as he offered him his hand in greeting. </p>
<p>"Yeah", Keith nodded, taking his hand to shake it. </p>
<p>His grip was firm and his skin felt warm, his palm calloused, as if marked by years of manual labour. Mick noticed that he was wearing various rings and even more bracelets. Both of his wrists were covered in them. Up close, Mick realised that Keith apparently was a couple years older than he had first guessed him to be. There were a few stray strands of grey in his ruffled, dark hair, and the skin on his stubbly cheeks was furrowed with some wrinkles. However, this only added up to his overall look that Mick was bound to describe as stunningly attractive in a rogue and ragged kind of way. Like the anti-hero of a dark and twisty film noir. </p>
<p>"I'm Mick", he introduced himself, still smiling, keeping a hold on Keith's hand for a little moment longer than absolutely necessary. Keith didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest. "Where do you want me?", he added, finally letting go of him. </p>
<p>"Just...sit down on the couch first", Keith instructed him while he was expertisely turning around on the knobs of his camera, trying to find the right adjustments. </p>
<p>"Sure…", Mick nodded, taking place where Keith had sat only moments before. Abby, on the other hand, got up in order to not be in the picture. "Like that?" </p>
<p>"Turn your head a little...to the left…", Keith told him and Mick did."Yeah, like that", he nodded in agreement, once Mick's position seemed alright to him. </p>
<p>"Okay good...yeah...now look at me…", Keith went on with his instructions. Mick started to really enjoy the sound of his voice. Its timbre appeared shaped by umpteenth cigarettes smoked and underlined the nonchalance of Keith's entire appearance.</p>
<p>"You can smile a little if you want to", Keith meant, his simple statement making Mick smile automatically. He wasn't that typical kind of photographer who would yell "Now give me a smile!" or "Cheese!" at him while standing there, flashing his own teeth with an expression that might suggest the prior intake of certain stimulants. </p>
<p>While Keith kept snapping his pictures, moving about to get different angles and perspectives, Mick's gaze drifted down, away from the camera, as he spotted something really enticing. Quite apparently, Keith wasn't wearing any briefs under his duck trousers, causing literally everything to be clearly visible through the light fabric as he was moving. He was seemingly pretty well-endowed, the outlines of all that he had there leaving little room for speculation. Mick swallowed heavily, his mouth having turned dry, and he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips as he was completely captivated by the sight in front of him. </p>
<p>"I don't think you were looking at the camera now…", Keith pointed out after a moment, letting out a low chuckle in amusement. </p>
<p>"Sorry...I...let's try again", Mick all but stammered, feeling found out, exposed. Slightly abashed, he directed his gaze back at the camera, wondering why on earth Keith had to be that hot and why he got this easily distracted by him. He hoped that he hadn't been staring at him too obviously, discarding the thought of Keith possibly blabbing about what had happened. If Mick wasn't completely mistaken, Keith didn't seem to mind. He rather appeared to be amused.</p>
<p>"Alright...how about some shots on the bed for a change?", Keith suggested after taking another snap of him while Mick actually looked at the camera that time. Keith truly didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest. </p>
<p>"Of course", he nodded, still somewhat embarrassed, as he got up from the couch to walk over into the bedroom. Obviously, he was good enough of an actor to not let his awkwardness about the prior situation show. </p>
<p>"You want me to sit or lie?", he asked, regarding the comfortable looking king sized bed. </p>
<p>"Just lean against the headboard", Keith meant and Mick hopped on the bed, leaning against the large pillows, crossing one leg over the other. </p>
<p>"Like so?", he asked, cautiously looking over at Keith. The photographer was confusing Mick more than he'd ever be willing to admit and it cost him quite some composure to keep acting like it didn't affect him. He was so amazingly handsome and effortlessly cool that, although being an actor, it was an actual challenge for Mick to not let it come across for everyone to notice just how attracted he was to him. </p>
<p>"Yeah...that's good", Keith agreed, winking at him and Mick averted his eyes to his own hands, feeling beat at his own game as he was trying very hard to think of anything but the fact that Keith quite easily was the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. </p>
<p>"Look up...the camera is here…", Keith had to remind him once more and Mick bit his lip in order to stop a sigh from escaping his mouth. </p>
<p>"Sorry", he gave back, reprimanding himself for not being able to focus on anything but how attractive the photographer was. "Let's try again?", he offered, but before Keith could reply anything, Mick's PA intervened.</p>
<p>"Mick...I think we should do your hair a little, will you follow me to the bathroom, please?", Abby said, shooting him a bewildered look. </p>
<p>"Sorry, just give us a moment", she meant, directed at Keith as Mick got up from the bed and followed Abby into the very spacey bathroom. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?", his PA wanted to know once she had closed the door behind them. </p>
<p>"What?", Mick asked back, raising his brows as if he didn't know what she was talking about. </p>
<p>"You are messing up these pictures, why do you not just look at the camera?", Abby inquired, sounding exasperated. "It's not that hard, Mick. You're doing it every day." </p>
<p>"Have you seen him?", he returned, barely keeping himself from letting out a little sigh. He didn't even know what he was more frustrated about, that Keith was so incredibly fit or that he let himself get distracted by it.</p>
<p>"Who?", Abby asked back, as if she truly had no clue what this all was about. </p>
<p>"Keith…", was the only thing he said, making his PA roll her eyes. </p>
<p>"Mick, come on…", she said in a tone that made it obvious that she was somewhat tired of his stuff. And Mick couldn't put it past her, Abby had put in enough effort already during the past years to help him keep his secret disclosed. </p>
<p>"He is so bloody handsome…", he all but swooned. </p>
<p>"He looks like he just crawled out of bed and forgot to take a shower", Abby countered and Mick couldn't believe his ears. </p>
<p>"Did you see his trousers?", he said, incredulous, failing to keep the image of Keith's quite obvious bulge out of his head, feeling himself flush at the memory. </p>
<p>"Is that where you keep staring at?", Abby all but snorted as she actually started adjusting his hair in front of the mirror. </p>
<p>"He's so darned hot…", Mick tried to justify himself, as if this was reason enough for his behaviour. Obviously it wasn't and he knew that. </p>
<p>He was very well aware that he should pucker up and pull himself together. But in Keith's case, it was easier said than done. He wasn't like anyone Mick had ever encountered, and he was dying to spend at least some moments alone with him, trying to get to know more about him. Mick couldn't tell what it was, exactly, that was fascinating him so much about the photographer, other than the fact that he was attractive as hell, but it felt like from the moment he had first laid eyes on him, he was completely enchanted. Like Keith had put a spell on him as soon as he stepped into the room. </p>
<p>"Come on Mick, some more professionalism here?", Abby reminded him and now he actually sighed. Abby was right and he knew it. He shouldn't get this weak in front of people from a media outlet. Even if it was a serious culture magazine and not the gutter press. But stories and rumours spread like wildfires and he didn't want to end up with the reputation of being unprofessional in photoshoots. </p>
<p>"Well, okay...just for now, though", he grinned at her as she finished fixing up his hair. </p>
<p>"Alright, then go out there and do that photoshoot, these poor people probably wanna go home eventually", Abby meant and he only hummed in reply, before turning to her. </p>
<p>"Wait, Abby…", he grabbed her by the wrist, holding her back from exiting the bathroom. </p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Can you leave then with Sarah? I...I wanna ask him to have a drink with me…", he dared to say, not directly looking at Abby. </p>
<p>"You're an idiot, Mick", his PA meant and he couldn't even disagree with that. Probably he was. Keith was working for a magazine after all. He might be a photographer and no journalist, but he still was stepping on very thin ice there. It was a dangerous game and he wasn't sure whether playing it would be worth it in the end. </p>
<p>"Come on, please?", he all but begged, being fully aware how pathetic this was and that probably he was coming across as totally needy. But he couldn't even be bothered by it. It was Abby he was talking to, she knew about almost everything that was going on in his life because she was busy planning and keeping track of most of it. And although he wasn't explicitly paying her for helping him out with stuff like that, he knew she would never refuse him. She always had his back, no matter what. </p>
<p>"Fine…", Abby eventually agreed, grinning at him. </p>
<p>"You're the best" , he smirked, pecking her cheek before leaving the bathroom to continue the photoshoot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, it was great working with you", Keith said as he was packing up his equipment. Sarah had already bid her farewell because she wanted to get back to the office, and Abby had offered to accompany her outside just as Mick had asked her to. </p>
<p>"Thank you. I hope some of these pictures will turn out well", Mick meant, chuckling lightly. He was trying to get back into his game but Keith had thrown him off his tracks. So instead of sounding as cool as the photographer, Mick had the feeling that he wasn't as good at hiding his nervosity as he wished he could. Not even all the acting practise in the world would help him out here. </p>
<p>"Of course they will...with a beautiful model like you", Keith gave back, grinning at him cheekily as Mick clearly felt himself blush. Usually, he was the one coming up with lines like these. Being at the receiving end of such banter and flirtation wasn't what he was used to at all. Usually, he was the one making people nervous. Obviously, he also had countless people sucking up to him, telling him how amazing and stunning he was, but he never even remotely felt that they honestly meant a single word they said. Keith, however, made it seem like he didn't care who exactly Mick was, rather acted like it all was a joke for him and Mick thought it was entertaining, different, exhilarant. Brutally honest, no false pretense. </p>
<p>"Keith?", he got out after a moment, wondering whether he should actually go through with it. Now was the last chance for him to deflect, to say his goodbyes and watch Keith leave. But he couldn't, he didn't want him to go. Instead, he wanted to talk to him, get to know him, get the chance to spend more time simply being around him, enjoying the company of this very handsome and clearly humorous man. </p>
<p>"Hmm", Keith made as he had finally stashed all of his equipment into his pack. </p>
<p>"You uh...wanna stay and join me for a drink?", Mick dared to ask, hating how insecure he sounded. </p>
<p>Usually, he wasn't like that. Usually, he knew exactly what he wanted and wasn't shy to grasp for it. But Keith was swiping him off his feet, leaving him on shaky legs with his stomach somersaulting. And the best part about him was that he wasn't even actively trying. He simply did. Keith's prior attempt at light flirtation and the fact that he didn't seem to mind any of Mick's behaviour towards him in the slightest, was what had eventually persuaded him to go through with it. Mick had been hanging around queer guys enough to tell from the way Keith was reacting and looking at him that he certainly wasn't straight. So he figured there wasn't that much to lose. Except for his pride, maybe, because Keith made him feel utterly weak, defenseless against his rogue charme. </p>
<p>"Okay...why not", he shrugged, nonchalant as ever. As if he hadn't just been invited to a drink with a Hollywood star. As if he couldn't care less about it. Mick loved it. Finally, someone who wasn't even making the slightest attempt to suck up to him or impress him.</p>
<p>"Great...what are you having?", he wanted to know, trying not to sound too excited about the prospect of getting to spend some more time with Keith. </p>
<p>"What's in the minibar?", Keith asked back from where he was sitting on the armrest of the couch. </p>
<p>"Beer, vodka, soft drinks…we can order from room service if you like", Mick offered. He'd buy a bottle of champagne or two if Keith only asked him for it. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't mind some whiskey", he meant. </p>
<p>"That would have been my choice as well", Mick smiled because he actually was fancying himself a good drink now. "You hungry too?", he inquired then because he certainly didn't mind having a bite. </p>
<p>"Actually...yeah. I didn't eat all day…", Keith told him as he let himself drop back onto the couch, one arm stretched out on top of the backrest. </p>
<p>"That busy?", Mick wanted to know, curiously looking over at him from where he was standing by the dark wooden bureau holding a telephone. </p>
<p>"It was supposed to be my day off...so I overslept after staying out late last night…", Keith meant, drifting off in the end as if he didn't want to bother Mick with any details. Though, he wouldn't have minded in the slightest. Actually, Mick would gladly listen to Keith reciting him the phone book if only it meant being able to get to hear him talk, he truly enjoyed the sound of Keith's voice. </p>
<p>"What do you wanna eat?", he asked, wondering what Keith's choice would be. </p>
<p>"I take whatever you're having", Keith simply said and made Mick chuckle. </p>
<p>"What if I chose something you hated?", he wanted to know, smirking at him. </p>
<p>"There isn't much I dislike, actually…", Keith claimed, regarding him with a wide grin. </p>
<p>"What do you dislike?"</p>
<p>"Beet roots...taste like eating a handful of dirt", Keith replied, grimacing, and Mick had to laugh lightly at his facial expression. </p>
<p>"I won't disagree with that." </p>
<p>"What did you think of choosing?", Keith asked then, curiously observing him.  </p>
<p>"They serve some great Toad in the Hole here, actually…", Mick remembered, since it wasn't the first time he'd stayed at this hotel. It was one of his favourite choices in London if he didn't have enough time to drive all the way out to his country house in Kent.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't mind that", Keith simply agreed. </p>
<p>"What's your favourite dish?", Mick thought of asking. Maybe they could order that instead. He wasn't necessarily trying to go out of his way for Keith, mainly he just wanted to get to know a little more about him. Even if it was such a mundane thing as his favourite food. </p>
<p>"Shepherd's pie." </p>
<p>"Let's have that, then", he decided, because he wouldn't decline some Shepherds pie, either. Actually, he didn't have that dish in ages. </p>
<p>"You want to?", Keith wondered, almost as if he didn't believe that Mick actually meant it. </p>
<p>"Sure...I'm missing some typical British cuisine over in the US...also chips...the Americans give you french fries...", he explained with a little sigh. </p>
<p>"I know, I kept missing that too when travelling around…", Keith nodded in understanding as he kept messing up his own hair. </p>
<p>"Where have you been to?", Mick inquired, his curiosity obviously sparked now. He was used to being the one with most air miles, constantly jetting back and forth between Europe and the US, but actually the number of countries he had visited were still fairly limited. Mostly cities and places that were hosting award shows or film festivals, plus some more exclusive film locations. </p>
<p>"Oh, everywhere, really", Keith played it down, only making Mick get more intrigued. </p>
<p>"Care to elaborate?", he prompted him to go on. </p>
<p>"It's a long story", Keith deflected. "Aren't you hungry?", he added with a grin. </p>
<p>"Well, let me just call room service and order that Shepherd's pie and some drinks...then you can tell me while we're waiting", Mick suggested and Keith chuckled a little at the proposition as Mick already grabbed the phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I feel like I've been babbling for hours...you'd tell me if you're bored, right?", Keith said as he had just told a story about photographing king penguins in Patagonia. </p>
<p>By then, they had well finished their dinner, quite amazingly tasting Shepherd's pie, and some banoffee pie that Mick had ordered as dessert. They had a refill of whiskey, either, and were both sitting on the couch, their bodies turned to each other in conversation. Time had been flying away while Keith kept talking about his travels, the wild animals and breathtakingly beautiful nature he did have the privilege of getting in front of his camera, the amazing and wonderful people he had the honour of meeting. Mick had been listening to him, apparently captivated, digging deeper at one point or the other, wanting to know more about the inuit in Greenland or Keith's encounter with grizzly bears in Alaska. </p>
<p>"Bored?", Mick returned, his tone incredulous. "If you're one thing, then definitely not boring...I've never met anyone like you…", he meant, the look he was regarding Keith with was surprisingly honest. </p>
<p>A lot about Mick was astounding. He was nothing like Keith had expected him to be when he first entered the hotel room and found him sitting in that leather chair across from Sarah. At first sight, he had seemed like just another movie star. Strikingly beautiful, with somewhat wavy, auburn hair that framed his pretty face. He had delicate features, large blue eyes and even bigger, sensual lips. But there was an aura about him that distinguished him from other Hollywood actors that Keith had gotten to meet so far on his job. Mick was amazingly charming, that was out of the question, he also was well aware of his stunning looks and certainly not shy to play on them. But still, he didn't come across as cocky or utterly vain. There was something else about him that Keith hadn't been able to pinpoint right away, and that only had occurred to him once he had caught Mick outright staring at his crotch during the photo session. </p>
<p>Keith had met the most extraordinary and exciting people on his travels. Getting a glimpse of such varied cultures and behaviours was what had taught him to actually read people. Not just listen to what they had to tell, but study their expressions, their whole posture, the things their body language was disclosing about them. In the long run, it had helped him to escape some crooks and bad guys. Regarding Mick, his awareness to not only look, but actually see, had revealed to him that Mick was putting up a careful act there. He seemed outgoing, incredibly charming and flirtatious, but behind that façade, Keith suspected way more than what was obviously meeting the eye. And it was certainly enough to spark his interest in him because Mick definitely wasn't just another beautiful face. </p>
<p>"Are you doing this often?", Keith wanted to know, posing the question he had been musing about ever since Mick had invited him to stay. </p>
<p>"What?", Mick gave back, somewhat confused. </p>
<p>"Asking random photographers to stay with you for a drink and then have them tell you their life story?", Keith chuckled, but he meant it. </p>
<p>He hadn't expected Mick's invitation in the slightest. Of course, he was very aware of the fact that Mick seemed to be fancying him, so his question hadn't come as a total surprise. Still, he had never guessed that Mick would actually go through with this. Not only ordering some drinks, but also dinner for them. Dessert even. And what astounded him further was the fact that although allegedly being a megastar, he was far from being self-absorbed or snobby. He wasn't even trying to brag, on the contrary, instead of constantly talking about himself, like most celebs Keith had encountered so far, Mick actually was posing questions to him, apparently truly interested in what Keith had to tell. He was funny, smart-witted and quite endearing. </p>
<p>"No...just when they're that interesting", Mick gave back, grinning at him. </p>
<p>"How did you know I'd be?", Keith said, not able to stop himself from grinning as well. </p>
<p>"Your whole attitude...you're different", Mick simply meant, apparently not sure how else to express his thoughts. </p>
<p>"How so?", Keith tried to probe for a more detailed reply. </p>
<p>"You're nonchalant and act like you don't give a damn but you're actually fun and intriguing", Mick summed it up as he kept smiling at him. </p>
<p>"Is that so?", Keith asked, raising a brow because he was amused about Mick describing him as intriguing. When Mick was nothing but this himself. </p>
<p>"You know that", Mick gave back, winking at him, making a chuckle escape from Keith's mouth. </p>
<p>"Actually you're also different", he admitted then what he had pondered about before. </p>
<p>"From what?"</p>
<p>"I've not been doing this job for long but I've encountered some people...you're not like them", Keith told him. </p>
<p>"Then how am I like?", Mick actually seemed curious now as he kept regarding him, waiting for his reply. </p>
<p>"You're asking me stuff instead of rambling on about yourself...You're nice, charming...I had no clue what to expect…", he explained, taking another sip of his whiskey. </p>
<p>"What did you expect, though?"</p>
<p>"Not that", Keith grinned, making Mick chuckle as well. </p>
<p>He looked adorable like that but that wasn't something Keith would let himself indulge in too much. It was fun, entertaining, to spend the evening with Mick. He was cheerful, loveable, but Keith was aware that once he left that hotel room, he probably would never get to see him again. That didn't bother him, however. It was how things were, how life went. Meeting new people, spending a great time with them, saying farewell when the moment came. It's all Keith had done for countless years. </p>
<p>"You're refreshing, you know? You haven't asked me about my movies or about Hollywood, or my villa or any of that stuff everybody usually wants to know", Mick mentioned as he also was taking another sip of his drink. </p>
<p>"I don't really care about that. I didn't even know who you are…", Keith admitted truthfully. Before he had walked into that hotel room, he didn't have the faintest clue about Mick. </p>
<p>"I figured", Mick meant, he didn't sound offended. Quite on the contrary, his next words surprised Keith. "It's why I like you. With other people, I'm always ending up talking about my work, the movie business, other actors...it's always the same…it's all they're interested in. Sometimes they are so eager to find out more about me that I don't even get the chance to inquire anything about them…", he drifted off in the end and Keith almost felt like he sounded remorseful. </p>
<p>"What do you want people to ask you, then?", Keith wanted to know.</p>
<p>"Well, what do you really want to ask me?", Mick returned the question. This time, he didn't smirk and joke around, he was serene, expectant. </p>
<p>"Where would you travel to, if you could go anywhere?", Keith inquired, something he always liked to know about people. He felt in that way he could get a better insight into their character, what they fancied. </p>
<p>"I guess...Peru, maybe...", Mick returned after slight consideration. It wasn't an answer Keith had seen coming because it certainly wasn't a country on the average person's travel list. </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Cause I haven't been there", Mick smirked. "No, it...it seems quite varied. With the beaches and the rain forest, the mountains, and its culture, what's left of the Inca, and the people there seem nice, hospitable, from what I've heard…", Mick explained and Keith nodded, because he knew exactly what he was talking about. </p>
<p>"It's quite beautiful there…", he agreed, thinking back of his month-long stay while travelling across South America a couple years ago. </p>
<p>"You've been?", Mick asked, eyes widening. </p>
<p>"I photographed some alpacas there and lived on a farm for a while, helping out with harvesting corn…", Keith told him, remembering his time with a very lovely and hospitable extended family, four generations living under one roof. </p>
<p>"Do you speak Spanish?"</p>
<p>"I've learned it a little, yeah…", he nodded. "But most of these people speak other native languages...it's tough. Most of the time you really try to communicate using your hands and feet", he laughed. </p>
<p>"It sounds amazing...like a true adventure. Also are there even things you didn't photograph yet?", Mick snickered then, apparently completely fazed by all of Keith's stories. </p>
<p>"There's not much, that's for sure...would you also like being behind the camera for a change instead of always being in front of it?", he then wanted to know. </p>
<p>"I never really thought about it…", Mick mused. "I've always been in front of an audience...whether it be on the stage or a camera…it's all I know...", he explained, just letting his answer hang in the air for a moment as Keith nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>"What kinda music do you enjoy?", Keith went on asking, something he also liked knowing about people. He always figured that he got along the best with someone who had a similar taste in music like him. Just like Ronnie, or some of the other guys he used to jam with. </p>
<p>"You're amazing, you know that?", Mick said instead of replying, smiling widely at him. He truly appeared to be amazed, judging by the look on his face.   </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Cause you're treating me like a normal person…", he replied, almost sighing in the end. </p>
<p>"Well, you are", Keith gave back, a little confused about what Mick meant. It had never occurred to him treating him any other way than he did. Like he would treat any sweet and charming person he came across who was nice enough to invite him for a drink and a meal. </p>
<p>"Not for most…", Mick mumbled and if Keith wasn't mistaken, he sounded somewhat frustrated, sad. But he didn't lose any more words on that, instead just sipped on his whiskey. </p>
<p>"Do you like being in the public eye like that?", Keith asked, the first one of his questions connected to Mick's profession. </p>
<p>"What do you think? People dissect my whole life based on my choices of breakfast…", Mick gave back, it clearly was a sarcastic remark that told Keith everything he needed to know. It also separated Mick from all the other celebs he had met so far. They all acted like being famous was the greatest thing you could achieve in life. Mick, however, seemed to be a realist about it. </p>
<p>"Sounds ridiculous", he agreed, not adamant to dig further. He didn't need to know, wasn't interested. </p>
<p>"It is..."</p>
<p>"So, what music do you like?", he went back to his original question, smiling a little as he noticed that it made Mick grin. </p>
<p>"Rock...blues...Muddy Waters, Little Richard, Chuck Berry…", he named some, totally startling Keith. </p>
<p>"You're kidding me, right?"</p>
<p>"No, why?"</p>
<p>"I love them...I'm playing the guitar...sometimes I meet some mates of mine and we're jamming, playing some songs by Chuck or Muddy…", Keith told him, smiling, because he had never expected someone like Mick to be interested in some of his favourite artists. He was too young, he should have told him he liked Queen, or Talking Heads, or Abba. </p>
<p>"You do?", Mick said, sounding excited about this news. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I do", Keith confirmed, still amazed about Mick's great taste in music. </p>
<p>"I wish you could play me something...I'd love to listen to you play."</p>
<p>"I'm not that great", Keith downplayed. He didn't like to brag. Of course he knew that he could play, but so could a thousand others. </p>
<p>"I bet you are", Mick smiled, holding his gaze for a moment, making Keith feel a little giddy because he was looking entirely sweet. </p>
<p>"Why did you ask me to stay?", Keith posed the question that had been at the tip of his tongue for a while now. </p>
<p>"Isn't it obvious?", Mick smirked and Keith had to chuckle at the blunt confirmation. Of course, he knew what Mick wanted from him, it had been obvious ever since he got that distracted and flustered during their photo shoot. </p>
<p>"I guess...it's just...unexpected", he shrugged. </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Cause you're...I mean, you're Mick Jagger", he said as if it explained everything. Surely, he must know other people around London whom he rather wanted to spend the evening with, instead of some random photographer he had only just met. He must know loads of people, persons far more interesting, entertaining, and amazing than him. People in his own league, who were rich and famous and beautiful. </p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?", Mick smirked. "I thought you didn't know who I was?"</p>
<p>"I don't...I never watched a single one of your movies. I have never even heard your name before today", Keith admitted without feeling bad about it. Why would he, it was the truth. "It's just...you know...you're an actor...you're famous. I'm just some bloke taking pictures…", he drifted off. He had no clue what might be so appealing about himself that someone like Mick would spend hours having dinner and chatting, flirting with him. </p>
<p>"You're not…", Mick returned, staring at Keith as if he was kidding. "You're...you're the most handsome bloke I've ever met", he confessed then, his cheeks clearly flushing.</p>
<p>Keith only snorted. He couldn't believe Mick would actually say that to him. Someone as eligible and beautiful as Mick who could probably have everyone he dreamed of. It seemed utterly ludicrous that he would even waste a single moment of his time to be around Keith. </p>
<p>"You're drunk", he meant, trying to hide how flustered he was about Mick's confession. "I'm an old geezer…"</p>
<p>"I'm not...I mean it, you're gorgeous...I've never met anyone like you", Mick affirmed and Keith could see in his eyes that he meant every single word he said. He didn't know whether to be flattered or confused about it.  </p>
<p>"How old are you, Mick? Twenty-two?", he inquired because he didn't know what else to say. He'd never been great at taking compliments and the fact that they came from someone as charming and beautiful and young as Mick, made it even harder. </p>
<p>"Twenty-five", he gave back, all self-assured as if he wasn't aware that Keith was probably way older than him. </p>
<p>"I'm thirty-eight", Keith let him know, watching him closely for his reaction. But Mick didn't seem bothered. </p>
<p>"Is that supposed to put me off? Cause it's not...I don't mind...you're dishy, no matter what", he returned, smirking at him. </p>
<p>"Dishy, huh?", Keith grinned but Mick didn't let himself get irritated by that. </p>
<p> "I mean, look at you...with your stories of adventures and places I've never even heard of. That shark tooth earring of yours...all these bracelets, your hair, your smile…you're so bloody handsome", Mick all but gushed and it was really hard not to simply get abashed and completely flattered by his words. Because although Keith could barely believe that Mick would think of him like that, the truly astounding thing about it was that he felt Mick actually meant what he said. His surprising honesty was breathtaking, leaving Keith at a loss for words. </p>
<p>"You're interesting...and you couldn't care less about who I am…I really like that a lot about you…", Mick further assured him, holding his gaze the entire time as if to underline that he was speaking the truth. </p>
<p>"It's true, you know...I don't give a crap about you being an actor, yeah. Stuff like that doesn't interest me at all, never has", Keith confirmed. "But...I think you're quite fun hanging out with and you certainly do have way more to tell than just about your job...and you're really darn beautiful yourself, you know", he tried to make clear, starting to ramble a little, his mouth getting ahead of his mind. </p>
<p>Mick's full, sensual lips curled up into a sweet smile at his words as he kept gazing at Keith with an almost dreamy expression on his face. Only as Mick reached out a hand to gently brush it against Keith's cheek did he become aware of how close they were sitting. As if unbeknownst to both of them, they had skidded closer to each other the further the evening went along. With Mick's tender touch upon his skin, Keith could feel his heartbeat quicken and he started to perceive everything much clearer. How utterly stunning Mick was, with his cute smile, and the look in his eyes filled not only with longing but also with overwhelming tenderness. </p>
<p>"I really want to kiss you, Keith...", Mick whispered, his voice low, barely able to hide his excitement as his hot breath was tickling Keith's skin. </p>
<p>"What are you waiting for, then?", Keith all but dared him, smiling at him expectantly.</p>
<p>Obviously, Mick didn't have to be told twice. He returned his smile, before cupping both of Keith's cheeks with his hands, bringing him closer until their lips collided. Their kiss was almost guarded at first, probing, until Keith wrapped his arms around Mick's back, pulling him onto his lap. His full lips felt amazingly soft against Keith's and as he slid his tongue into Mick's mouth, he could still taste the sting of the whiskey and the sweetness of their dessert there. They kept sharing long, fierce kisses, Mick with a hand buried in his hair, until Keith felt entirely light headed and short of breath. </p>
<p>"God, Keith...I want you so bloody bad...you have no idea how much I want to feel you right now…", Mick got out, his breathing heavy, warm against Keith's neck where he had buried his face after his mouth had wandered there from Keith's lips, spreading little kisses all along the way. </p>
<p>"Well, actually, I guess I do", Keith joked as he playfully nudged his face against Mick's soft hair. He smelt amazing, clean and sweet, and entirely enchanting. Kissing Mick had already left him completely enthralled, but knowing that this perfectly stunning young man wanted him so badly, was enough to make Keith's heart race and his head spin in anticipation. </p>
<p>"What's it with these bloody trousers of yours?", Mick huffed, catching on to Keith's teasing words. "You lived away from civilization so long you're not wearing knickers anymore?" </p>
<p>"I didn't have time and just grabbed whatever was lying around after I got out of the shower...", Keith chuckled, leaning back a little to be able to look at Mick. </p>
<p>With his hair all tousled, his lips red and swollen, and misty-eyed, the sight of Mick was close to ethereal. And Keith wished for nothing more but to be able to take a picture of him now. For nobody else to ever take a look at it, but himself. For nobody else to ever get to see him like that. He wanted to burn this image into his mind, to never forget about it. Mick's beauty in this very moment was almost otherworldly. </p>
<p>"You're really entirely something else…", Mick had the nerve to say about him, while he was looking absolutely breathtaking.</p>
<p>"And you're so bloody beautiful…", Keith returned, leaning over to him to press some more kisses to his mouth. "So pretty…", he whispered against his lips, before Mick deepened their kiss again, grabbing a handful of Keith's denim shirt, trying to pry it open. </p>
<p>"Bed?", he got out, and Keith only nodded, pulling Mick up with himself as he rose from the couch, wrapping his arms tightly around his slender body from behind. With his face buried against the back of Mick's neck, leaving light kisses on his skin, he steered him over to the bedroom. There, Mick turned around in Keith's arms, engaging him in another longing kiss before starting to fully unbutton Keith's shirt. </p>
<p>"What's that?", he asked once they both had gotten rid of most of their clothes and Keith had laid him down on the bed, hovering over him. Mick was referring to the tattoo spanning around his right shoulder. The larger part of it was on the back, on his shoulder blade, covering up a nasty scar he had gotten from an encounter with a venomous jellyfish while skin-diving in the Philippines.</p>
<p>"A tribal tattoo…", he simply stated as he let one of his hands wander from Mick's neck to his chest and ribcage, sensing the goosebumps his soft touch was causing. Mick's skin felt smooth, warm, almost pristine. He was perfectly flawless. </p>
<p>"Where did you get it? What does it mean?", Mick kept asking and Keith had to chuckle a little. It wasn't that he didn't want to share this story with Mick, he just couldn't be bothered to at the moment. Not when Mick was lying beneath him in just his underpants, looking absolutely striking and gorgeous. Not when he barely could wait to finally get more of him, feel all of him. </p>
<p>"You wanna chat or you wanna make out? Cause I bet that sweet mouth of yours isn't just good for your constant babbling", he teased, winking at him, enjoying the way Mick's cheeks flushed. </p>
<p>"You bet", Mick grinned, pulling him closer by his neck, returning to spreading little kisses onto Keith's collarbones as his hands kept wandering over his body, exploring him, just the same Keith did.  </p>
<p>"What happened there?", Mick said, gently trailing his fingers along the quite large burn scar above Keith's left hip. </p>
<p>Keith almost sighed. He wasn't in the mood for talking about this at all. It was a long story, one he didn't really like telling, not to someone he just met. And especially not in a situation like this. </p>
<p>"Do you wanna keep talking or do you wanna shag?", he asked instead, to throw Mick off, and also because he totally was yearning to finally have him. </p>
<p>"Shut up", Mick giggled, nudging Keith's arm, apparently already forgotten about his prior question. </p>
<p>"Hmm, that's what I thought", Keith laughed before Mick pulled him closer once more, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.<br/>
<br/>
xxxxxxx<br/>
<br/>
<em>Hollywood beau Mick Jagger (25) arrived at Heathrow airport earlier today on a plane from LA. The 1973 Academy Award winner is set to appear at the British Academy Film Awards tomorrow night at the Royal Albert Hall. Mick is nominated for Best Actor in a Supporting Role for his latest box-office hit 'Houston Heights'. In the dark-humoured heist film directed by Martin Scorsese, he is playing the role of small-time criminal Jesse who is getting involved with the Russian mafia. In the above picture, Mick can be spotted arriving at Heathrow with his bodyguard and a friend.<br/>
(The London Evening Mail, August 16th 1975)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There is no film called "Houston Heights" by Scorsese, I made that up. But instead of just making up some random directors or all other actors, I just went with including some well known names from that time. Robert (the one Mick mentions in the interview) is supposed to be Robert de Niro. Mae, however, is entirely made up and my own, as is 99.9% of the rest of the story :D </p>
<p>There also is no London paper called "The London Evening Mail". It's supposed to be a mix up between the Evening Standard and the Daily Mail and yes, I mean full offense at the Daily Mail for writing that crap they do, they cannot even get people's age right most of the time altho litetally all they have to do is google and most of their "stories" blatantly seem to be made up for clicks cause they cannot even get actual quotes right 😝🙈 so yeah there definitely will be more throwing shade at mainstream media xD</p>
<p>Also just for reference, I imagine Keith like he looked around 1981 (but with his early 70s clothes style) and Mick like he did around 1967 or so...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, <br/>here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! It's all from Mick's PoV this time cause I got a little carried away with it but I'm happy with how this turned out and really hope you like it too! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although it was the middle of August, Mick felt cold when he drifted into consciousness the next morning. Waking up all alone in a way too large bed that wasn't his own wasn't foreign to him. It was what he had gotten used to by now. Still, this morning, it made him feel exceptionally numb. </p>
<p>The rational part of his brain obviously hadn't expected Keith to still be there once he woke up. It would have been preposterous, silly beyond words, to assume that this was anything but yet another one night stand. Of course, Keith was long gone by now. Mick hadn't noticed him leaving, though. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his arms, Keith's soothing voice lulling him to sleep with stories of far away islands and dangerous jellyfish and wonderfully helpful, hospitable natives. </p>
<p>Everything about Keith had been utterly captivating. From his voice and his smile to his stories of wild adventures and the way he made Mick feel like, only by gazing at him. He likely was one of the most enthralling people Mick had ever met. Nothing like all these pretentious twats who always tried to impress him with their education or their connections or the promises they'd never keep. </p>
<p>Keith was capturing Mick's interest without having to brag, without even trying to. He was so absolutely and completely himself, unshiftable in his beliefs and morals, a determined personality without putting up a wrong façade. Obviously, Mick was impressed, fascinated with the way Keith was so entirely truthful to himself. </p>
<p>And he was beyond amazed by the way he had treated him. Like he was but a regular bloke, not Mick Jagger, not an Academy Award winner. Simply Mick. The fact that Keith didn't care about his fame, his popularity, his money, had never even heard his name, had been deeply refreshing. Mick could count the people who didn't only want to get close to him in order to use him on one hand. Nobody ever was truly interested in him, only in his money, in his fame. </p>
<p>When he first came to Hollywood, a total nobody, just another kid with big dreams, people didn't even look at him twice. But as soon as he had gotten that Oscar nomination, and then went on to win that thing, his life had changed fundamentally. As soon as people heard his name, they got beyond excited. Obviously, Mick loved some of the attention, he'd never deny that. He was incredibly lucky and grateful to everyone who admired him as an actor. Because without people who wanted to see him on the screen, he wouldn't be able to do what he loved. However, constantly being in the public eye, always having to deal with the press and paparazzi and always having to pretend in case their questions got too personal, was taking a toll on him. When he first came to Hollywood, he'd probably been a bit naïve about how things would be once one actually managed to make it big. But now, after experiencing it first hand, he was being a realist about it. </p>
<p>While most people he got to meet only saw the actor in him, didn't even care about the person behind, Keith had given him back a feeling of normalcy. Of what life had been before all the hustle and bustle, before the awards, before he became Mick Jagger, the movie star. Even if it had been for just a few hours, Mick had appreciated them more than anything, because getting to feel ordinary in his world was a scarce sentiment. </p>
<p>Apart from all of that, Mick also had to admit that Keith quite easily might have been the greatest lay he ever had. He knew exactly what he wanted and how to treat him, how to move in order to make Mick almost melt under his touch, leave him yearning for more. He'd been a brilliant lover, wonderfully attentive and, surprisingly, amazingly sweet. When Mick closed his eyes, he could still feel Keith's lips on his own, sense his hands upon his skin, taste him, re-live the way he had made him feel. And he wished for nothing more but to be able to experience all of it over and over again, because it had been incredible, almost addictive. </p>
<p>Keith was extraordinary in every aspect, completely unlike anyone Mick had ever encountered yet. </p>
<p>For this reason the less logical part of him, his soppy, romantic heart had been hoping against hope that Keith would be different from everybody else. That he would be the one who didn't disappear, that he would be the one to wake up to, the one who stayed for breakfast, the one who wouldn't leave him to feel so goddamn lonesome. </p>
<p>But apparently, it was the same old story all over again. They all wanted him, everybody always wanted him, but nobody ever wanted to stay with him. No matter how incredible it had been, in the end it only felt like déjà vu. Another night spent in bliss, the heat of the moment getting to his head, only to wake up in the morning, cold and lonely and sad. </p>
<p>This time was especially rough because Keith had been like nobody else, which made Mick all the more disappointed. He felt blue with longing, maybe not necessarily for Keith himself, but for someone, something real. Which he believed, assumed wrongly, Keith could have been. Only that presumably he wasn't. </p>
<p>Sighing, Mick cuddled up on his side, not ready to get up just yet, pulling the blankets closer around himself as if they could spend him some comfort. As he slid one hand underneath the pillow, his fingertips grazed some unexpected object that didn't feel like it belonged in the bed. Wrapping his hand around it to pull it into vision, upon regarding it, Mick noticed that it was one of Keith's many bracelets. Dark red and brown leather interwoven with some tiny golden charms. It must have come undone, slipped off of Keith's wrist while he had made love to Mick. Looking at the bracelet, a sad little smile tugged at his lips at the memory of a man and a night he wasn't sure he would be able to forget that soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're really quiet today", Abby observed in the car on their way over to Mick's mother's house in order to pick up his younger sister for the award show later that day. It was Sunday, shortly before noon, and obviously, Mick's mother had invited them over for lunch. After all, it wasn't every day that Mick was in town.</p>
<p>"You need another coffee?", his PA added, as he didn't reply but kept staring out of the window as the identical houses of the London suburbs were passing by. </p>
<p>He knew the area only too well. Had grown up and lived there the first seventeen years of his life, until he went off to study and play theatre in London. Being back there always felt grounding in some way, because before his life turned completely upside down, this place had been everything he knew. On the other hand, he didn't really feel at home there any longer. These days, he wondered, whether he was at home anywhere at all. Always jetting back and forth between places, living in hotel rooms.</p>
<p>Coming home usually had a bittersweet element for him. There were happy memories there from when he was little, playing with his sister and the neighbour kids. There also was a lot of disappointment, though. Especially his father leaving when Mick was only seven years old. And his mother trying her best to care for her two kids on her own. But ultimately failing to make Mick feel truly loved and cherished by choosing to not accept him the way he was. By constantly acting like him being gay was just a trend he was riding, or a phase he would grow out of. By still, even years after he first came out, talking about a wife and marriage and children to him. By not accepting that Mae wasn't actually his girlfriend, but pretending that they were together, constantly telling him that he'd be happy with her eventually if he only tried a little harder. </p>
<p>Usually, Mick couldn't stand being around his mother for too long. They ended up having these discussions all the time. It always made him feel patronised and misunderstood, above all deeply sad that his own mother wouldn't support him the way he needed her to. If it was up to her, then his whole actor lifestyle had spoiled him, made him become the person he was, one she didn't want him to be. In her eyes, he could never be the man she had expected him to become, and even despite all of his achievements, he never truly felt like his mother was honestly proud of him. </p>
<p>The only reason he still kept showing up at his old home was for his three years younger sister, Liv, who surprisingly managed to still stick around there while studying medicine, and got along with their mother fairly well. Mick always had the impression that she mainly did because she'd feel sorry for leaving too. But he knew that eventually she would have to build a life of her own as well, at the very latest, when she was done studying. </p>
<p>He dearly loved his little sister. She'd been the only one of his family to always have his back, who always stuck with him, no matter what. She'd been the first one he'd told about fancying boys, after she more or less had suspected it already. It only had made them grow closer. And she'd always believed in him, always supported his dream of the big stage. She had been there at rehearsals and opening nights in the West End, and she'd flown to LA to walk down the red carpet with him for his very first movie premiere. </p>
<p>"I need a hot chocolate…", he muttered, keeping his gaze fixed on the window. They only were about a mile away from his childhood home now. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?", Abby wanted to know. She clearly sounded concerned. Obviously, she was aware that he only drank hot chocolate as a pick-me-up to spend him some comfort. And if that didn't help, something else had to do, usually real hard liquor, sadly way too often.</p>
<p>"I'm going home…", Mick said as if it was explanation enough, and for him it was. For Abby too, of course. She knew. They were spending so much time together, he felt like Abby knew everything about him. But he was totally alright with that, because Abby wasn't only his PA, by now she'd become an important confidante for him. </p>
<p>"It's just lunch...and you'll see Liv", she tried to cheer him up and for the moment, Mick let her. Also the prospect of seeing his sister again truly lifted his spirits. </p>
<p>"Yeah...also I'm glad you're there too. Maybe she'll behave then…", he nodded, finally turning around to face her. </p>
<p>"I'll try to save you", Abby grinned, winking at him just as the car stopped in front of the brownstone terraced house. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Abs…", he smiled, grateful, because he knew that she meant it, before grabbing for the door handle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Micky!", his younger sister all but yelled when opening the front door for them, flinging her arms around his neck to hug him close. </p>
<p>"Livvie", he barely got out, followed by a low chuckle, because she was embracing him so tightly. But he gladly hugged her back, happy to finally see her again. </p>
<p>"I missed you so much", she said as she finally let go of him, beaming at him. </p>
<p>"I missed you too", Mick admitted, a smile spreading across his face as he saw his sister all giddy like that and it considerably lightened his mood. No matter how annoying his mother would be, he mainly was there for Liv, who obviously, was thrilled to see him. </p>
<p>After Liv had also hugged Abby, they all stepped inside the corridor where she let her gaze wander over Mick, as if judging his choice of clothing. But he knew perfectly well that she actually loved his style and was just wondering where he had bought his clothes and whether he would take her shopping again if she came to LA the next time. Which of course he'd happily do. </p>
<p>"Ohhh, what do we have there?", Liv pointed out, staring at him wide eyed, acting almost scandalised. </p>
<p>"What?", he said, confused, sure she was just messing with him. </p>
<p>"You should cover that up before mum sees it, you know how she is...", she meant, a wide grin on her face that startled Mick even further. </p>
<p>"What are you talking about?", he asked, starting to feel a little self-conscious about his sister's comments. </p>
<p>"That large hickey on your neck?", Liv smirked, winking at him. </p>
<p>"Oh…", he made, caught, embarrassed, almost instinctively reaching up his hand to the left side of his neck that wasn't covered by his mandarin collar shirt to hide the mark Keith had left there on his skin. Earlier, when taking a shower and getting dressed, he had been too lost in thoughts in order to notice. But now that Liv had pointed it out, and Mick abashedly recalled the events of the past night, he was quite certain that he would find at least another love bite on his collarbone. </p>
<p>"Here, take that", his sister meant, reaching for one of her lighter silky scarves by the coat rack to wrap it around his neck. "There you go", she smiled, winking at him, and he was absolutely certain that Liv wouldn't let him get away that easily, but would ask him about it later when they weren't in their mum's earshot. </p>
<p>"Thanks, you're sweet", he gave back, pecking her cheek. "I brought you something, but I'll only show you after lunch", he added with a wink. </p>
<p>"Don't always be that mean to me", Liv faked her complaint, before grabbing his hand. "Come on, mum's still in the kitchen, I need to help her and you should say hi." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As expected, lunch only went alright up until after they had all exchanged some pleasantries and small talk. Then, as always, Mick's mother had to ruin the mood by starting the same old debate all anew. Obviously, he was more than just tired of it by now, simply couldn't hear, couldn't take it anymore. </p>
<p>"Did you only want me here for lunch to bring up all that stuff again?", it broke out of him after his mother's endless monologue about finally settling down with Mae for real, getting married and enjoying a happy life. He simply couldn't bear it any longer and didn't even bother to keep his voice down because he was so frustrated. </p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous, Michael, of course I'm glad to see you", his mother replied, actually sounding startled. </p>
<p>"Then why have you kept patronising and insulting me for the past ten minutes?", he countered, putting his cutlery down because he surely wasn't hungry anymore by now. </p>
<p>"I'm not insulting you, I'm just trying to tell you that your life doesn't have to be like that", his mother pointed out and Mick couldn't stifle an ironic laugh that came out as a snort. </p>
<p>"By not accepting me and what I'm doing with my life, you are insulting me", he tried to make clear to her because apparently, she still didn't understand. For a moment, Mick wondered whether all of his approaches to persuade her were in vain and he should finally give up on trying. </p>
<p>"I just want you to be happy, Michael, living the way you do, you never will be. You'll never have a normal life like that, you need a woman", his mother went on and he could barely hold back from rolling his eyes because he was getting increasingly annoyed. </p>
<p>"Well, maybe I don't want that. Have you ever thought about that?", he gave back, clearly snappy.</p>
<p>"Then what do you want? Being unhappy for the rest of your life and wearing your sister's clothes?", his mother replied, referring to the purple silk scarf wrapped around his neck that was covering up the hickey. </p>
<p>"Mum!", Liv cut in, all but outraged about this comment, even before Mick could find words to retaliate. </p>
<p>"It's not very helpful of you always supporting him in all of that, Olivia!"</p>
<p>"Mother please, can we not talk about this now?", Liv tried to soothe her but Mick had enough by then. </p>
<p>He was deeply disappointed and hurt about his mother's behaviour. Her lack of understanding, her unwillingness to even try to get him was one thing. Her complete failure to accept him or be the least bit supportive of him was entirely disheartening. Mick had no clue what else he could do. No matter what he said or did, he felt like his own mother would never love him for who he was and would never be proud of his accomplishments. In her eyes, he never could succeed, could never be whom she would have wanted him to become. </p>
<p>"Excuse me...I...I need to go to the bathroom…", he muttered, getting up from the table to go upstairs. </p>
<p>"Mick", Abby called after him, but as he left the room, tears stinging in his eyes, he heard Liv telling her to give him a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Micky...are you alright?", Liv asked on the other side of the bathroom door after what could have been ten minutes, or half an hour. Mick didn't know, and frankly didn't care. He'd sunk down on the bathroom floor, his back leaning against the bathtub, knees pulled close to his body, his face buried in his crossed arms. </p>
<p>"I'm fine…", he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. His voice was choked with tears. </p>
<p>"For an Academy Award winner you're a surprisingly bad liar", Liv joked, trying to lighten up the mood and to her credit, Mick couldn't stop a little chuckle that sounded like a sob from escaping his mouth. She never failed to cheer him up, never had, even when they were younger. It's probably what he loved most about his little sister. </p>
<p>"The door's unlocked…", he mentioned and a moment later, his sister was on the bathroom floor with him, wrapping her arms around his back. </p>
<p>"Hey...come here", she whispered, consolingly running her hand through his hair. Mick only started sobbing anew, even harder this time, it was like finally, he could let loose. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry", he eventually got out after a while, quite a bit flustered about his breakdown. Usually, he hid his feelings away, didn't let himself get that weak in front of anybody else. Abby and Mae were used to seeing him all broody and closed off, but Liv was the only one in whose presence he'd ever let himself fall apart like that. There were few people he could ever be completely himself with. Liv certainly was at the top of that very short list. </p>
<p>"It's okay...she was being impossible to you...I'm so sorry", she said, soothingly rubbing his back. "I talked to her…" </p>
<p>"I don't care…", Mick muttered, breaking away from his sister's embrace to wipe his tears away with the back of his hand. There was not much Liv could say now to make this any better. It was their mother who had some considering and explaining to do but Mick doubted that would happen anytime soon. She simply was too old-fashioned and close-minded to even be willing to try and understand Mick. </p>
<p>"Come on, let's go to my room, okay?", Liv offered, getting up first before holding out her hand to pull him up. </p>
<p>In her room, they sat down on her bed and she handed him a tissue to dry his eyes and blow his nose. </p>
<p>"She'll never understand, Liv…I can never make her happy with anything I do", Mick sighed after a silent moment where they had both sat there, just contemplating. He felt utterly useless because no matter what he came up with, it wasn't what his mother wanted anyways. </p>
<p>"It's not about making her happy, Mick. It's about you finding happiness", Liv pointed out, she sounded sincere. For an instant, he only stared at her, trying to understand. At first, he wanted to oppose, because her statement came across like something out of a horoscope. Ultimately, though, as he let her words sink in, Mick figured that Liv most likely was right. It would surely be nice to have his mother's support, but he didn't need her approval. After all, he wasn't a little kid anymore. </p>
<p>"Sometimes I think I'll never be…", was the only thing he mumbled in return, speaking out thoughts that had been troubling him forever. </p>
<p>"Don't let her words get to you, Micky", Liv tried to encourage him, but he lightly shook his head. </p>
<p>"It's not only what she says...it's how I feel…", he sighed anew, starting to play around with the edge of Liv's blanket. </p>
<p>For the past years, he'd been stumbling from one crush or infatuation to the next. Nothing more but fleeting encounters, short time affairs, one night stands. In the right circles and the right places it wasn't hard to meet other men who would be interested in him that way. Their interest, however, never really went beyond his body, his money, his success and persona. They all wanted a piece of Mick Jagger, the actor. Everyone did, in one way or the other. There were few, though, who actually wanted Mick, the person behind the beautiful face. </p>
<p>With his heart battered from all these experiences, it was hard not to fall for his mother's mean words. Sometimes, in the darkest hours, when all by his lonesome, they were the only thing he could hear, screaming inside of his brain, claiming that by living his lifestyle, he'd never find anyone who truly loved him. And of course, it scared him, made him wonder: what if it was true? </p>
<p>"Did you meet someone?", Liv broke the silence that had settled between them. It was a cautious question, not a nosy one. </p>
<p>"What?", he asked back, startled out of his thoughts, because he had expected anything but that question. </p>
<p>"Your neck", his sister smiled, not in a teasing way, though.</p>
<p>"Oh...well...I mean...it...it was nothing", Mick all but stammered at the memory of the past night, feeling himself flush as he averted his gaze to his fidgeting hands. </p>
<p>"It doesn't look like nothing", Liv giggled and the sound of it made Mick chuckle lightly because he felt like they were teenagers again, locking away in her room, gushing about boys.</p>
<p> Now, this felt ages ago, like in a whole other lifetime, a whole different world. One without glamour and awards and film sets and movie premiers, one without rude paparazzi and journalists writing about his every move. It had been Liv and him and cheesy movies on Friday nights; Liv painting his nails because he loved the shade of her polish; Mick getting up earlier the next morning to remove it again before their mum could see it during breakfast. It had been Mick comforting his little sister when her first boyfriend broke up with her, and Liv offering him a shoulder to cry on when a boy he fancied told him to fuck off. It had always been the two of them through thick and thin and even now, Mick knew there was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. </p>
<p>"He was amazing...you should have seen him...I've never met anyone like him…he was so charming and interesting and handsome...", he eventually told her, his lips curling into an involuntary little smile at the sole thought of Keith. It was utterly pathetic that only reminiscing him still kept swiping Mick off his feet. </p>
<p>"You sound completely infatuated", Liv grinned, now she was obviously teasing. </p>
<p>"I'm not…", he only said, his cheeks feeling warm and he bit his bottom lip. Maybe he was, a little bit, but he wouldn't admit that. </p>
<p>"Will you see him again?", his sister wanted to know. </p>
<p>"It was a one time thing…", Mick shrugged, hoping that would be explanation enough. Of course, Liv didn't give in this easily. </p>
<p>"You sure about that?"</p>
<p>"Well, he just left…", he said, not able to hide how bummed he still was about waking up alone yet another time. With Keith, everything had felt different, until it wasn't. </p>
<p>"But you want to see him again?" </p>
<p>"I don't wanna be that pathetic…", he deflected, somewhat embarrassed. </p>
<p>He was perfectly aware that it was pathetic, immature maybe, to expect anything more to come out of that than what had actually happened. In a movie script, they'd randomly meet again, just bump into each other at the most unexpected time. And then, they'd live happily ever after. But real life wasn't like the movies. Mick had realised that when he was way younger, years before he wanted to become an actor. In reality, things didn't always just go smooth. In reality, there was a downside to a lot of things, one that wasn't shown on the big screen because it was too ugly. </p>
<p>"Well, you clearly like him", Liv pointed out, smiling at him lightly. </p>
<p>"I will probably never see him again…", Mick concluded because feeling sorry for himself for a little while seemed easier than actually trying to risk something there. He didn't even know whether there was anything to risk. Other than completely embarrassing himself. </p>
<p>"You know perfectly well that you could have his number within the hour if you only asked Abby to take care of it…", Liv said, matter-of-factly, and obviously she was right. It wouldn't be the first time that Abby helped him to get some bloke's connections. So far, nothing had ever worked out, however. Some had just been surprised where he got his number from, some met him another time, others were plainly rude and told him to piss off.  </p>
<p>"I don't wanna be that guy again…he probably doesn't care. Maybe he just wanted to shag a movie star or whatever…", Mick played it down, trying to act like it didn't affect him, but speaking these words out aloud truly hurt, because it had happened before too many times. And Liv didn't buy it, of course. She probably was the only one who could see straight through him.  </p>
<p>"Well, if you think that, then suit yourself", Liv shrugged, Mick knew it was rather a dare, prompting him to just go for it. But he didn't want to get into this now. </p>
<p>"What are you wearing tonight?", she wanted to know as Mick didn't reply anything further on that matter. </p>
<p>"My suit's in the car...let me just get it, then I can show you. Oh, and also what I brought you", Mick remembered, getting up to go downstairs to fetch the clothes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's what I'm wearing…", he said as he had put the suit bag down on Liv's bed and opened it to reveal a wide lapelled bordeaux suit and a plain white shirt.</p>
<p>"It's a nice colour...you'll look so handsome", Liv commented on the outfit. </p>
<p>"Thanks...well, and that's what I got for you", Mick smiled, handing her the box he had brought with him as well. </p>
<p>"You didn't…", Liv all but gasped as she noticed the brand label.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah...it was the one you also tried on last time and then couldn't decide and rather chose that emerald one instead", Mick explained, chuckling lightly as Liv opened the box, the sight of the gorgeous pastel rose coloured dress making her beam. </p>
<p>"It is a really nice one too...but that one, it's beautiful...thank you so much, Micky", Liv meant, pulling him into her arms for a tight hug. </p>
<p>"Glad you like it", he gave back, smiling about how giddy his sister was.</p>
<p>"I love it!", she assured, holding the dress up to look it over. </p>
<p>"Will you try it on?", Mick wanted to know. </p>
<p>"Of course! Turn around", Liv said and Mick complied, smiling to himself. This truly was like back when they were teenagers. </p>
<p>"Can you help me with the zipper?", Liv asked once she had put the dress on. </p>
<p>"Of course", Mick stepped behind her, pulling the zipper up for her, and then spun her around to gaze at her. </p>
<p>"You look stunning...really lovely", he commented on her looks, admiring the nicely flowing fabric of the evening gown. </p>
<p>"Thanks...it fits really well. I love it", Liv smiled. </p>
<p>"Didn't you bring a tie or bow tie?", she noticed then, looking over at Mick's suit on her bed.</p>
<p>"No, but...I guess I'd better go with some neckpiece instead", he chuckled, remembering the hickey on his neck.  </p>
<p>"That's what I wanted to suggest", Liv grinned. "I can also cover it up for you a little with some makeup", she offered, and obviously, he agreed. </p>
<p>Liv applying makeup on him made him get even more nostalgic. They'd done this so often back then. She'd never raised a brow at him, never let out a hurtful comment, had never even questioned his fondness of all things beautiful and girly. On the contrary, she'd put some of her own rouge and eyeliner and eyeshadow on him, let him borrow her lipstick, and didn't even blink an eye when he first asked her if he could try on one of her sun dresses. She probably was the only person in the world who'd ever understood his longing to just feel pretty, without demeaning him as a freak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, you're looking quite beautiful tonight as well, Micky", his sister told him as they were in the car later, on their way over to London to the award ceremony. </p>
<p>"Thanks", he replied, almost coyly, because he knew that Liv meant it. </p>
<p>"I bet if that chap saw you like this, he'd regret not leaving you his number", she added, grinning and winking at him. </p>
<p>"Oh, shut up, Liv", he chuckled, instinctively adjusting the silk scarf wrapped around his neck. </p>
<p>"You know I'm right", Liv returned, smirking, as she lightly squeezed his arm in reassurance.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
xxxxxxx<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Who's that woman on Mick's arm?<br/>
<br/>
Last night the British Academy Film Awards were hosted at the Royal Albert Hall in London. Mick Jagger, Academy Award winner, was nominated for best supporting actor for his role in 'Houston Heights'. He showed up on the red carpet, looking gorgeous as ever in a bordeaux coloured suit and chic neckpiece, accompanied by a beauty in a pastel rose Louis Vuitton dress. But who is the stunning brunette at his side? Mick's long-term girlfriend Mae Hudson has nothing to worry about: Mick was in the company of his younger sister, Olivia (22), who has supported him at red carpet events before. By the end of the evening, Mick had to go home without another award. This year, the honour of best supporting actor went to Roger Moore.<br/>
(The London Evening Mail, August 17th 1975)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course the made up headline at the end is a play on the first line of Let it Loose "Who's that woman on your arm?", thought it was fitting ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>this chapter is a little shorter as originally planned cause there was supposed to be another scene but I decided that it makes more sense if this was the first scene of the next chapter instead. Hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yet another award show. Again held in London. This time, the Britannia Awards, and once more, Mick was nominated as best supporting actor. It had only been about three weeks since he had last been in town. He'd come there straight from Venice after collecting a Golden Lion for the best picture of the annual festival. By now, it all started feeling a bit like a blur. Too many of these events going on all at once and although he should probably be used to it by now, he really wasn't. It always was the same, but still so overwhelming. Though, nothing would ever compare to that first Oscar win, but Mick couldn't deny that he still felt incredibly thrilled about every single nomination. And even if he didn't win in the end, it always was an honour to be there, just because he'd never dared to dream of all of this. All he originally had wanted to do was play theatre. </p>
<p>However, no matter how flattering it was having been nominated for yet another movie award, the events itself, the after parties, literally were but a blue print each time. He found himself surrounded by other actors and producers and screenwriters, some of which he had worked with before, others whom he was longing to work with, yet others whom he couldn't stand because they were difficult to work with. Always the same chatter, congratulations, rumours about new collaborations, sometimes half-hearted offers for another project. And of course, there was the obligatory hive of reporters and photographers who kept whirring around like oversized bloodthirsty mosquitoes in human form. </p>
<p>This night, Mick didn't have Liv at his side who would always keep him the most enjoyable company, never taking anything too seriously during these events. But she was at that stage in her degree in medicine by now where she needed to intern at a hospital, and unfortunately, that night and the next day she had to work. It had been a total bummer for Mick coming back to London, knowing he wouldn't be able to see his little sister that time. </p>
<p>He'd walked down the red carpet with his co-stars, as he'd done in Venice, enjoying getting to hang out with them again. While shooting a movie, a lot of the time it was inevitable growing close to the people around, being stuck on the set together for many hours every single day. That was exactly how the rumours about himself and Mae had started two years ago while filming a romantic drama together. They'd always spent a lot of time around each other, on and off set, and soon paparazzi snaps of them had showed up in the press. Mick's manager, as well as Mae's, couldn't have been more excited about their blossoming friendship. Like that, it had been easy selling their connection as a romantic relationship that had expanded beyond the one portrayed on screen. Neither Mick nor Mae had been too happy about this play of pretend in the beginning. They only were friends and never would be anything but. Both of them being young, in age as in experience of the glamour world, they didn't see the need for a fake relationship. But eventually, they'd both come to understand the necessity of it. And now, about two years later, they were dearest friends, while the whole world regarded them as a match made in heaven. </p>
<p>Actually, Mae had wanted to accompany him to Italy for the Venice film festival and then to London, but her filming schedule had been completely thrown over at the last minute and she needed to stay in LA. For a moment, Mick wished that she was there with him now. He was great at small talk and light banter with new people but it didn't fulfill him. While he was standing around with a few of his co-stars at the after show event, he noticed that he hadn't really been listening to their conversation in a while, as his thoughts had drifted off. He wasn't necessarily bored by them, just not entertained, either. They were all fun to hang out, but he was tired of their chit-chat. </p>
<p>Eventually, he excused himself, saying he wanted to catch up with some other old friends. However, once he had wandered off, he actually was indecisive about what to do. Get another drink, look for some people he wanted to talk to, or call it a night and leave. It wasn't like he was required to stay until dawn just because he had won one of these trophies. That currently he kept carrying around with himself, posing with it whenever one of the photographers showed up, asking for a picture. He felt utterly tired of smiling for the cameras by now. </p>
<p>Just as he had made up his mind, deciding that he would go back to the car waiting for him outside, so it could take him to his hotel, he spotted someone familiar but totally unexpected. Although they'd met only once, Mick would always remember Keith. It had been three weeks since their encounter and the only reason he had been able to get him off his mind, was his busy schedule. But seeing him again now, camera in hand, as he kept taking pictures of award winners, nominées and other party attendees, catapulted him straight back to that hotel room again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith!", someone called out his name, taking him by surprise. He hadn't expected anyone knowing him there. Definitely not among all the starlets, but Keith also hadn't been working long enough in this job yet to have deeper connections to reporters or photographers of other news outlets. As he looked up from his camera which he had been adjusting, he met the blue eyes of Mick Jagger, gazing at him in astonishment. </p>
<p>"Mick…", he got out, quite startled, almost at a loss for words. He certainly had not expected that. Theoretically, he was very well aware that Mick would attend this event. He had been nominated after all. But for some reason, until now, it hadn't occurred to Keith that he might actually get to see him again. Above all, he had not expected in the slightest for Mick to walk up to him like that. To even remember him. Let alone still know his name. </p>
<p>"What...what are you doing here?", Mick asked, unintelligible as if he, neither, did expect to meet Keith there of all places. </p>
<p>"Uhm...my job, I guess?", he gave back with a low chuckle, holding up his camera in explanation. "Same as you?"</p>
<p>"I guess", Mick replied, smirking a little. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his cream coloured three piece suit, light blue shirt and dark blue bow tie. Keith became very aware of the fact that while he was checking out Mick, Mick definitely was doing the same to him, which left Keith grinning to himself. </p>
<p>"Do you have some time for a drink?", Mick wanted to know then, eagerly looking at him. </p>
<p>"I gotta do my work, Mick", he only meant, because unlike Mick, he wasn't there for fun. They needed pictures for the next issue of their weekly magazine that would come out the next Tuesday.  </p>
<p>"Well...you wanna take a picture of me, then?", Mick suggested, winking at him. </p>
<p>"Sure", Keith nodded, lifting up his camera as Mick smiled at him. Surprisingly, it was his real smile, Keith noticed, not the one he had put on for the photoshoot when they first met. Not some fake smile that Keith had observed all evening dozens of times from various people. He'd seen Mick posing before. Now he definitely wasn't. Instead, he kept smiling at him with the same fondness in his eyes that Keith had found there in their most intimate moments together. </p>
<p>"How about another?", Mick said, startling Keith out of his thoughts. For an instant, Keith nearly had forgotten that they were at the after show event of some award ceremony. He had felt like being teleported back to that hotel room with Mick, snapping pictures, spending the whole evening together, talking, flirting, making love. It almost was like no time had passed at all. </p>
<p>"If you want", he meant, quick at regaining his countenance as he took another photograph of Mick. </p>
<p>"You sure you don't want to grab a drink?", he asked him once more. Keith couldn't deny that he wanted to hang out with Mick again. He was funny and charming and incredibly sweet, yet, Keith was inclined to take his job seriously. It might not always have been that way, but by now he tried to be all about business before pleasure. And also, he quite liked the idea of giving Mick the runarounds. He still couldn't comprehend that Mick would want to spend time with him of all people. When all the great ones of British and American cinema were around to keep him company instead. It certainly seemed flattering, but Keith wasn't one to easily fall for that. Mick didn't impress him simply by being Mick Jagger. </p>
<p>"I'm not done here yet", he eventually settled for and Mick only nodded in reply. If Keith wasn't mistaken, he seemed a bit bummed for a moment, until he could muster a neutral expression. Then, Mick got closer towards him, stepped into his personal space almost too closely. Keith could feel Mick's warm breath on his skin as they kept regarding each other for an instant. </p>
<p>"I'm at the Gore again…", Mick whispered then. "Room 1009."</p>
<p>"So?", Keith raised his brow, pretending that he wasn't very well aware of what Mick was insinuating. </p>
<p>"If you wanna drop by for a drink later", Mick added in an even quieter voice before stepping back again. They both knew that they weren't actually talking about drinks here. Not really. </p>
<p>"I'll see", Keith smirked, winking at him as Mick stared back at him almost in disbelief. Apparently he had been expecting a different reaction. But Keith wasn't willing to give it to him, not now, not there. </p>
<p>"Well...I...I guess I'll see you around", he managed to say after a moment and Keith definitely enjoyed how startled Mick was. </p>
<p>"I guess", he nodded, giving him a lopsided grin before turning around to find his next photo model. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Keith arrived at the Gore, it was shortly after midnight. Surely, the after show party would be going on for some more hours, but it had to go on without him. He'd taken a row of photographs of dozens of people, hoping it would suffice and some would be fitting for the article his colleague was supposed to write about the whole event. </p>
<p>While on the lift, staring at himself in the mirror, looking at his dishevelled hair, for a moment he wondered what on earth he was doing there. About half an hour or so before Keith had decided to call it a night, he'd spotted Mick again, and he'd given him a little wave and a smile, indicating that he would be leaving. So Mick should be well back in his room by now. Keith on the other hand, felt like he wasn't supposed to be there. A feeling that hadn't left him the whole evening. All of this was way too fancy for him, and he seemed totally out of place, completely underdressed in his washed out jeans and his crumpled shirt underneath the only suit jacket he owned. </p>
<p>But once he had left the event, there was something like a pull in his chest that kept steering him over to this place instead towards his own flat. A desire to see Mick again, to spend some more time with him, even if it were only mere hours. After all, Mick was the one who had asked him to come there, Keith was only taking the chance. He wasn't one to decline the invitation of someone as gorgeous and amazing as Mick. </p>
<p>After he knocked on the door, it didn't take long for Mick to open up. For a moment, he just stared at him, once more as if surprised to see him, before he grabbed Keith by the hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. He only released his hand again as they had both settled down on the comfortable dark red Chesterfield couch.</p>
<p>"You came here", Mick finally said, not able to hide the giddy little smile crossing his lips. He almost had given up hoping and waiting for Keith to still come around. At least earlier at the after show party he hadn't made the impression that he actually wanted to. Keith now being there in his hotel room didn't only amaze Mick, but it also made his heartbeat quicken. </p>
<p>"You thought I wouldn't", Keith smirked, watching Mick duck his head. </p>
<p>"Well...you didn't sound too enthusiastic…", he meant, his reply coming across almost coy. Keith thought it was endearing how shy Mick could get when in private. Like all the confidence and charisma that usually surrounded him had been blown away. That way, he looked nothing like the fabulous and glamorous Hollywood Star he had appeared to be when getting up on that stage to collect his award earlier that night. Just like a young man unable to use his well acquired acting skills to hide his feelings behind them. </p>
<p>"You still waited up for me", Keith pointed out, a little teasing. He didn't want to be mean to Mick, he simply liked seeing him all flustered, it was adorable. </p>
<p>"I was scared I'd never see you again…", Mick admitted, biting his lip. He could have come up with a whittier reply, something flirty, not as somber and honest. He had mastered the art of not telling the whole truth over the past years but he didn't want to lie and pretend around Keith, he couldn't. Not when Keith was one of the sole people he didn't feel the need to fool, because he was comfortable around him. Even if he made him blush and show nerves. Maybe, he was comfortable enough around him to allow just that. </p>
<p>"Would that have been so tragic?", Keith wanted to know in a joking manner, but actually he was quite curious for Mick's reply. He was amazed by how open and direct Mick was, he hadn't expected it. Just as he hadn't anticipated to be sitting there with him, once more in an expensive hotel room. These moments spent with Mick almost seemed like they were stuck in their own little world, totally different from whatever life looked on the outside of that hotel room. Maybe it felt the same for Mick. Maybe this was the reason for him being this sincere and honest with Keith. </p>
<p>"I really enjoyed being with you last time…", Mick said, his voice but a whisper. He needed Keith to know, wanted him to know that he truly meant this. That he wouldn't have asked him to join him in his room once more if he didn't actually want him. But he could say none of that, couldn't find the right words to express himself without feeling even more pathetic than he already did. </p>
<p><em>"So did I…",</em> Keith wanted to say but stopped himself. Didn't want to be that soppy, even if Mick was. It wasn't like him getting this cheesy so easily. "That's why you asked me here again?", he inquired instead, smirking. Of course, he knew that it was just like that. </p>
<p>"Isn't it obvious?", Mick replied, grinning at him, as he repeated the exact words he'd told Keith that first night they were together. The memory of it made Keith chuckle lightly.</p>
<p>"You're not bored of me?", he wanted to know, posing the question that kept nagging him. Out of everyone Mick could have chatted up this night, he'd chosen Keith, once more. It was hard to believe. Yet, he was sitting there in Mick's fancy five star hotel suite. </p>
<p>"How could I?", Mick asked back, rhetorically, but for Keith it truly was astonishing and rendered him speechless for a moment. As far as he was concerned, he was just some random nearly forty year old bloke, a vagabond photographer, nothing special. Mick surely must be used to entirely different company, way out of Keith's league. It definitely was beyond him to find in himself whatever Mick was seeing in him. </p>
<p>"Congratulations, by the way", he managed to say after a while, for lack of anything better to return, nodding towards the award that Mick had put down on the table next to the couch. </p>
<p>"Thanks...you know, it's probably gonna sound stupid but...you being here with me is way better than any trophy…", Mick mumbled, his cheeks clearly flushing pink as he wondered why he couldn't just keep his mouth shut. If he kept sputtering like that, Keith probably would think he was a total goof, might call it a night, and leave. </p>
<p>"You must be kidding…", Keith almost snorted. On one hand, he barely could believe Mick's words, because it seemed ludicrous. Why would he so badly want to be with him of all people? On the other hand, Keith was utterly stunned because judging from Mick's behaviour, it became obvious that he was saying the truth. And this startled him even further. Because there was no obligation for Mick telling him any of that. Yet, he did. It was entirely perplexing. </p>
<p>"I'm not…", Mick said, coyly averting his gaze towards his own hands, chiding himself for babbling things like that. It was silly, soppy. He probably was completely embarrassing himself. But he couldn't stop it. Keith's presence made his head spin, he couldn't think straight any longer. </p>
<p>"I'm surprised you still remembered my name", Keith said, only halfway joking now. He really was. He couldn't believe that he might have left such an impression on someone like Mick that he would still carry him in his thoughts even after three weeks. After they only had spent one evening together.</p>
<p>"I...I couldn't…", Mick started, but ended up disrupting himself. He wanted to say <em>"I couldn't forget about you",</em> but he was aware that it would sound weird, utterly pathetic. Although it was the truth. Over the past few weeks, since he'd first encountered Keith, he'd toyed a lot with the idea to just ask Abby to get him his number. But the more days had been passing since the day they met, the more absurd this idea became to Mick. The longer he waited, the less sure he was that Keith would even still want anything to do with him. He had just left after all. </p>
<p>"You're looking really handsome tonight", he settled for instead, smiling at Keith. He was wearing some blue skinny jeans and a black suit jacket over a simple white shirt, the first few buttons undone. His hair was all ruffled and once more he was spotting some stubble. Seeing him like that, all Mick could think of was how gorgeous he was and how badly he wanted to pull Keith closer to finally be able to kiss him, mess his hair up even further. He wanted to taste him once more, wanted for Keith to take him to bed again, to undress him, and caress him like he'd done before. And he wanted to lay wrapped up in Keith's arms, cuddling, falling asleep with him and wake up the next morning to find him still there with him. Mick knew it was corny but he couldn't help himself imagining and feeling these things while looking at Keith. He was entirely something else from everything and everyone Mick had ever experienced so far. </p>
<p>"Please...you're all dressed up and perfect, I look like I'm working at the next truck stop…", Keith returned, incredulously, and Mick couldn't believe that he didn't realise how amazingly attractive he was. </p>
<p>"You'd be their best dressed employee", Mick chuckled at how absurd this comparison was. "I mean it, you know...you cleaned up really nice...and I'm not that perfect anymore now…", he added, almost sheepishly, referring to his undone bow tie, the sleeves of his shirt lazily rolled up, his jacket lying on the next best chair. </p>
<p>"You're still so beautiful…", Keith said, almost in awe, because Mick was entirely gorgeous. For a while, they simply kept holding each other's gaze, as if both at a loss for words. Mick was smiling lightly, a sweet little smile that Keith could but mirror because it was incredibly endearing. </p>
<p>"You fancy having a drink now?", Mick managed to ask after a few silent moments, ready to get something from the mini bar, or call room service. He couldn't simply sit still any longer with Keith being right next to him, he made him feel all excited and Mick's heart started racing only from looking at him. </p>
<p>"I much rather fancy having you", Keith gave back in a low voice, grinning at him widely, his bold reply making Mick chuckle. </p>
<p>"I fancy that too", he smirked, before leaning over, bringing Keith closer by the back of his neck until their lips finally met in a longing kiss that Mick had been waiting for all evening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You ever gonna tell me what happened there?", Mick mumbled, gently trailing his fingers along the scarred piece of skin above Keith's left hip bone. He was huddled up against his side, an arm draped across his belly, drawing little patterns on his still heated skin. Mick's brain was all fogged, he felt dreamy, entirely content to be lying there with Keith, snuggling, coming down again after making love.</p>
<p>"Maybe…", Keith only shrugged, as he was leaning against the cushioned headboard of the king sized bed, a cigarette dangling from his lips, one arm lazily wrapped around Mick, holding him close. </p>
<p>"Does that mean you wanna see me again?", Mick asked. He couldn't help himself but sound all hopeful about the prospect. </p>
<p>"Depends on whether you wanna see me again", Keith gave back, his lips curling into an amused smile. </p>
<p>"Why didn't you stay last time?", Mick couldn't stop himself from asking. He probably shouldn't, he only would make things awkward in the end. Keith wasn't obliged to anything, of course, it had been the completely natural choice for him to leave. Other people might have found it odd to wake up and find him still there. But Mick was the exception to that rule. At least when he got along with someone as splendidly as with Keith. </p>
<p>"You didn't ask me to…", was all he returned, taking another long drag from his cigarette before stumping it out in the ashtray on the bedside table. </p>
<p>"So if I asked you to...would you stay with me tonight?", Mick dared to inquire. It was almost ridiculous how hard his heart was beating against his ribs as he kept awaiting Keith's reply. As if he'd posed a way more important or captious question than that. </p>
<p>Keith shrugged once more, apparently indecisive and his nonchalant gesture was enough to make Mick's heart falter. He was very well aware that he already was way too deep in whatever this was. It was only the second night they spent together, yet, Mick couldn't deny, and probably couldn't hide that he was fancying Keith badly. And once he let himself fall, he always fell hard and fast, there was no in-between. Just do or die. It was the perfect recipe for inevitable heartbreak, which was a steady companion to him. Things never worked out for one reason or the other. Men came and took little pieces of his heart away as they went. Nobody ever stayed. His brain couldn't imagine things to go any differently with Keith, however, his heart kept hoping. He was fast approaching Rubicon, already sensing that, irrevocably, he'd start falling for Keith if he wasn't being cautious. Question was whether he wanted to be. Or if he was willing to take the chance of possible heartache if the alternative meant something he didn't even dare imagining. </p>
<p>"You lost something last time...one of your bracelets", Mick quietly let Keith know after a moment as Keith didn't go on to reply anything. </p>
<p>"You still got it?", he wanted to know, actually sounding curious now. </p>
<p>"You want it back?"</p>
<p>"Nah, you can keep it if you like, it's yours", Keith told him, giving him a soft smile that made Mick's heart skip a beat. </p>
<p>"Only if you stay...will you?", he playfully prompted him, smirking a little to hide how nervous he actually was about asking Keith that. It was such a mundane question, yet he feared for the wrong reaction. </p>
<p>"Tonight?", Keith simply asked back instead of replying. </p>
<p>"I'd love to have breakfast with you tomorrow...", Mick explained, sheepishly nuzzling his face closer against Keith's skin. </p>
<p>"Fine", Keith eventually agreed, his smile audible in his voice, pulling him further against his side. </p>
<p>"Thanks", Mick mumbled, definitely relieved as he kept smiling to himself, before he pressed a soft little kiss to Keith's chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obviously, "room 1009" is an hommage to Shine a Light..."Saw you stretched out in room ten-o-nine..."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!<br/>totally didn't think I'd manage to post this chapter this WE I was soo busy with work these past two weeks and also kinda felt stuck with the story a bit. But then I realised why and overcame this problem by splitting the chapter (so these are just the scenes I have written so far, the others will come up in the next chapter) and I think this one is long enough already anyway, because they are having a REALLY long conversation. </p>
<p>At first I had the feeling that this is kind of a filler-chapter but I wanna be fair on myself and think there actually is no such thing as a "filler chapter" because even if there isn't really much happening except for them talking, they learn more about each other here and we also get some more backstory on both of them which is always very important! It's just a bit sad because I am having all these cute moments in mind and had them planned for this chapter, but they gotta wait for the next...hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Mick noticed when regaining consciousness the next morning was the warm body engulfing his own. Keith had kept his promise after all and hadn't left this time, but had stayed with him instead. He was hugging Mick from behind, their legs entangled, an arm draped around his mid, holding him tight. Mick nearly let out a contented sigh upon feeling Keith's warm skin pressed against his own. For once, he felt quite happy, almost at peace, not like he had only been used another time and then dumped like a piece of garbage. He couldn't contain the little smile crossing his lips as he nestled his face against the pillow, his eyes still closed, enjoying the comfortable warmth radiating off of Keith's body. Slowly, his fingers danced over Keith's arm that was resting against his bare chest, before interlacing his hand with Keith's. His simple gesture made Keith murmur lightly, as he started stirring awake, humming against Mick's neck, his breath tickling him. </p>
<p>"Hmm...morning", Keith mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. </p>
<p>"Hey...did I wake you?", Mick whispered, apologetically. </p>
<p>"S'fine…don't worry", Keith returned, the smile audible in his voice as he started to press some little kisses to Mick's neck in reassurance. Usually, he wasn't so soft and affectionate with someone he'd only just met and barely knew. But Mick was so sweet and endearing and there was something so utterly vulnerable about him that made it tough not wanting to keep him safely wrapped up in his arms, to protect him from all harm. </p>
<p>"You slept well?", Mick asked once he had turned around, now facing Keith. His hair was all messy and he had a sleepy look in his eyes that made Mick smile lightly because he looked entirely lovable. </p>
<p>"Hmm...pretty good", he meant, stifling a yawn. "How about you?"</p>
<p>"Pretty good, too", Mick grinned as he couldn't stop himself from cupping Keith's stubbly cheek with his hand, gently running a thumb across it. Keith smiled back at him, turning his head to first kiss Mick's palm before he leaned closer, engulfing him in a slow kiss. </p>
<p>If Mick hadn't asked him to stay the night, Keith would have been long gone by now. Usually, that's how he handled things like these, if he figured that he wouldn't be seeing someone again anyway. He didn't want to get too invested, didn't want to let his feelings get carried away only to end up hurting. But he certainly didn't regret his decision to stay. Mick was so beautiful and charming and Keith truly liked being around him. So he let himself relish in their comfortable closeness, wanted to enjoy the time they got to spend together. However little it still might be.</p>
<p>For some moments, they kept sharing lazy kisses, Mick smiling against Keith's lips in between because he felt so amazingly content. He knew that in another situation, in another mood, with another partner, this could have ended up in some more love making. Instead, they found themselves embracing, cuddling, hands trailing gentle lines on the other's body, locking eyes to share soft smiles. Mick was completely enchanted, nearly enamoured, and he wished that he could be held and caressed by Keith like this just a while longer, or a little more often. Because the intimacy they were sharing in these moments was even more enjoyable, more beautiful than when sleeping together. </p>
<p>"What's your plan for today? You gotta be somewhere?", Mick eventually said after they had silently been regarding each other for a while, both smiling lightly.  </p>
<p>"Not really...I got the weekend off", Keith let him know. Probably he would hang out with Ronnie and some other mates later that day, drinking and jamming, going to the pub. Just the usual. </p>
<p>"So...we could stay in bed for another while?", Mick chuckled and Keith nodded in agreement, quite liking the sound of that. </p>
<p>"Hmm...", he let out an approving noise. </p>
<p>"Or we could order breakfast and then…", Mick started, not sure whether he should actually suggest what he had in mind. He never did that with someone he barely knew. But Keith wasn't like all the rest. Although it might be naïve and premature, Mick felt like he could trust him. Like he knew him, despite barely knowing anything about him. Keith had told him a lot about the countries he'd travelled to, the people he had met, the animals he had photographed. But by doing so, he had managed to disclose surprisingly little about himself. Still, Mick felt way more comfortable around him than he had with anyone in ages. </p>
<p>"And then?", Keith prompted him to go on, looking at him expectantly. </p>
<p>"I've got this country house in Sussex, down by the coast...and I thought of spending the weekend there before I gotta go back to LA...", Mick told him, still a little unsure of whether to pose that question. He wanted to avoid Keith brushing him off, dismissing his idea. On the other hand, he felt like he'd be missing out if he didn't at least take the chance. "Would you...would you maybe wanna join me there?", he eventually dared to ask.</p>
<p>"You...you want me to come to your house with you?", Keith asked back, visibly stunned. </p>
<p>"I mean...if you like…", Mick shrugged, starting to feel stupid. Clearly, it was too soon for a suggestion like that, he shouldn't have made it. "I thought it could be nice, being able to spend some more time together before I'm leaving, but...if you got other stuff to do, that's fine, I understand", he tried to explain, backpaddling, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. </p>
<p>"No, I…I'd like to, actually...it's just…", Keith started, still baffled by Mick's offer. </p>
<p>He hadn't expected to find himself in this situation. When he went to that award show the night before, he simply had wanted to do his job. There was no way to foresee any of that. Not that he would meet Mick again, nor that he'd ask him back to his room, and then to stay the night. But least of all did Keith expect Mick to actually want to spend even more time with him than they already had. It was completely beyond him that Mick would care to do so and didn't have better things in mind than hanging out with him. </p>
<p>"What?", Mick wanted to know, hoping that Keith wasn't just trying to talk himself out of it somehow. </p>
<p>"I don't really have any of my stuff and...I mean...do you really want that?", Keith returned, carefully watching him. </p>
<p>He didn't know too much about Mick yet, but from what he'd told Keith, he could figure that Mick was trying pretty hard to keep his private life private. So it was astonishing, to say the least, that Mick would make a suggestion like that to someone like Keith. Someone he barely even knew, and who above all, worked for a media outlet. If Keith was anything like some of his colleagues, he could shamelessly use all of this against Mick, expose him, make money out of it. At least as long as Mick wouldn't end up sueing the shit out of him for libel. He was painfully aware of that. But nothing would be further from Keith than to drag Mick, or use him, or bring any trouble upon him. On the contrary. Mick was so young and probably somewhat credulous, naïve, that Keith actually felt the need to make sure Mick realised what he was getting himself into. He was a sweet and sensitive soul, almost just a boy still, and Keith couldn't live with the thought that there were more than enough people who would be all cold-blooded and would end up using Mick. He certainly didn't want to be among them, but instead wanted to keep Mick safe from anything like that. </p>
<p>Where this urge was coming from - he couldn't pinpoint. However, he supposed that it might have to do with him getting roped into staying the night, waking up with Mick like this. Keith hadn't done this in forever. Not since that fateful incident that completely threw him off the tracks. He only wanted to save himself from even more grief and heartache. However, he felt like he let himself get turned soft and sentimental by Mick's manner: the way he was so amazingly endearing, outright enchanting. It made it tough turning him down because he simply was that sweet and gorgeous. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't", Mick clarified. He wasn't being dumb or naïve here. Of course, he was aware, what was at stake. But he had met enough people by now to learn how to judge different characters. Deep down, he knew that he could trust Keith. He wasn't even truly interested in celebrities or gossip or any of that, hell, he hadn't even known who Mick was. To Keith, he could be just a random bloke. So Mick didn't get the feeling that he would have to worry about Keith backstabbing him. Quite on the contrary: with Keith, for once Mick felt like he could drop any act, he could simply be. </p>
<p>"We could stop by your place, so you could gather some things", he eventually suggested, hoping that it was enough for Keith to agree.</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan", Keith meant, because he didn't want to say goodbye already. The promise of getting to be with Mick for the weekend actually seemed quite thrilling. And not because Mick was a famous actor. To Keith, it wasn't a chance to hang out with someone rich, or get to shag a star. He didn't care about these things much. For all he knew, Mick could be a binman. He simply wanted a chance to spend more time with someone he found to be amazingly entertaining, and whom he was drawn and attracted to not only physically. </p>
<p>"Great", Mick smiled, completely giddy about the prospect of spending the whole weekend with Keith. Actually, he was so glad about Keith's reply that he couldn't hold back from engulfing him in an embrace and pressing some little kisses to his lips. He felt close to infatuated. </p>
<p>"So...what do you usually have for breakfast?", he added then, still holding Keith close, smiling in excitement, but he really could do with some breakfast by now. </p>
<p>"Black coffee and a cigarette", Keith gave back and Mick chuckled because for some reason this was exactly the answer he would have expected from Keith. All nonchalant, as always. </p>
<p>"I think we can do better than that", he said, before leaning over to grab the telephone and call room service. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where's your country house?", Keith asked as they were sitting in the back of the van, Mick's bodyguard-come-driver, Bobby, steering them through the dispersing traffic as they were leaving the city behind. </p>
<p>After enjoying an almost exuberant breakfast with soft boiled eggs and waffles and various fruits, they'd left for Keith's flat. There, he had almost sprinted up the stairs and grabbed a bag to stuff some clean clothes and things into, before returning to the car so they could be going on their way. </p>
<p>"A little less than two hours from here...it's by the sea, pretty nice and secluded…", Mick let him know as they were driving through the southern suburbs of London.</p>
<p>He had asked Bobby to turn on some blues rock station on the radio, and then prompted him to wind up the glass panel between the driver's cab and the back of the car. Of course, Mick fully trusted Bobby, the man literally was there to protect him with his life after all. Obviously, Bobby knew that Mick fancied guys and that Mae wasn't actually his girlfriend, they'd been working together for almost three years after all. Nevertheless, Mick wanted to ensure at least some privacy while in the car with Keith, talking to him, as Bobby was driving them out of London. </p>
<p>"Do you go there often?", Keith wanted to know. </p>
<p>"Not as much as I want to...I'm not in England as often as I wish…", Mick said, almost sighing. He always had too little time there. Most of his life was happening in LA now, at least when they were filming in the studios. There were more than enough occasions where he had to travel around to remote film sets, movie premiers or award shows. Actually, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd been at his country house, it certainly had been more than half a year ago. But Abby had let the housekeeper, Mrs. Barlow, know that Mick would be spending the weekend there. She was a lovely elderly lady from the nearby village who kept tending to the place in Mick's absence, making sure everything was alright for when he wanted to come back for a stay. </p>
<p>"Did you never get homesick on your travels?", he added in an afterthought, remembering that compared to all the miles that Keith had collected, he probably had seen as good as nothing of the world yet. Or rather just always the same places.</p>
<p>"'Course I did...but there were always so many new things to discover that I didn't have much time reminiscing about it…", Keith meant. </p>
<p>Naturally, sometimes he had been missing his friends or his mum, but mostly, getting to make new experiences was what kept him busy and his thoughts in the present, simply having fun for a while. Just as about now. He didn't really think about what it meant exactly that Mick had invited him to come along to Sussex. All he cared about for the moment was that he could spend some more time with Mick, because he'd totally been enjoying his company so far. </p>
<p>"Why did you stop travelling around?", Mick then inquired and Keith had to suppress a sigh. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about, not now, maybe not ever. </p>
<p>"There was...a lot of stuff happened...I grew sick of it, couldn't stand it any longer...I just wanted to come back home", he returned, hoping this was enough of an explanation.</p>
<p>"Do you do this often?", he asked, before Mick could come up with anything else.</p>
<p>Keith didn't want to get into this topic any further. There were loads of reasons he had given up on his vagabond life, but he wasn't willing to discuss the most pivotal one. It was too painful, still. And he didn't want to dwell on it, either, because it always brought his spirits down. </p>
<p>"What?", Mick said, a little confused by the question. </p>
<p>"Taking random strangers on a weekend trip to your secret country escape?", Keith specified with a chuckle, but kept regarding him curiously. </p>
<p>"No…not really. You're the first…", Mick admitted, averting his gaze. He was nearly embarrassed about how bashful he was getting around Keith all the time. This wasn't much like him. Usually, he was the flirtatious one, but Keith quite easily kept swiping him off his feet over and over again. </p>
<p>"Should I be flattered now?", Keith replied, teasingly winking at him. All this man did was easy-going, plain cool, Mick admired it, he admired him. </p>
<p>"Maybe", he grinned, giving himself away. The sole people who had been at his country house since he bought it two year ago were his mother and Liv and Abby. He hadn't even taken Mae there yet. </p>
<p>"You know...you're right, though…", he started, thinking of Keith's comment about being a random stranger. Ultimately, this was what he still was, even after spending the night together for a second time. </p>
<p>"What with?", Keith prompted. He had one elbow leaned against the window, propping his head against his hand. </p>
<p>"Well...pretty much all I know about you is that you like shepherd's pie, the Blues, and that you're a bloody great shag", Mick meant, chuckling, making Keith laugh at his words. </p>
<p>"Is that so?", he asked, playfully raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"You should know", Mick cheekily smiled, almost certain that Keith, just like Mick himself, was thinking of the past night, their time spent in ecstasy, the bliss after. Keith didn't reply anything, he simply smirked back at him, almost as if to honour the saying, a gentleman never tells. </p>
<p>"Look, you didn't even say where you're from…", Mick meant, a little more serious now. Getting to sleep with Keith was all wonderful and exciting, and Mick would be lying if he was saying that he wasn't yearning for Keith to make love to him again. But he genuinely liked him, and he was longing to find out more about him, really wanted to get to know him. </p>
<p>"You know I live in London, we just stopped by at my flat", Keith said, fully aware that this wasn't what Mick might want to hear. But he couldn't keep himself from giving him a somewhat uncouth answer. </p>
<p>"I mean...where did you grow up?", Mick specified, hoping to coax at least a little something out of Keith. </p>
<p>"Well...fine. I...I'm from a really small place near Coventry, Bretford. Moved to London for art school...then ended up travelling around, taking pictures", he gave back, basically summing up his life in only one small sentence. </p>
<p>"That's the very short version of your story", Mick commented, chuckling at the reply. </p>
<p>"What else is there to tell?", Keith said in a teasing way, just to mess with Mick a little. Actually, he didn't mind Mick asking him these things. He only didn't think that his answers would be much entertaining. </p>
<p>"What about your family?"</p>
<p>"My mum's still living around there...", he shrugged, wondering why Mick would be interested in knowing about his family. </p>
<p>"What about siblings?", he went on, actually curious about that, seeing that his sister was one of the most important persons in Mick's life. </p>
<p>"I'm an only child", Keith simply returned. </p>
<p>"I got a younger sister", Mick mentioned. </p>
<p>"I know." </p>
<p>"You do?", he asked, a bit astounded. </p>
<p>"You mentioned her...during that interview", Keith reminded him, smiling lightly upon Mick's stunned expression. </p>
<p>"You remember?", Mick was nearly baffled now, because he hadn't expected Keith to still remember. </p>
<p>"You remembered that I like shepherd's pie", Keith gave back and Mick chuckled. </p>
<p>"Fair enough...what about your dad?", he wanted to know then. </p>
<p>"He died in the war...when I was only five…", Keith said, aware that he sounded very short-spoken. He didn't even intend to be, but there really wasn't anything that special about his family or his upbringing. </p>
<p>"I'm really sorry…", Mick offered, truly looking sympathetic. </p>
<p>"It's okay...I never really got to know him much…I was too small when he was drafted", Keith shrugged. There were some few very early and blurry memories he had of his dad, but for the biggest part of his life, he'd grown up with a single mum who adored him and whom he loved dearly. </p>
<p>"You're pretty much a war baby…", Mick mindlessly commented.</p>
<p>"Don't make me feel that old…", Keith shushed him. </p>
<p>"You're not", Mick tried, but Keith didn't want to hear it. </p>
<p>"I'll be turning thirty-nine in a few months…", he all but sighed, while Mick simply smiled at him. </p>
<p>"I don't mind", he assured him and kept smiling at him until Keith couldn't help but mirror his expression. For a moment, they were regarding each other, Keith apparently looking for any sign that Mick didn't mean it. But his words were sincere. </p>
<p>"My dad just left…", Mick said after a while, ripping his eyes away from Keith's.  </p>
<p>"How old were you?", he carefully inquired. </p>
<p>"Eight…", was the only thing he offered on that matter because he didn't want to further think about this again now. When he was younger, he'd wasted way too many hours wondering about his father's reasons. By now, he was long over that. </p>
<p>"You get along well with your sister?", Keith asked then because from what Mick had mentioned about his sister during the interview, he had gotten the impression that they probably were pretty close. </p>
<p>"She's my best friend...I wanted to see her this weekend, but she has to work...she's studying to become a doctor", he let Keith know, still regretting that he probably wouldn't be able to see Liv again anytime soon. </p>
<p>"So she's the bright one in your family?", Keith joked, widely grinning at him. </p>
<p>"You trying to tell me I'm dumb?", Mick gave back in faked outrage. </p>
<p>"No...you're the pretty one, I'm sure", Keith winked at him, watching Mick duck his head. </p>
<p>"You're an idiot", he mumbled, sounding slightly abashed. </p>
<p>"Just stating the truth...you're gorgeous", Keith said, this time not teasing, but in a sincere way. </p>
<p>"Thanks", Mick returned, almost coyly, and actually blushed. He'd heard it from a thousand people in a hundred tongues but from Keith's mouth these words had a whole other melody to them. One that made his heart race and let his palms get all sweaty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I ask you something?", Keith wanted to know after a moment, waiting until Mick lifted his head again, meeting his eyes. </p>
<p>"Yeah…", he nodded. 'Anything', he almost added, because he was sure that whatever question Keith posed, he wouldn't mind. Because in order to get to know Keith, Mick needed to open up as well. </p>
<p>"What's the deal with you and Mae?"</p>
<p>"You know about Mae?", he asked back, nearly in wonder, not realising for an instant that literally the whole world knew about him and Mae, and feeling quite stupid once he did.</p>
<p>"You mentioned her in the interview...and well...uh, one of my colleagues is a fan of yours, I suppose. She always talks about the articles about you in these tattler magazines…", Keith explained, sounding a little embarrassed to talk about that stuff. </p>
<p>He didn't give a damn about any of these reports being written about Mick. But ever since he had got to photograph him for the magazine, some of his colleagues who were not there with him and Sarah, kept asking about how it was to meet Mick. Obviously, Sarah had been gushing about Mick as well, as almost all of his female colleagues did. Keith, however, had stayed collected and calm, shrugging, only offering that Mick seemed quite fun to hang out with. Which was the truth. Anything that happened after the photoshoot was nobody else's bloody business but Mick's and his own. </p>
<p>"Mae's one of my best friends…", Mick said before Keith could go on with anything. </p>
<p>"So you aren't dating her?", he dug deeper because that is what he had heard. </p>
<p>"Yes and no...we're not, actually, dating. It's just to fool the public...I cannot really tell everyone that I fancy blokes, can I?", Mick explained. </p>
<p>It was a purely rhetorical question, however, sometimes he truly wished that he could do just that. Tell the whole world, get it out and then be done with it all. With the secrecy and the sneaking around and the pretending. But he wasn't naïve enough to believe that people were ready for an announcement like that, that everyone would simply accept. It would come close to his medial, his professional suicide. Surely, nobody would ever want to work with him again. At least that's what his manager had been pointing out to him time and again. </p>
<p>"Why would you have to tell anyone anything?", Keith wanted to know, startling Mick a little with his almost innocent question. </p>
<p>"You really don't have a clue how all of this is working do you? People start demanding information about you, they want to get at least some little part of you…reporters and paparazzi won't leave you alone...even fans...especially fans...they just wanna think that they know you...you're being forced to give them a little something", he told him of the dark sides of stardom. "Because if you don't, then it's even worse. They keep looking and digging until they find anything. So...it's better to rather get ahead of it and control the narrative…" </p>
<p>"You don't need to tell them anything…", Keith threw in, he seemed appalled by what Mick had just described to him. </p>
<p>"Well, yeah, I don't, nothing real at least. That's why I got Mae…", he shrugged because by now he had come to terms with it. Pretending to be with Mae and throwing false bait to the greedy press was worlds better than having anyone dig around too deep, finding out about what he rather wouldn't have disclosed to the whole world. </p>
<p>"And she just agreed to fool the public with you?", Keith said, somewhat in disbelief because he couldn't even imagine what Mick and his fake-girlfriend were going through just to satisfy the public. He didn't understand in the slightest why some people were so crazy about any news about celebs. Personally, Keith couldn't care less. He hadn't even heard about most of these people. </p>
<p>"It was our managers' plan. Mae's gay too...she has a girlfriend, her stylist", he informed him, and still, to this day, he was thinking that the absurdity of it all was quite hilarious. </p>
<p>"So, you're each other's alibi?", Keith asked, eyes wide upon the news. Obviously he had no clue who exactly Mae was, probably he'd never seen a film of hers, either, but the fact that Mick and her had to play pretend to the public eye seemed completely insane. </p>
<p>"You could say so…", Mick agreed. </p>
<p>"I thought you were getting engaged…", Keith commented and Mick snorted. </p>
<p>"Where did you hear that?", he wanted to know. It wasn't the first time this rumour was coming up, but he didn't suppose that Keith of all people had heard about this yet. </p>
<p>"My colleague...she seemed to be quite bummed", Keith laughed and Mick had to chuckle. He'd never get these articles on female fans being disappointed about their favourite male actors being off the market, it seemed a little silly and ridiculous. </p>
<p>"I'm not getting engaged to Mae...and if I did get engaged, then only to some handsome bloke", Mick laughed, making sure to clarify once again that he wasn't with Mae for real and never would be. </p>
<p>"So, you don't fancy girls at all?", Keith asked, looking over at him curiously. </p>
<p>"Did I give you the impression?", Mick smirked, because he didn't think that he did while in Keith's company, quite on the contrary. </p>
<p>"I'm just asking", Keith shrugged, chuckling at Mick's comment. </p>
<p>"I've only ever been with guys...like that...the sole times I actually got to do as much as kiss a girl was for some of my roles…it's just...not my cup of tea...", Mick let him know. He'd never had a girlfriend, or been with a girl, not even when still at school. There, he'd been the nerdy theatre kid that people eyed skeptically because they supposed that something about him was off. He'd been the odd one out for years, someone only the other nerdy theatre kids were really engaging with. And he'd had to take a lot of dumb comments and insults from his peers. </p>
<p>"And pretending with Mae?", Keith asked anew. </p>
<p>"It's necessary...", is all he had left to say to that matter. He had gotten used to it over the years. </p>
<p>"Don't you mind?" </p>
<p>"It's like playing another role…", Mick shrugged, because by now it was. They even had fun doing so, laughing about fooling everyone, sometimes thinking about new ways to bait people. </p>
<p>"What about her girlfriend?", Keith wanted to know. He couldn't imagine that it would be easy for her always having to pretend as well. That she didn't care about Mae, that she was just her stylist, that she didn't mind Mick being Mae's boyfriend for the public. </p>
<p>"She understands...it's necessary", Mick repeated and Keith only hummed in reply.</p>
<p>"What about you? You fancy girls?", he asked then, because he was sick of discussing that topic. </p>
<p>Mae and him were fine with how things were at the moment. It had taken them a while to get there. He didn't want to end up questioning everything all over again, because it wouldn't help. There was no other way. Except telling the truth and facing the consequences, which meant he could just as well pack his suitcases and leave LA forever. He'd never set a foot onto another movie set, people would hate him, maybe try to harm him. Experiencing hatred and disgust on a much smaller scale when he was younger and nobody at school even knew, just suspected, had already been enough for him to be sure that this could never end well. So pretending was the only way. </p>
<p>"I do. You know...I like shagging men. I really like shagging women, too, but...I fall for people...it's about whomever you click with", Keith meant. </p>
<p>"That's beautifully said", Mick agreed, smiling. </p>
<p>"Who was the last person you were with?", he wanted to know then. It was supposed to be an innocuous question, he didn't mean anything by it and was rather surprised to observe Keith's reaction to it. For a moment, he didn't return anything, just averted his gaze, staring out of the window while Mick waited for his reply.</p>
<p>"I don't wanna talk about it…", he finally said and Mick knew he might have overstepped his boundaries there. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I didn't wanna pry…", he tried to soothe him, feeling silly for asking Keith in the first place. It probably was none of his business, they didn't know each other that well yet. </p>
<p>"It's just...it didn't end well…", was all Keith offered. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry…", Mick repeated, not sure what else he could say or whether he should rather keep his mouth shut. </p>
<p>"It's alright...", Keith muttered. It had been over a year ago. He still didn't think that what had happened was alright, or ever would be. Or that he'd ever be able to forget about. There was no way to. </p>
<p>"We should be there soon, it's not far anymore", Mick eventually pointed out, disrupting the silence that had fallen over them for a little while. </p>
<p>He hadn't dared to ask Keith anything else so far, didn't want to drop another brick. Everything had gone so beautifully between them, he hadn't intended to ruin it by posing some dumb question. </p>
<p>"Thanks for taking me along", Keith meant, ripping himself out of the dark thoughts that had been flooding his mind after the question about the last person he had been with. He didn't want to spend even more time reminiscing, he'd done so for months. It wouldn't change anything anyway. What happened, happened and there was no chance to turn back time and change things. He knew that he needed to accept this and let the past be past. Stay focused on the present. Being right there in this very moment with Mick. It was all that mattered. </p>
<p>"Thanks for coming along", Mick returned, giving Keith a sweet smile that was enough to make him feel grounded again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>didn't think I could post today, lately work was so so busy in stressful but I still managed to write a bit every night since writing seems like my only salvation in these times...anyway, I hope you enjoy this first part of Mick and Keith's WE spent together...it's cute and fluffy and I totally loved writing it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mick's country house was situated a few miles outside a tiny village by the sea. The last mile and a half, they drove along a gravel road, through a small grove until they reached a one story stone building hidden behind a hedge and another group of trees. </p>
<p>They'd barely stepped out of the car and said goodbye to Bobby, who would pick them up again Monday morning, when a small elderly lady approached to greet them. </p>
<p>"Mick, it's so nice to see you again! You haven't been here in a while!", she exclaimed, pulling Mick into a big hug that he couldn't help but return. </p>
<p>"Hi Mrs. Barlow. How are you doing?", Mick asked, smiling at the little old lady. </p>
<p>She was always cheerful and sweet and almost grandmotherly towards him. He'd first met her shortly after buying his house, while shopping for some groceries in the village's small corner store. She'd wondered who he was, because he looked familiar, although not being from around there. Mick hadn't told her right away, but had enjoyed the fact that he could just be a random stranger for once. Eventually, he had mentioned that he wouldn't be staying there often, and probably needed someone to look after his property every once in a while. Mrs. Barlow had offered without even being asked to and Mick ended up paying her way more than needed be just because he quite liked the old lady. </p>
<p>"Oh, I'm fine. Just finished cleaning up a bit, I came here on the bike earlier, it's such lovely weather today, don't you think?", she chatted away as she always did, before she focused her gaze on Keith. "And you are a friend of Mick's?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's Keith", Mick introduced him before Keith could find his own words. "This is Mrs. Barlow, she takes care of the house while I'm away", he added towards Keith. </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Barlow", he said, smiling, reaching out to shake her hand. </p>
<p>"Are you an actor too?", she wanted to know, curiously looking at him. </p>
<p>"Me? No...no, I can't act", Keith chuckled. The last time he'd as much as attempted to act a role probably had been when he was forced to do so at elementary school which was over thirty years ago. "I'm a photographer", he told her. </p>
<p>"How lovely", Mrs. Barlow commented, before remembering something else. "Oh, Mick, my granddaughter has seen that new film of yours, she couldn't stop talking about it", she let him know, smiling widely. </p>
<p>"Kiera?", he inquired, remembering that Mrs. Barlow had told him about her before. </p>
<p>"No, Millie", Mrs. Barlow said. </p>
<p>"That's sweet, tell her hi from me", Mick smiled. It wasn't just an empty phrase. He actually still was humbled by people telling him that they liked his performances. He was well aware that in order to get where he was now, to be popular and well-liked, he needed people who actually enjoyed his work and were willing to support him as an actor. </p>
<p>"She'll be so happy! By the way, I have brought some eggs and milk, put it in the kitchen. Do you want me to come by later and bring over some dinner?", Mrs. Barlow proposed, something that she'd done a lot since she had figured out that Mick couldn't cook. She had pointed out before that it wasn't a problem for her at all, seeing that she always prepared some extra. </p>
<p>"Thanks, but that won't be necessary today, Mrs. Barlow. Keith knows how to cook", Mick explained after Keith had mentioned it earlier during breakfast. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna show him", Keith meant, grinning at Mick. </p>
<p>"Oh it's wonderful that you can cook, Keith, you definitely should teach Mick, he never does...he'll burn scrambled eggs", Mrs. Barlow said, laughing lightly. </p>
<p>"That happened once", Mick tried to explain himself, clearly a little embarrassed. </p>
<p>"Well, did you try more often?", Mrs. Barlow inquired, smiling, and Mick actually blushed. </p>
<p>"I'll make sure to show him", Keith laughed, watching Mick who looked endearing with his cheeks slightly flushed. </p>
<p>"Well, alright then. I'll leave you boys to it, gotta get back home again", Mrs. Barlow said then, walking over to where she had put her bike against a pear tree.</p>
<p>"Okay, thank you Mrs. Barlow. Have a nice weekend", Mick meant, quickly waving at her. </p>
<p>"So do you, boys!", she waved back at them, before getting up on her bike. </p>
<p>"She's very lovely", Keith commented, once Mrs. Barlow was riding away towards the village. </p>
<p>"She's a total sweetheart", Mick agreed, a light smile on his lips. "Come on, I'll show you around!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There wasn't that much to show inside the house, since there was only one floor: a kitchen, a spacey dining-come-living room with a chimney and a piano and a cupboard full of records, a bathroom with a rather big tub, and two bedrooms of which the smaller one was the guest room. Everything was wooden, farm style, really cozy and homely, nothing fancy. Keith totally loved it. </p>
<p>"It's beautiful...and you didn't tell me you play the piano!", he said, almost stunned finding this out about Mick. He hadn't mentioned anything so far about playing an instrument himself, although they had talked about music before. </p>
<p>"You didn't ask me", he smirked. "Well, I never really get around to playing much anymore…do you play too?", he wanted to know then. Mick didn't even remember when he'd last played. Probably when he'd last been there, trying to break out of his day to day life for a little while. When in LA, he barely had time for anything. Or if he did, he didn't feel like it. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but I mostly stick with the guitar…", Keith meant and Mick nodded in understanding.   </p>
<p>"You should play me something", he prompted, widely smiling at Keith because he would love to hear him play. </p>
<p>"Only if you do, too", Keith grinned at him and Mick chuckled. </p>
<p>"Together?", he suggested because he figured it would be way more fun like that. Trying to play the piano together would also be another way of getting closer to Keith, to connect with him. He quite fancied the idea.</p>
<p>"Why not", Keith shrugged. </p>
<p>"Alright, but maybe later? It's so amazing outside, we could go for a walk along the beach...we need some food anyway so we could stop by in the village and buy some things….", Mick proposed good-naturedly. He was totally excited to have Keith there with him and barely could hide his contentment. </p>
<p>"Sounds great", Keith agreed, sharing the wide smile Mick was giving him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did you find this place here?", Keith wanted to know as they were walking along the beach which was just a few hundred metres away from Mick's house. There was nobody else around but them, nothing but grey water and brown sand for miles. The scenery around them was calming, almost idyllic. </p>
<p>"I just needed a quiet place...somewhere people don't really care about who I am. In LA, I cannot even buy groceries without the whole world discussing the next day which shoes I'm wearing…", Mick explained, only barely suppressing a sigh. </p>
<p>Sometimes, it all was getting too much and he needed to break out for a while when things tended to get ridiculous once again. His manager had already confronted him with the wildest articles on some occasions: for example, demanding to know his intentions about spending so much time with one of his female co-stars who wasn't Mae, that the press already started making up a secret affair which obviously was utter bollocks. Mick had only rolled his eyes about this, asking whether it wasn't allowed for him anymore to still have friends. It almost was like the moment he'd stepped foot into that city that he'd sold his soul, or better said the last ounce of his privacy, for money and fame. </p>
<p>"I just asked Abby to get in touch with some realtor to look for some remote country house not that far from London...and he found me this", he continued telling him. It had been two years since he bought it, right after seeing it for the first time. And his only regret about it was not being able to spend more time there. He was longing for the quiet, and for people to not know who he was. Even the crushing loneliness he always felt when on his own in LA, here turned into self-imposed solitude. </p>
<p>"Do some people here still recognise you?", Keith kept on asking. </p>
<p>"There's almost nobody around for miles...the next village only has about eighty inhabitants, just some farmers, a corner shop, a bakery, and a pub. Most people here are old...only few know who I am and they don't make a fuss about it cause they don't care", Mick let him know. </p>
<p>"Aren't you ever getting tired of it?", Keith wondered. </p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"All the bling-bling and the media circus?", he clarified upon Mick's questioning gaze. </p>
<p>"It's the price you gotta pay for being an actor, I guess. If I could do it without all the attention and the hustle and bustle, I would. Something quieter like playing theatre...you're still the star of the evening and people will adore you while you're up there on stage. But once they've left the theatre, you also can go back about your life…", he meant, thinking back of the days when playing theatre in the West End. When he'd still be able to walk the streets without people turning their heads, or pointing at him, whispering, or stopping him to ask for an autograph. When the press had solely talked about his performances, his work, and didn't care what food he was buying or whom he was dating. </p>
<p>"Why don't you just play theatre again, then?", Keith inquired, a completely legit question.</p>
<p>"I enjoy what I'm doing at the moment...the opportunities I have, working with all these great people, it's exciting, I'm not gonna lie…", he admitted to what he'd mused about a lot before. Obviously, he also had been thinking of the possibility of playing theatre again. Either coming back to London, or going to New York City, trying to score an engagement on Broadway. However, so far he'd always come to the conclusion that for the moment he wanted to stick with making movies. It's what he'd come to enjoy over the past few years and he was having fun, even if it had its downsides. </p>
<p>"So, you like your job?" </p>
<p>"I do...I just don't really fancy everything that comes with it…", Mick said, it was entirely true. </p>
<p>He'd been lucky enough so far to work with directors and producers and co-stars he mostly had gotten along with really well. Life at a movie set wasn't boring him yet and every new movie script was a completely different challenge he was eager to take on. Actually, he couldn't wait for the shooting of the next movie which would start shortly. It was why he couldn't stay in England a couple days longer but had to get back to LA right on Monday. Everyone involved in the movie would get together on Tuesday for the first script reading which always was a huge deal and Mick truly was looking forward to it. </p>
<p>"What about you? Why a culture magazine?", he added then, curious to hear about Keith's choices. </p>
<p>"I was sick of animals and landscapes", Keith joked, making both of them smirk. </p>
<p>"No it...it sounded interesting. Actually, they came to me and asked if I wanted to work for them when I got that photography prize…", he explained, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets as they kept strolling further along the beach. </p>
<p>"You won a prize for your pictures?", Mick asked, his interest sparked. </p>
<p>"For a picture, yeah…", Keith clarified. </p>
<p>"What of?", Mick wanted to know, looking over at him as Keith's gaze was directed at the sandy ground in front of them. </p>
<p>"A black and white photograph of a little girl in Greenland sitting on the back of a husky in front of an iglu", he said, his lips curling into a smile. </p>
<p>"Really?", Mick wondered, mainly because it sounded so extraordinary to him that he couldn't imagine it actually happening, while at the same time he had a very clear image in his mind just by the way Keith had described the scene. </p>
<p>"Yeah…", Keith only nodded. </p>
<p>"I'd love to see it", Mick meant and eventually Keith lifted his gaze from the sand to meet his eyes. </p>
<p>"Maybe I can show you one day", he said. And the cute little smile he gave him made Mick feel somewhat giddy about the prospect of hopefully getting to hang out some more together sometime soon, of maybe seeing Keith's photographs, and hearing him play the guitar. </p>
<p>"That would be very nice…", he smiled back at him. "Aren't you bored, though?", Mick wanted to know then. </p>
<p>"Bored?"</p>
<p>"You used to see all these different countries and meet all these various people...being back here, doesn't it bore you?", he explained what he meant. </p>
<p>"I fancy myself a little boredom...I've had more than enough adventures…", Keith let him know. "Besides...how could I be bored when with you?", he said, again in this joking tone of his, accompanied by a lopsided grin. </p>
<p>"I'm not that interesting…people always assume just because I'm an actor I must be...otherworldly...at least they treat me like I was...", Mick tried to play things down. He didn't want Keith to turn out just like everyone else after all. He didn't want Keith to only want to spend time with him because he was Mick Jagger. </p>
<p>"I don't like you for being an actor…", Keith meant, however, almost pleasantly surprising him, making him feel relieved in some way. But it was something else that astonished him even further. </p>
<p>"You…like me?", he asked, taken aback, nearly startled by the confession. </p>
<p>"I'm not wasting my weekends hanging out with people I can't stand", Keith said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, leaving it at that for the moment. </p>
<p>"So...why do you like me then?", Mick quietly dared to ask after walking side by side in silence for a little while and he couldn't quite hold back the tiny smile tugging at his lips. Maybe it was silly that Keith's simple statement excited him so much, but Mick couldn't help it. </p>
<p>"Cause you're a sweet guy...you're great to hang out with and you're easy to talk to, I like that…", Keith gave back without even having to think about his reply. His words were clearly flattering and Mick quickly turned his head because he couldn't stop smiling to himself as a warm, almost cozy feeling was flooding his chest. </p>
<p>"You think so?", Mick asked, sounding all but coy as he lifted his gaze again to eye Keith. He looked almost ragged, a raw kind of handsome, with the stubble on his face and his hair all messed up from the ocean breeze. The worn-down boots he was wearing and the washed-out jeans accompanied by all his jewelry somewhat made him look like a pirate. The fact that he was such a free spirit only contributed to this image. </p>
<p>"Aren't we chatting all the time?", Keith smirked and Mick could feel his cheeks grow warm. </p>
<p>"Well...I guess so", he replied, ducking his head anew, biting his lip. "I like hanging out with you, too", he mumbled then, almost a little abashed. Mick was aware that he probably was acting like a fifteen year old boy having his first proper crush, but he couldn't help himself. Keith was charming and flirty and oh so handsome, and he was making Mick's head spin and his heart race in the most pleasant way. </p>
<p>"I figured", Keith gave back, grinning, astonishing Mick with how saucy he sounded. </p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Well...you aren't just taking anybody here with you, do you?", Keith reminded him of his own words and Mick was amazed by his level of cheekiness up to the point where he momentarily was at a loss for words. Keith was flirting with him, heavily, and Mick was losing every last bit of his game. He truly felt like a stupid school boy, flustered beyond words. </p>
<p>"Not anybody", Mick eventually agreed as he had come up with an adequate reply. "Only gorgeous men", he chuckled with a wink, but didn't sound quite as smooth as he would have liked to. Keith laughed lightly at the comment, not returning anything as they continued their walk along the beach towards the village. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Roasted pumpkin with goat's cheese and walnuts?", Mick raised his brow at Keith upon this suggestion for dinner. </p>
<p>"It's delicious", Keith insisted as they were standing in the kitchen, examining all the food they had bought in the village earlier. It was mostly fresh fruit and vegetables, everything that currently was in season and could be found in the fields and on trees.</p>
<p>"I've never had it", Mick shrugged. He never cooked, never had learned to. First, it had been his mum cooking for him, then as a student, he'd mostly scraped by with some junk foods and things that didn't require any culinary skills. By now, he either went to restaurants or was invited to fancy dinner parties. When home alone in LA and in the mood, he sometimes asked his housekeeper to prepare dinner for him. Or he was over at Mae's place, sharing a meal with her and her girlfriend. </p>
<p>"Then we should try it...I mean we have everything there", Keith pointed out. Some things they'd bought at the tiny corner store, others, like the pumpkin, they'd gotten from one of the farmers living in the small village. Mick knew most people around, although he claimed that he didn't spend too much time there. Seeing him chat and joke around with the locals, playing all of his natural charme, had been a quite stunning experience for Keith. Most of these people truly didn't care who Mick was, so it seemed like Mick wasn't as on guard as during the interview, or the award show where he had been completely in the focus of the public. </p>
<p>"Okay, let's do this then!", Mick agreed because he was curious about what it would taste like, and even more about Keith's cooking skills. "Where did you get the recipe from?", he wanted to know then. Actually, hearing that Keith knew how to cook had surprised him to say the slightest, because Keith was striking him as someone who'd rather know a thing or two about booze than food. But Mick was eager to find out for himself.  </p>
<p>"Oh, just some lovely French girl from Normandy", Keith chuckled, thinking back of the time spent there. It had been a while ago, about a decade, but he still remembered that experience fondly. The family he'd stayed with there and worked for a month or so had been amazingly hospitable and he'd spent a great time with them. </p>
<p>"Hmm, some lovely French girl?", Mick raised his brow anew, grinning at him at the insinuation.  </p>
<p>"She was a really sweet grandma", Keith smirked at the fact that he had fooled Mick a little. "I was staying with her and her family at their farm for a few weeks", he explained. Although it had been such a long time ago, he still could see almost everything quite vividly in his memories. It had been a quite lovely time. He'd barely known any French then, and of the three generations of the family living under one roof, only the two grandchildren, an eighteen year old girl and twenty-two year old boy, could understand English. So it had mostly been the two of them Keith communicated with and who ended up translating some things for their parents and grandma. </p>
<p>"Helping out with the harvest?", Mick guessed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, helping in the fields and with the animals...and shagging her grandson", Keith told, starting to chuckle at Mick's incredulous expression. </p>
<p>"You're impossible", Mick snorted as Keith just winked at him, not disclosing anything further about the matter. </p>
<p>"Well...that's where I've got this recipe from…", he concluded, still grinning, as Mick playfully shoved his arm. </p>
<p>"Okay, so...where do we start?", Mick then wanted to know, ready to finally do some cooking on his own and learn a new recipe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you trying to cut off your fingers?", Keith asked, almost disbelieving as he observed the way Mick tried cutting the pumpkin. If he kept it up like this, he surely would slip and that definitely wouldn't end too well. </p>
<p>"Well no, actually I was trying to avoid just that", Mick explained himself, stopping what he was doing to look at Keith who was standing next to him at the kitchen counter, about to prepare a dressing with oil and lemon juice. </p>
<p>"Not if you're doing it like that", he meant, not sure whether to sigh or laugh at the way Mick was holding that sharp knife. </p>
<p>"Okay, then show me how", Mick prompted him, offering the knife to Keith for him to demonstrate. </p>
<p>"Like that", Keith said, and instead of just taking the knife himself to show Mick, he stepped behind him, putting the knife in Mick's hand before adjusting it. "Just like that", he repeated and guided Mick's hand on the knife, cutting into the pumpkin while holding it with his free hand in a way that would not endanger any of their fingers. </p>
<p>"I don't think this is helping", Mick offered, though, sounding suspiciously short of breath. </p>
<p>"Why not?", Keith all but smirked, his mouth close to Mick's ear now as he had let go of the pumpkin to sling his arm around Mick's slender body, pulling him closer against his own. Keith couldn't stop himself from teasing Mick just a little. Not just because Mick's expected reaction slightly amused him, but he also was longing to be close to him again. They'd spent all day together talking and flirting but apart from when still in bed that morning, they hadn't even as much as touched each other. </p>
<p>"Cause...you're distracting", Mick admitted, feeling himself blush as he couldn't deny that he definitely liked Keith's gesture. </p>
<p>"Am I?", Keith asked, clearly amused, as he leaned into Mick a little further, pressing a soft kiss to his earlobe that made Mick tremble ever so lightly. </p>
<p>"You're a twat", Mick complained, but he didn't mean it. Of course he didn't, quite on the contrary. Actually, he was enjoying Keith's embrace and his closeness way more than he was willing to admit. Keith felt cozy, homely, safe. He wanted more of him, more of what he made Mick feel like. </p>
<p>"So?", Keith wondered, the smile in his voice clearly audible, as he was nuzzling his face against Mick's neck while he kept spreading some little kisses there, wrapping both of his arms around Mick's chest to hold him. And although he pretended to be a tease, actually feeling Mick this close left him more lightheaded than anticipated. Mick was amazingly enchanting and even if Keith tried not to focus on it, he couldn't entirely ignore the obvious chemistry and yearning between them. Way stronger than he ever could have foreseen when he met Mick again the past night. Way stronger than Keith had longed for someone in what felt like an eternity. Of course, he remembered only too precisely when he'd last wanted someone this badly. But it had ended up in the greatest tragedy and most hurtful loss that Keith had experienced in his entire life. So instead of focusing on whatever it was that he was feeling for Mick, he rather shifted his attention on messing with him a little. Just to keep things light and fun. </p>
<p>"Keith…", Mick whispered, he was gripping the knife harder now, trying to keep his composure. He wasn't going to melt away this quickly, he wasn't that needy and pathetic. On the other hand, he couldn't deny that he greatly enjoyed how affectionate Keith was being towards him. He didn't only like hanging out with Keith, he truly liked him. Ever since they first met and got to talk to each other for hours on end. Keith being the one trying to get closer to him now, almost let Mick's thoughts and hopes of what they could become get carried away a little too swiftly.</p>
<p>"Hmm?", Keith mumbled, his warm breath tickling Mick's skin. Actually, he wanted nothing more but to put the knife aside to turn around in Keith's arms and kiss him. But for now, Mick rather decided to focus on the task at hand. Keith was absolutely gorgeous and he might feel like home, but that's exactly what scared Mick, because he could already sense that he inexorably started falling for him. That it wouldn't take much for him to become totally infatuated. And he absolutely wasn't ready for yet another bitter disappointment. </p>
<p>"I'd very much like to keep all of my fingers and also prepare some dinner", he eventually said in a joking manner, gently nudging Keith in the ribs with his elbow. </p>
<p>"I'd like that too", Keith agreed, chuckling lightly, pressing a last kiss to his cheek before letting go of him again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about a bath then, when we're done here?", Mick suggested as they were standing side by side in the kitchen, doing the dishes after they'd enjoyed their self-cooked dinner. It had turned out more than delicious and Mick had been a little proud of actually managing to prepare a proper healthy meal without burning it or ruining it in any other way. Granted, with Keith's guidance and instructions it actually had been fun cooking dinner together while chatting about some of their favourite dishes. </p>
<p>"Okay, why not...that tub is large enough after all", Keith agreed as he was drying off the last of the cutlery they had used. </p>
<p>"I've never shared it...", Mick quietly admitted, while putting away the plates. They were as good as done now. Naturally, one reason he never liked cooking was the cleaning up afterwards part. But in the company of Keith, not even doing the dishes had been as annoying as it usually was. </p>
<p>"Well, then it's about time, don't you think?", Keith smiled, picking up his glass of red wine to have another sip of it. </p>
<p>"Maybe I just didn't have the right person here to share it with?", Mick smiled back at him, as once more he felt this comfortable warmth filling his chest. </p>
<p>"And you think I am?", Keith gave back, but now he sounded amused to a degree where Mick got actually a little worried that he wasn't taking him seriously.</p>
<p>"Well...let's find out?", was all he could come up with, taking the last sip of his own red wine. </p>
<p>"You're so cute when you're abashed", Keith commented, observing him from where he was leaning against the kitchen counter. All cheeky, all nonchalant. </p>
<p>"That's why you keep messing with me?", Mick returned, only halfway joking. He didn't understand how one moment, Keith could be so sweet and understanding and in the next he was all cocky and playful. Not that he didn't like their flirtation. But he felt that whenever they had been getting too close during this day, whether it be physical, or especially emotional, Keith had ended up fooling around, lightening the heavy tension between them with jokes. </p>
<p>"I'm not...I just like seeing you blush", Keith meant, grinning at him. </p>
<p>"You're an idiot", Mick muttered in mocked complaint, ducking his head. </p>
<p>"You wanna keep insulting me, or are we gonna take a bath now?", Keith inquired, expectantly watching him. </p>
<p>"Okay, come on", Mick eventually meant, holding out his hand and to his surprise, Keith actually took it, letting Mick lead the way over to the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the hot water was running into the tub, Mick added some bathing soap which made it foam, forming little bubbles on the surface. Then, he kicked off his shoes and started stripping down his clothes, rather unbothered by the fact that Keith was there with him. After all, there was nothing Keith hadn't already seen when sleeping together. But as Mick was about to climb into the tub his gaze drifted over to Keith, finding that he had only gotten rid of his shoes and socks so far. Mick hesitated a moment, before lowering himself down into the warm water. </p>
<p>"It's not getting any nicer here", he joked then, wondering what was taking Keith that long to join him. </p>
<p>"Could you turn around?", Keith asked, startling him. </p>
<p>"What?", Mick gave back unintelligible, his mouth quicker than his thoughts. "Oh…", he then made, before directing his gaze away from Keith. He could have made a stupid, funny comment now that there was no need to be that coy, since they'd seen each other undressed before. But then Mick remembered that first night they'd spent together a few weeks back, when Keith had faltered to let Mick strip his shirt off him. So he kept his mouth shut, observing the foamy bubbles in the water surrounding him. </p>
<p>"Thanks", Keith murmured almost sheepishly as Mick could hear him struggling out of the rest of his clothes. </p>
<p>"Keith…", Mick said once Keith was finally sitting in the tub with him, his back turned towards him, his knees pulled up against his chest. The tub was big enough that they weren't touching yet, not unless Keith would lean back, or Mick would stretch out a hand to brush it against his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Hmm?", Keith made, a little sigh escaping his mouth. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?", he wondered, not sure why Keith was being this awkward now all of a sudden. </p>
<p>"Yeah...it's just…", Keith mumbled, stopping himself, flinching as Mick carefully rested his hand against his back. </p>
<p>"It's okay", Mick said soothing him, scooting a little closer. "Is this alright?", he quietly asked as Keith now was sitting between his legs. Mick could feel him tremble lightly although the water was nicely tempered. </p>
<p>"What is it?", Mick tried to inquire anew, starting to get a bit worried. </p>
<p>"You're so beautiful...". Keith just replied as if this would explain his shift in behaviour. For a moment, Mick was at a loss for words. </p>
<p>"You are too…", he then said, honestly meaning it, but Keith almost snorted. </p>
<p>"I'm all scarred and battered…", he claimed, clearly not believing Mick. </p>
<p>"You're gorgeous…", Mick objected, wondering what else he had to say to make him realise that he was telling the truth. "Keith...look, there's nothing I haven't seen...all your scars and scratches...you're still gorgeous to me", he assured him, soothingly running his hand over his back. "You don't need to be ashamed…" </p>
<p>"I'm not…", Keith claimed. </p>
<p>"Then what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I just…I just can't believe that...it's hard to believe that you'd...you'd think that about me…", Keith eventually got out and now Mick did understand. Or at least he thought so. But now he also needed to make Keith understand that he truly meant it. </p>
<p>"I don't care about this…", he said, softly trailing along the scar the jellyfish had left across Keith's right shoulder blade, which still was visible, even underneath his tribal tattoo, before pressing a sweet kiss there. "Or this…", he went on, his hand wandering down Keith's left arm to where he had a long scar from surgery after breaking his arm in a motorcycle accident in Morocco, as he'd told him. "And neither about that…", Mick all but whispered as his hand had travelled further down under water, gently touching the piece of burnt skin at Keith's side, above his left hip bone. Keith shuddered slightly upon the contact but didn't retreat or push Mick away.  </p>
<p>"You're beautiful...just like this…", he repeated before pressing some soft little kisses to Keith's neck, wrapping his arms around his chest to pull him closer. And finally, Keith seemed relaxed enough to lean back, letting himself get embraced by Mick. For some moments they stayed like this, enjoying each other's closeness in silence. Mick still was taken aback by how quickly Keith's mood had shifted from flirtatious and cheeky to utterly vulnerable, but he was glad that apparently they were alright again now.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to wash your hair?", Mick carefully inquired after another while spent in companionable silence, gently running his fingers through the hair at the back of Keith's head. </p>
<p>Keith didn't reply right away, but when he opened his mouth, it was for a little sob to escape him, as he was sniffling, quietly crying.</p>
<p>"Hey...Keith...hey, it's fine", he tried to calm him down, Keith seemed clearly overwhelmed with feelings at the moment. "It's okay…", he whispered over and over against his neck, nestling his face to Keith's skin, kissing him lightly and keeping him embraced in his arms until his little sobs eventually subsided. </p>
<p>"Nobody...nobody has ever done that...you're being so...you're so sweet and considerate…", Keith got out once he had managed to calm down. His voice still was choked with tears and hearing this only made Mick become more sympathetic towards him. </p>
<p>"It's alright, really...it's okay...let me do this for you?", Mick said in a soft tone, and this time, Keith only nodded, noticeable relaxing in Mick's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>so so sorry that this chapter has taken me this long...work was insane the past 2-3 weeks, I felt like being close to a burn out 🙈 anyway, now I've got two weeks off over the holidays and finally managed to finish this one! Actually there were supposed to be two more scenes, but I decided to split it and add them to the next chapter because it seems more fitting...anyway, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mick woke up the next morning to find himself tightly huddled against Keith. With their limbs all entangled and faces almost nuzzling the other's they'd fallen asleep the past night. Keith was still peacefully dozing, so Mick also shut his eyes for another moment, relishing in their comfortable closeness. Lying there with Keith like this, their bare bodies closely intertwined, made Mick smile lightly to himself. </p>
<p>Keith made him feel all giddy and blissful, happy, while not even awake yet. He couldn't tell when he'd last experienced anything like this around someone he barely just met. Probably not ever before, with no one. Although there was a lot about Keith that Mick didn't know yet, the feelings he was stirring up inside him were enough to tell him that Keith was special. Mick had noticed this almost right away when first encountering him about three weeks ago. There was something about Keith, his entire being, his personality that made him incredibly fascinating and enthralling. Like nobody Mick had ever met before. He was completely enchanting and Mick almost felt bewitched by his extraordinary mixture of rogue charme and sweet tenderness. </p>
<p>Ultimately, he couldn't stop himself from opening his eyes again to quietly observe Keith, watching him breathe evenly. He looked at ease now, calm, content. It was a stark contrast to the side of him that Mick had witnessed the night before when taking a bath together. That other side of Keith, the vulnerable, insecure, shy part of him certainly had startled Mick. Before breaking down in tears in Mick's arms, he'd only gotten to know Keith as easy-going, nonchalant, charming and flirty. Seeing him all drenched in tears with not a hint left of his usual cool self, had been somewhat overwhelming. It hadn't shocked Mick, though, or put him off. On the contrary. He'd gotten so compassionate towards Keith that he only ended up liking him more. To Mick, for Keith to be able to show him this soft side of himself, although he probably hadn't planned to do so, it proved that apparently he felt just as comfortable around him as Mick did around Keith. </p>
<p>Getting to know this facet of Keith certainly wasn't at all what Mick had expected to happen during their weekend together. If Keith was any other guy, they probably would have stayed in bed for most of the time, shagging. Not going for long walks on the beach, buying groceries together to cook dinner, talking for hours and taking a bath together, washing the other's hair. Mick was overwhelmed that Keith, unlike so many other men he'd met, didn't just want to sleep with him, although they'd started out as a one night stand. But that he actually seemed to care about him, not just his body or his fame, that he actually wanted to get to know him instead. </p>
<p>After their bath the prior night, they'd dried themselves off and laid down in Mick's quite large, comfortable bed, talking about music and other random topics on their minds. It was fun, simply exchanging opinions, making each other laugh. After a while they'd ended up cuddling, sharing little kisses and gentle caresses, whispering sweet nothings back and forth until they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms. It had been quite perfect and wonderful and Mick definitely was longing for more of this.</p>
<p>Regarding Keith's sleeping features now, Mick smiled softly as his chest felt like swelling and bursting because Keith looked so amazingly endearing with his messed up hair. He then leaned even closer to press a fond little kiss to Keith's nose before carefully starting to entangle his limbs from him in order to not wake him. Mick wanted to let him rest for some more time, meanwhile, he planned on trying himself in preparing pancakes for breakfast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Keith drifted out of sleep, he found himself awake to an empty bed. Apparently Mick had been up for a while, because the unoccupied space he had been lying on felt cold under Keith's probing touch. Considering that Mick had been the one talking about waking up together the other night, Keith wondered for a moment why he'd left him all by himself. Whether he just hadn't been able to rest any longer and was taking a shower now. Or whether he didn't actually want to wake up with Keith any longer because of what had happened the night before. </p>
<p>Keith still felt embarrassed to say the least. He couldn't tell what had come over him. Usually, he didn't get this emotional around someone he didn't know that well yet. He wasn't someone who ended up crying in someone's bathtub, breaking down in their arms. He couldn't even pinpoint where all his emotions had so suddenly emerged from. All he knew was that they'd completely overwhelmed him from one instant to the next, drowning him like the waves swallowing up the land at rising tide. </p>
<p>Mick being this incredibly sweet and considerate with him had only added up to this feeling. Keith hadn't expected any of it. Definitely not his breakdown, but neither the gentle and kind way Mick had reacted. Everything about how the past evening had evolved was still astonishing Keith. During the day, they'd mostly kept up their playful banter and flirtation. All light-hearted and teasing. But after what had happened as the evening progressed, in retrospect, Keith was wondering whether he had assessed the whole situation wrong from the very beginning. The thing going on between himself and Mick. Whatever it was. He'd played this game long enough to know the rules, had counted loads of flings that had started out the way he did with Mick. However, by now he was quite certain that there was more between them than that. He'd expected some blissful days, a fun shag. Not at all what it had turned out to be. As much as Keith hated to admit it, because it confused him and made him get nervous, the fact was that Mick was anything but just a fun shag. </p>
<p>He didn't know how to handle the situation, how to handle his thoughts and feelings. If he was being honest, he also didn't want to muse about this right at the moment. Just as he had decided to go looking for Mick instead, and was about to get out of bed, a sharp and shrill beeping noise was piercing his ears, making him almost jump out of bed. </p>
<p>Hastily grabbing for a pair of pants, he didn't know whether they were his own or Mick's, he struggled into them before he pulled the bedroom door open. He was greeted by a swearing Mick and biting smoke streaming out of the kitchen into the hallway and all the other rooms. </p>
<p>"What did you do? What the hell is going on, why is there smoke everywhere?", Keith all but yelled, not because the smoke alarm was this loud, although it certainly was unbearable, but rather because he was so agitated about the whole situation unfolding in front of him. The annoying beeping of the fire alarm, the smoke in the air between them, stinging in his eyes and burning in his lungs, Mick, with a paper towel wrapped around his left hand, looking completely helpless and like a complete mess. </p>
<p>"I burned the pan…", he offered in explanation, squirming at the ongoing shrilling of the alarm, just staring up at the ceiling where the device was attached. </p>
<p>"We gotta turn that bloody thing off...how the hell do you turn it off?!", Keith wanted to know, trying to stay calm although he was anything but. Actually, he was trying very hard not to panic, as he rushed into the living room to grab a chair there. He tried focusing on turning the alarm off in order to not get carried away by the memories and feelings the whole situation was evoquing within him. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry for this...we should open the windows…", Mick meant apologetically as Keith put the chair down in the middle of the hallway, climbing onto it to reach the device at the ceiling. </p>
<p>"That thing is driving me crazy…we gotta turn it off…", he kept muttering to himself, focusing on the task at hand in order to not let all the memories he had buried in the depths of his mind escape again. </p>
<p>"What were you thinking?", he huffed at Mick, once he had finally found a way to make the beeping stop, and was standing next to him again on the ground. "You could have burned the bloody house down!", he added, louder and harsher than intended. </p>
<p>"I just...I wanted to make pancakes, I…", Mick stammered, apparently startled by Keith's outburst. </p>
<p>"Are you...okay?", Keith said then, calmer this time, as he realised the irritated and hurt expression on Mick's face. He hadn't meant to be mean to him, but it was very hard not to while trying to pull himself together and not completely freak out. </p>
<p>"Yeah...the pan not so much I think…", Mick explained, still looking rather miserable. </p>
<p>"Fuck the pan…you're fine right?", Keith inquired again, sounding somewhat exasperated as he was mentally reprimanding himself for yelling at Mick like he did. </p>
<p>"Keith…", Mick started, but Keith was still too wound up by the whole situation. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"It was just some smoke", Mick said, he clearly didn't seem to realise how bad this could have turned out. </p>
<p>"Just some smoke…", he repeated, almost incredulous, not able to stifle a laugh that sounded somewhat hysterical. </p>
<p>"What happened to your hand?", he wanted to know then before Mick could reply anything, reaching out for his left arm to gently lift it up and inspect Mick's hand. There was blood seeping through the paper towel he had wrapped around it, holding it in place by forming a fist.</p>
<p>"It's nothing...I cut my finger…", Mick was quick to explain, pulling his arm out of Keith's grip. "Keith, I'm fine...but you...you're freaking out. It's not a big deal", he pointed out as if Keith was being completely unreasonable. </p>
<p>"You could have burned the whole bloody house down", Keith repeated, shaking his head, his heart was racing and for some reason he could still hear the beeping of the alarm in his mind although he had shut it off.  </p>
<p>"Well I didn't...why are you freaking out about this so much?", Mick asked, frowning. Keith was aware that Mick's question might be justified given the way he was reacting, but he really didn't want to get into this and talk about it. </p>
<p>"I'm...I'm not…", he stammered, trying to take deep breaths, trying to think about anything but that night in Italy almost two years ago. </p>
<p>"You're trembling…", Mick stated, his voice laced with concern now as he carefully observed him. </p>
<p>"We...we should get a bandaid for your finger…", Keith decided, needing anything else to shift his attention to in order to keep his thoughts in the here and now. "Do you have a first aid kid around?"</p>
<p>"In the bathroom closet…", Mick nodded, as Keith already grabbed his uninjured hand, pulling him to the bathroom. </p>
<p>"Keith, I'm alright, really…", he claimed as Keith opened the closet underneath the sink to look for the first aid kit. After rummaging around for a moment, he pulled it out, putting it onto the sink. </p>
<p>"Gimme your hand…", he said, holding out his own for Mick to put his inside. Keith then carefully removed the bloody paper towel, revealing the nasty cut on the tip of Mick's left thumb. "Let's clean this up a little", Keith meant, slightly turning on the tap to hold Mick's hand under the water stream. Then, he gently toweled it off before diligently placing a band aid around Mick's thumb. </p>
<p>"It's really sweet, you know? The way you care…", Mick smiled as Keith was done, still holding his hand in his own. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to…to yell at you like that earlier. I'm sorry…", is what Keith offered in return. He was feeling quite awful for getting mad at Mick because he couldn't keep his feelings under control. </p>
<p>"It's okay…", Mick brushed it off, still smiling at him. </p>
<p>"It's not…", Keith tried to argue, but Mick disrupted him. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?", he wanted to know and actually seemed concerned. </p>
<p>"Hmm…", Keith only made, but of course that didn't persuade Mick. It didn't even persuade Keith himself. He didn't know whether he was okay. Probably he just needed another moment to catch his breath again. Or some more distraction. </p>
<p>"You uh...you were really freaked out...we...we can talk about it, whatever...if you want to tell me…", Mick offered, interlacing their fingers, gently squeezing Keith's hand, as if to calm him down.  </p>
<p>"I don't", Keith shook his head, not necessarily to underline his statement, but also in order to try and ban the memories of that fateful night from his inner eye. </p>
<p>"Okay", Mick simply said, not even trying to disagree. "But...you can tell me later, or whenever...if you want to...just so you know", he quietly added and Keith truly felt touched by Mick's consideration. </p>
<p>"Thanks", he said, giving him a little smile and Mick pulled him closer by his hand so that Keith ended up almost stumbling into his embrace. </p>
<p>"How about some breakfast now?", Mick smiled, lips near his ear after pressing some light kisses to his cheek. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't mind that", he gave back, realising for the first time that he was hungry. </p>
<p>"I guess you better make the pancakes, though", Mick replied, sounding a tad embarrassed, making Keith chuckle. </p>
<p>"Sure...just let me put on some of my own clothes first", Keith meant. He still only was dressed in Mick's underpants that he had grabbed earlier. </p>
<p>"Why, I like seeing you in my pants", Mick grinned and Keith actually felt his cheeks flush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, they managed to have some pancakes after all, which they both prepared together, Keith showing Mick how to properly make them, since his batter had been pretty much unusable anyway, even without burning the pan. </p>
<p>While eating breakfast, they seamlessly slipped back into their light banter and easy conversations as if the incident with the fire alarm hadn't happened at all. Keith was glad, thankful, that Mick didn't pester him, trying to make him talk about why he'd been so completely startled. It wasn't an easy story to tell, not one for moments like these anyway. He simply wanted to enjoy the time he'd left with Mick, without being reminded of one of the most horrible days in his entire life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you wanna do today?", Mick asked, hugging him from behind, pressing his face against his back as Keith was drying off the last plate after they were done eating and doing the dishes. </p>
<p>It was a grey, rainy autumn day, not a golden one like the day before. Going outside didn't seem to be an option, it already felt somewhat chilly inside as the wind was blowing the raindrops against the windows. </p>
<p>"What do you wanna do?", Keith asked back, putting down the towel and turned around to face Mick. </p>
<p>"It's disgusting outside...just stay in...will you play me something on the piano?", he asked, smiling widely. </p>
<p>"Didn't we wanna play together?", Keith remembered him, before Mick already pulled him over to the living room, where they sat down together on the music stool. </p>
<p>Mick started to tinkle around, a quite familiar melody, so it was easy for Keith to join in. They kept playing it for a while before switching to something else, easily managing to catch on to each other. The whole time, they were shooting quick glances and frolic smiles at the other, tremendously enjoying their little jam. </p>
<p>"Did you have lessons as a kid?", Keith wanted to know as they'd just let the tunes fade out eventually. By now, all the prior agitation caused by the fire alarm seemed long forgotten. Keith tried not to dwell on it too much, rather had focused his full attention on playing piano with Mick. He didn't want to get caught up in old memories, rather wanted to create new ones.</p>
<p>"Yeah and I hated it…", Mick said, making a face as if to underline his statement. </p>
<p>"So, why did you stick with it then?"</p>
<p>"Well, the lessons I hated...the annoying teacher. But I loved playing music...being able to produce these sounds...it's beautiful", Mick explained and Keith nodded in understanding because he knew exactly what he meant. It was the very same for him, especially when playing the guitar. </p>
<p>"I never really learned it", he commented, eliciting a startled expression from Mick. </p>
<p>"But you can play?"</p>
<p>"Well, I just...I just tried", Keith shrugged, grinning. He had taught everything he knew about music to himself, on both the piano and the guitar. </p>
<p>"Maybe you could have become a piano player...a musician like Elton John", Mick suggested, smiling widely.</p>
<p>"I don't really sing…", Keith returned, chuckling at the idea, it seemed ridiculous.</p>
<p>"Why not?", Mick asked. </p>
<p>"Uh...well, just for myself", he admitted, slightly blushing, thinking of the occasions he liked to sing along to the radio while cooking or driving, or humming to himself in the shower. </p>
<p>"You're too shy", Mick teased him a little, nudging his arm with his own. "It's cute, though. You know...I had to play the piano and sing a song in one of my movies...I had a vocal coach for that…", he went on telling him. </p>
<p>"Did it turn out well?", Keith inquired. It was the first time Mick was telling him something about one of his roles. Obviously, Keith had not a single clue which movie Mick was referring to. </p>
<p>"The song got an Oscar nomination", Mick said, matter-of-factly, but Keith thought he was bullshitting him. </p>
<p>"You're kidding me...", he meant, but Mick shook his head. </p>
<p>"I'm not", Mick assured him, making Keith laugh a little in disbelief. </p>
<p>"Well, I guess you know what to do in case you get bored of movies", he commented, not able to hide his surprise. "Will you sing it for me, the song?", he added because he was totally curious about it now. Mick couldn't just go around mentioning something like this and then leave him in the dark. </p>
<p>"Uh...yeah, okay…", Mick eventually agreed, turning his attention back to the piano. His hands were sliding over the keys as he was playing an amazingly catchy but incredibly sad sounding melody. After a moment, he started to sing along to it, a slow tune, a lovely ballad. His singing voice didn't sound like anything Keith had expected. Actually he didn't know what he had expected, but definitely not being completely swept off his feet by the way Mick was delivering his song. It was incredible, rendering Keith momentarily speechless with goosebumps on his arms. </p>
<p>"Wow...this was so beautiful...sad...but beautiful. I really like your singing voice", he finally managed to say, after Mick had ended the song and shifted his gaze back to Keith, expectantly looking at him. </p>
<p>"You do?", he asked as if he couldn't believe Keith actually meant it, although obviously, he was clearly aware of the beauty and success of the song. It might not have won the Oscar in the end, but had been at the top of the charts for a whole month after all. </p>
<p>"Yeah...it sounds really lovely", Keith assured him, giving him an honest smile. </p>
<p>"Thanks", Mick smiled back, almost coyly. He was used to people always complimenting him, a lot of them trying to suck up to him. But from Keith's mouth, these words had a whole other melody to them, one that made his heart flutter and made him get all giddy. </p>
<p>"I gotta dance in my next movie…", he added after a moment, still smiling a little to himself. Probably it was completely soppy, but Mick thought he'd gladly give away all the awards he'd ever won in exchange for Keith's praise. Because ultimately, Keith liking him was all he cared about at the moment. Nothing else mattered. </p>
<p>"Dance?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, uh...like disco fox and stuff", he said, thinking of the movie script. There were some scenes set at a party where everyone was required to dance. Some fun swirling around, eventually ending up in slow dancing with the actress who was playing his romantic interest.</p>
<p>"You know how to?", Keith asked. </p>
<p>"Not really. I mean, yeah I've been hanging out at clubs an awful lot in LA, but...it's not the same. Dancing like that...or properly with a partner. But we got a trainer who teaches us…", he told him, actually glad they wouldn't just put him in front of a camera with him ending up stomping his co-stars on the feet. "Do you know how to dance?"</p>
<p>"The waltz...well, some disco fox...while in Argentina I kinda learned how to tango…", Keith gave back with a lopsided grin, making Mick laugh. </p>
<p>"Tango, huh? Did some pretty girl teach you?", he said, somewhat teasingly. </p>
<p>"Actually yeah…", Keith admitted and they both ended up chuckling. </p>
<p>"Would you dance with me?", Mick asked then, because talking about it had somehow put him in the mood. </p>
<p>"Tango?", Keith meant, raising a brow. </p>
<p>"No", Mick grinned. "I don't really think I could pull this off now...maybe after the movie..." </p>
<p>"What then?", Keith wanted to know. </p>
<p>"I don't know, I just want to dance with you...", Mick said because he wanted to try this with Keith. He just wanted to hold him and be held by him. </p>
<p>"Okay...you got some fitting music?", Keith agreed. </p>
<p>"Sure", Mick smiled before he all but hopped over to the cupboard with his vinyls and the record player. For a moment, he kept thumbing through the records before pulling one out of its cover, putting it on. Meanwhile, Keith had got up from his place on the music stool, crossing the room to join Mick. </p>
<p>"May I?", he asked with a wide smile, offering his hand for Mick to take it. </p>
<p>Keith pulled him towards himself, Mick wrapping his arms around his neck with the slow music playing in the background. They started moving around to it, swaying to the rhythm of the song, holding each other close. Mick leaned his head against Keith's, gently nuzzling his face against his hair. It was smelling like Mick's shampoo, which made him smile at the memory of taking a bath together the past night. Despite or maybe even because of Keith being so distraught in the beginning, it had turned out to be a wonderfully intimate experience. Actually, Mick was glad that he had seen this other side of Keith, because he felt that it had brought them together closer.  </p>
<p>"This feels really nice…", he mumbled near Keith's ear, before nestling against his neck, brushing his lips against his skin. </p>
<p>"Yeah…", Keith agreed and Mick could hear the smile in his voice as he wrapped his arms closer around him. </p>
<p>He truly was enjoying this and was glad that Keith seemed to as well, especially after the way their day had started out. Mick wouldn't deny that he'd been mildly worried about seeing Keith this troubled because of the fire alarm. He still didn't have a clue why it had startled Keith so badly that he'd all but freaked out about it. But he didn't want to press him further or make him feel even more uncomfortable than he obviously had been already. If Keith wanted to talk about it, he probably would, Mick couldn't make him. </p>
<p>"I wish we could stay here for another while...I don't wanna leave tomorrow", he sighed after a while when the prospect of them ultimately having to part again crossed his mind. This, right there, them being engulfed in a tender embrace, slow dancing, simply enjoying the moment together, was what Mick was longing for. He wanted to be with someone with whom he didn't need to be afraid to let his guard down. Someone who cared without being overbearing, someone who wasn't afraid to be authentic around him, someone who didn't just pretend. Someone he felt safe with and who made him happy. </p>
<p>"Well, we both got a job to do...", Keith reminded him. Apparently, it was all he had to say to this matter for now because he didn't elaborate. </p>
<p>"I don't wanna think about that…", Mick finally decided, trying to ban the thoughts of their imminent departure from his mind. </p>
<p>"Then don't think about it", Keith whispered, before turning his head, closing the last gap between them, his lips brushing against Mick's in a gentle kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. Happy holidays to everyone! :) <br/>I'm planning to write a Christmas story like the past two years but idk when I'll be able to post it...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>sorry that it took me this long with an update, but hey at least I wrote some short stories based on prompts in the meantime! I love this story so so much and cannot wait to progress it but I'm afraid it won't go any faster...my work is so annoying and I'm glad I find energy to write at all...anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're so beautiful…", Mick whispered as they were lying in bed face to face, gingerly trailing his hand over Keith's cheek, down his neck, resting it against his collarbone. </p><p>"Says the prettiest person I ever met", Keith meant, not in a teasing manner, though, as he was smiling at him, making Mick blush. </p><p>"Stop it", he mumbled, flattered by Keith's words. The emotions he made him feel were raw and managed to make him get all dizzy and excited everytime anew. </p><p>"It's true", Keith affirmed him, still smiling, as he laid his own hand against Mick's cheek, his fingertips gently brushing his earlobe. </p><p>"I mean it, too", Mick said, mirroring his smile before becoming more solemn again. "Can't we just stay here?", he uttered after a while, barely able to suppress a sigh. It was amazingly perfect like this and he didn't want the moment to ever end but to draw out their time together, make every second count. </p><p>"I thought you had a movie to shoot", Keith pointed out, matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Well, yeah…", Mick trailed off, trying to push away the prospect of having to board a plane to the US in mere hours. The sole thought of soon having a whole ocean between himself and Keith seemed utterly ludicrous while currently they were lying huddled up in bed together.  </p><p>"And I gotta work as well", Keith added. </p><p>"Don't talk about work now...I just wanna lie here and look at you", he decided, nudging a little closer to Keith, their bare legs getting entangled underneath the sheets. </p><p>"Hmm", Keith nodded. "Are you tired?", he wanted to know as they'd silently regarded the other for a while, both spotting light smiles. </p><p>"A little…are you?", Mick asked back. </p><p>Frankly, he was exhausted, but the pure presence of Keith was keeping him awake, making him all giddy and excited. It was almost dawn by now. They'd spent the whole night awake, not getting a single minute of rest. After cooking another delicious dinner together the prior evening, they had cuddled in the living room, until they found themselves kissing fervidly, hands eagerly roaming the other's body. Keith had eventually picked Mick up from the couch and carried him over to the bedroom where they had slowly undressed each other, sharing longing kisses and tenderness. They'd made love to each other yearningly, passionate and wistful, as if they expected to not ever meet again. And after, they had cuddled and talked and caressed each other, the hours passing by inexorably, nearing the point of destined farewell. </p><p>"Nah, I'm okay…But you should rest a bit maybe", Keith meant. He'd gone longer than that without sleep and he always could catch up on it. Not when he was with Mick, though. The time with him was too valuable. </p><p>"I don't wanna...I can sleep on the plane. Not now…", Mick gave back. He didn't want to waste just one single precious moment he had left with Keith to sleep. There was more than enough time for rest later. </p><p>"What?", Keith asked, a little irritated, as Mick just started grinning at him after a while. </p><p>"I left you this to remember me", he said, gently running his thumb over the large hickey on Keith's neck. It wasn't the only mark he'd left on Keith's skin and he was aware that his own body was laced with love bites as well. Mick didn't mind, though. He was glad to have something of Keith ingrained in him, at least for a few days until the marks would fade. If he couldn't be with Keith for longer, at least not at the moment, all he could do for now was to keep the memory of their time together. </p><p>"I'd remember you anyway", Keith grinned back. But actually he meant it. He wouldn't be able to forget about Mick, the time they spent with each other. It had been way too beautiful and precious. Actually, he was dreading their farewell as much as Mick seemed to, because he had no clue how things would go on from there. What he could hope for, and what he rather shouldn't expect. </p><p>"You would?", Mick sounded almost hopeful. </p><p>"Yeah, of course", he affirmed, nodding lightly. </p><p>"I...I don't think I could forget about you, either...I didn't before…", Mick confessed then. Actually, now that they hadn't just spent a night but a whole weekend together, he didn't know how to stop thinking of Keith and focus on his job instead. He was more than aware already that he'd miss him terribly until he could come back to London and see him again. Whenever that would be. Mick didn't know yet. </p><p>"What?", Keith prompted him.</p><p>"When we first met...I couldn't get you out of my head after...I couldn't stop thinking of you", he admitted, feeling his cheeks flush. </p><p>"Don't be ridiculous...you surely were very busy and had no time thinking of anything", Keith tried to joke it off, but Mick shook his head. </p><p>"No, it's true…"</p><p>"Mick…", Keith started, wondering whether to ask Mick what this was. What they were doing. What was to happen between them once Mick left. If he was planning to see him again. If he was returning anytime soon. </p><p>"Yeah?", Mick asked, looking at him expectantly.  </p><p>"Nothing...it's fine", he settled for. He didn't want to be that soppy. He usually wasn't like that. They'd spent a great time together. But probably this was all it was. Probably, Mick wouldn't even come back to England in the foreseeable future. He shouldn't get too caught up in him if he didn't want to end up aching for something that seemed quite ludicrous when talked about loud. Even if Keith didn't care about who Mick was, the rest of the world did. He was an Oscar winning actor, living in L.A., famous and admired by thousands, and Keith was just a guy from London. </p><p>"Bobby will be there in a bit over an hour…", Mick eventually sighed. "Do you wanna take a shower with me?", he suggested, and even if he had wanted to, Keith couldn't disagree with that.</p><p> </p><p>Standing under the stream of agreeably warm water together, washing the other's hair and back felt like an even more intimate, tender gesture than making love just mere hours ago. Mick's gentle touch upon his skin was beautiful, considerate, caring. Keith loved every second of it and tried to enjoy it while it lasted. It was amazingly endearing and heart-warming how attentive and thoughtful Mick was treating him. And Keith would be lying if he claimed that he wouldn't miss their time spent together.  </p><p>He had met countless people on his travels, never had been opposed to a fun fling when things seemed right. But never before had he felt so incredibly drawn to someone before like he did to Mick. He was captivating, enthralling, whatever it was between them, their chemistry was almost palpable, electrifying. And although they'd just spent a few days together, by now Keith felt like he'd known Mick forever, he was entirely familiar. Yet there was so much he didn't know about him, so much he'd love to find out and inquire. If only they had more time. </p><p>When it was his turn to gently massage the shampoo onto Mick's hair, he managed to elicit a soft, contented sigh from his mouth, which made him smile lightly. It was fairly obvious that Mick was enjoying this just as much as Keith did himself and it made him wish that they didn't have to part that soon. Apparently, Mick seemed to have similar thoughts. </p><p>"I'm gonna miss you…", he whispered, sounding disillusioned. </p><p>"Don't say that", Keith told him, almost getting flustered. He didn't know how to handle Mick saying things like these. Couldn't believe he actually meant it. Or probably he did, in this very moment. But once back in L.A., preoccupied with dozens of more important things, he probably wouldn't even find the time to spare Keith a thought. </p><p>"Why, I mean it", Mick opposed, sighing. </p><p>"You'll probably be really busy with your movie...and learning how to tango", Keith teased him to lighten the mood. </p><p>"They won't teach us that", Mick chuckled, turning around to face him. "You could teach me, though...some day", he suggested then, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck. </p><p>"I could", Keith grinned, no time for him to wonder whether this ever would happen, before Mick pulled him closer, kissing him sweetly as the warm water continued to patter down on them. </p><p> </p><p>The whole way back to London, all of two hours sitting together in the back of the van, Mick had his head rested against Keith's shoulder, their fingers intertwined. Every now and again, he or Keith would slightly turn their heads to press little kisses to the other's hair, cheek, lips. None of them was in a chatty mood, both of them too worn out from spending the night awake. And it was best like that, Mick figured, all he wanted was to enjoy being this close to Keith for the reminder of their time together. </p><p>Never before in his entire life had Mick been so completely and utterly enamoured before. He was dreading the moment they'd reach the house Keith was living in, having to say goodbye. It almost made him feel sick in his stomach only thinking of parting from him because he couldn't tell when they could see each other again. And he desperately wanted to see Keith again. Actually, he didn't even want to leave him in the first place. For a moment, a more than ludicrous thought crossed his mind: if only Keith asked him to stay, if he told him he didn't want him to leave, then Mick would stay. But he was well aware that Keith would never ask him that. He also was almost certain that his manager would be right on the first plane to London to drag him back to L.A., should Mick not show up there by himself. </p><p>"Can I see you again when I'm in London next time?", he blurted out, not able to hold back as the car eventually came to a halt in front of a white four story building in Kensington. </p><p>"When are you gonna be here next time?", Keith wanted to know as they both turned around further to properly face each other. </p><p>"I don't know...I gotta check out the filming schedule…", Mick shrugged, hating that he couldn't give him a definite answer. And that he'd also have to wait a few days himself to know for sure. </p><p>"So...it's not gonna be anytime soon…", Keith concluded. He didn't want to be too disappointed about this. After all, he knew that this probably wasn't more than a few days spent in wonderful bliss. This already had been way more than he had hoped for when seeing Mick again at that award ceremony. He couldn't expect more, he shouldn't, at least not if he didn't plan to get disappointed. </p><p>"I don't know that...probably in a month or so…", Mick gave back, wishing he already knew his filming schedule. It was unbearable having to leave Keith behind without knowing when he could see him next. </p><p>"Okay…", Keith simply nodded. There was nothing he could do anyway at this point. If Mick wanted to come back and see him, he might do. If he didn't, then that was his decision, either. Keith couldn't do more but wait and hope. </p><p>"Okay, what? You wanna see me again?", Mick asked to clarify because he wasn't quite sure what Keith was referring to. </p><p>"Sure I do...the question is, do you want to?", Keith asked back. </p><p>"Of course, I do", Mick agreed, relieved that Keith hadn't opposed. Saying that this would have disappointed him, would have been a total understatement. It would have been devastating. </p><p>"A lot can happen in a month", Keith pointed out, banning the voice from his head that was trying to tell him that Mick probably wouldn't even be thinking of him anymore just two days from now. Let alone a whole month from now. He might not even recall his name then. On the other hand, he'd first met him about three weeks ago. And when they ran into each other that past Friday, Mick obviously had still been very well aware of who Keith was. So maybe, he actually meant what he said and it wasn't all just empty phrases. Maybe there was reason for Keith to be hopeful that they'd actually get to see each other again. </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?", Mick wanted to know, raising his brow in question because Keith's statement startled him. Of course a lot could happen in a month or so. But that wouldn't change the fact that Mick had never felt about anyone as strongly before as he felt about Keith. At this point, he thought, nothing could happen that would make him simply forget about him. </p><p>"Nothing, just...let me know when you're back, alright?", Keith evaded him and Mick let him. He didn't want to make this awkward now and ruin their beautiful memories. </p><p>"Sure...can I call you?", he asked instead, all hopeful. "In the meantime, I mean…", he added, feeling a little flustered as if he had just asked Keith out on a date. </p><p>"If you ain't too busy", Keith smirked as he noticed how bashful Mick was getting. He was incredibly adorable like that, cheeks lightly flushed and gaze purposefully averted. </p><p>"I'll find time. Will you note me down your number then?", Mick asked, rummaging around in his bag and pockets for a slice of paper and a pen, handing it to Keith once he found it. </p><p>"Right, yeah…", he muttered, while scribbling down his number, then folding the piece of paper before sliding it into the pocket of Mick's coat. </p><p>"Thanks", Mick smiled at him sweetly, giddy about the prospect of getting to at least talk to Keith on the phone. </p><p>"Thanks again, for the weekend...I had a great time", Keith gave him an earnest smile. </p><p>"Yeah, so did I...I wish we had more time together…", Mick said, wishfully. It hadn't only been a great time, it had been outright wonderful. </p><p>"Next time, maybe…", Keith trailed off. </p><p>"Yeah…", Mick nodded. He really didn't want to say goodbye. </p><p>"I should be going...gotta be at work soon", Keith meant then. Actually, going to work was the last thing on his mind right now, but he had to go. </p><p>"Okay, sure...my flight's leaving in two hours. Gotta get over to Heathrow…" </p><p>"Have a safe flight then", Keith meant, his hand already on the door handle. </p><p>"Thanks...Keith?", he called before Keith could open the door, grabbing his arm to make Keith face him again. </p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I just…", Mick started, disrupting himself, all but lunging at him instead, his lips capturing Keith's in a long and longing kiss. He held him close, hands buried in his hair, kissing him as if it was the last time they got to see each other, until his lungs were burning and he needed to pull away. </p><p>"I just wanted to do this one more time…", Mick got out, his cheeks flushed, as Keith was grinning at him widely, hair completely messed up. </p><p>"See you, Mick", he meant, pecking his lips once more before grabbing for the door handle. </p><p>"Bye, Keith", Mick waved at him, his heart sinking as Keith shut the door and Mick watched him disappear into the house. </p><p> </p><p>He'd been awake for more than twenty-four hours at this point. But no matter what he tried, he simply couldn't get some rest. It didn't even help that he obviously was flying first class and his seat could actually be transformed into a bed. His body might be exhausted, but his brain was wide awake and he couldn't stop thinking about Keith. Reliving the memories, replaying the conversations of the past three days. Mick didn't know how he should handle things once back in L.A. when the sole thing on his mind was Keith. Feeling like a love-sick teenager was somewhat embarrassing, but he couldn't help himself. </p><p>At least, Mick thought, as he leaned back in his seat, pulling the hood of his hoodie deeper into his face, nobody had recognised him so far this day. On the flight over to London, Bobby, who was sitting to his right at the aisle, had to tell two people to leave Mick alone because he didn't want to have his picture taken. But so far, nobody around him seemed to care or pay enough attention to who he was. When the stewardess had asked them whether they'd like a drink, Bobby had replied for him as well. Somewhen soon, she'd probably come back and offer a range of food. Mick didn't plan on eating anything because he wasn't hungry at all. Sighing, he pulled his coat around himself like a blanket, although there was an actual woolen blanket available. Then, he slid his hand into the pocket where Keith had slipped the piece of paper with his phone number. </p><p>He just wanted to look at it, because as of that moment, it was the only thing he had around that reminded him of Keith. The bracelet Keith had lost and then given to him was stashed in his suitcase. Actually, Mick wondered now, why he hadn't put it on. He decided he'd do so once he was back home. Rummaging around his coat pocket, he pulled out his boarding card that he'd stuffed there, and a used tissue. There also were some spare coins in there. But not the slice of paper. Irritated, Mick started digging around in the other pocket, finding some more coins there and a pack of cigarettes. He didn't smoke much or often, but sometimes he just needed one. The slice of paper wasn't in there, either, which led to Mick stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets to feel for it there. But he knew already that it wasn't there. Keith had put it into his left coat pocket and Mick had felt it there, his hand wrapped securely around it on the way to the airport. He felt his heartbeat quicken, as he stuffed his hand into the pocket anew, searching for it. It still wasn't there. There wasn't an explanation why it wasn't there anymore, unless...It must have slipped out during the safety control while checking in at the airport. No, that couldn't be, could it? Mick all but pulled the coat away, almost throwing it towards Bobby in order to lean forward and look on the carpeted floor of the plane. </p><p>"What are you doing?", Bobby wanted to know, giving him a questioning look. </p><p>"I lost it...it's gone", Mick said, as he tried not to panic. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The note...the piece of paper…", he explained, trying to keep his voice calm. </p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"His phone number…", Mick sighed and finally Bobby understood. </p><p>"Okay, calm down. Where did you put it?"</p><p>"In the coat pocket...it's not there anymore...I...I think I lost it at the airport…"</p><p>"Hey...hey, breathe. It's gonna be okay. We can figure it out, alright?", Bobby tried to calm him down as he apparently noticed how agitated Mick was. "I'm sure Abby could get you that number somehow…", he assured him. </p><p>"I guess…", Mick mumbled, he still was quite devastated, though, blinking against the tears forming in his eyes. Of course, Abby would be able to figure out Keith's number one way or the other. But it just wasn't the same. He wanted that slice of paper back, simply for the reason that Keith had given it to him as they were saying goodbye in the morning. And he wanted it now, not just in some days, once Abby had managed to figure out how to get her hands on Keith's number. If she even would manage to. </p><p>"Are you okay?", Bobby asked after a moment as Mick had sunk back into his seat, coat closely pulled around himself, face pressed into the pillow he had been given, and he just shrugged in reply.<br/>
<br/>
xxxxxxx<br/>
<br/>
<em>No proper British gentleman</em><br/>
<em>Mick Jagger (23, photo above), Hollywood heartthrob and everybody's darling, apparently doesn't like to play sweet all the time. Arriving back at LAX from London where he collected yet another movie award (we counted, it was his third this year!), he was spotted in a particularly foul mood. Yelling to "piss off!", he flipped off a photographer before sprinting away to the limousine waiting for him. All dishevelled and rude really isn't a good look on him.</em><br/>
<em>(L.A. Daily, September 9th 1975)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!<br/>Finally I managed to finish this next chapter!! That one scene was rather toigh to write somehow and also work was so draining that I just couldn't write as much/fast as I wanted...well, I hope you enjoy this! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an eleven hour flight and crossing multiple time zones, Mick was completely disoriented when Bobby eventually dropped him off at his L.A. home. Unlike Bobby, who'd easily nodded off on the plane, he hadn't gotten any rest at all. At this point, he couldn't tell anymore for how many hours, days, he'd been straight awake. Obviously, it didn't help that it was broad daylight, early afternoon, while the watch on his wrist was still showing British Standard Time, currently set at a quarter after ten in the evening. </p>
<p>Once Bobby had helped him with his luggage, he'd once more asked whether Mick was alright. In reply, he had only mumbled that he needed sleep, before thanking Bobby and telling him to go home to his wife. When Mick was finally left all by himself in his large villa, he almost felt out of place there, like it wasn't his own home. But he was too exhausted to dwell on the crushing loneliness that was his sole companion there. All he managed was to gulp down some water from the sink in the master bathroom, then collapsing on his king sized bed, still almost fully dressed except for his shoes, passing out before he could draw the blanket over himself. </p>
<p>When he woke up, hours later, it was dark outside and his neck felt stiff. For a moment, as he turned onto his back, Mick didn't know where he was. In the very first instant, as he wasn't fully awake yet, he wondered whether he still was in England with Keith. But once his thoughts started getting clearer, he noticed that he was all by his lonesome, the huge bed feeling twice as large with just Mick in it. </p>
<p>A look at the neon digits of his alarm clock on his bedside table told him that it was shortly after half past nine in the evening. Checking the watch on his wrist, Mick found out that it was shortly after half past five in the morning back in London. With a sigh he sat up, trying to decide what to do. Surprisingly, he wasn't all that tired anymore after getting at least some rest. He still felt miserable, though, as he remembered again that he'd lost Keith's phone number. It wasn't like he could call him now anyway. Keith would be asleep. But he still wished he had it available, in order to ring him up later if he wanted to. And god, Mick really wanted to. His chest was physically aching because he was longing so badly to be with Keith again. And he had no clue how to handle the next few weeks until he would be able to fly back to London to see him. Even getting through the next few days seemed like a huge challenge to him at the moment. He was well aware that he should try to focus on his work, he had a job to do, was expected to do so, but he wasn't sure whether he'd be able to deliver. </p>
<p>For now, he couldn't stand the aching in his chest any longer and felt like he couldn't properly breathe, like he was drowning. That's why he decided to get up and have a drink. Maybe the sting of the alcohol would help numbing all the rest. So he rolled out of bed, already feeling wasted without being intoxicated yet.  </p>
<p>He grabbed a whole bottle of whiskey from the living room cabinet instead of just filling a glass. The first few gulps were burning in his throat, but it was a most welcome distraction. Maybe with a little more, he would be able to ban all of his thoughts and feelings, letting himself get engulfed by blissful nebulousness and oblivion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mick didn't recall making the decision to go over to Mae's, who was living right in the house next door, ringing her doorbell shortly before midnight. Actually, he had a key to her house, but he had not even thought about taking it with him as he left his own. Most of the time he took the route through the garden to her backdoor anyway. But currently he wasn't in a state to remember that. </p>
<p>"Mick! I didn't know you were back!", she greeted him, clearly astonished to find him on her doorstep, quickly letting him inside before pulling him into her arms for a tight hug. </p>
<p>"I...I've been back since...uh...well...earlier...", he got out, his voice all hoarse because he'd been crying for a while. He was way too distraught to notice that she was already dressed in her pajamas. </p>
<p>"What's wrong with you, what happened?", she wanted to know as she had let go of him again and regarded him closer, obviously getting worried about seeing him in this upset and pathetic state. </p>
<p>"Uh...can you...can you help me with that?", he gave back instead of answering, holding out the bracelet Keith had given him. He'd unsuccessfully tried putting it around his wrist, but it needed to be tied and he couldn't do that with only one hand. Eventually he'd just given up on it, his mind clogged from alcohol, his view glazed with tears.  </p>
<p>"Have you been drinking again?", Mae inquired, not admonishing, though. On the contrary, she seemed even more worried now as she tried to catch his gaze, but Mick wouldn't meet her eyes. </p>
<p>"Just...just a little…", he said because he couldn't muster the composure it required to not tell the truth. He couldn't hide it anyway. It never took him much to get hammered, when others were only slightly intoxicated, Mick was already completely pissed. That's why booze was quite efficient for him if he needed an escape from his thoughts, or when the bottle of whiskey became his sole companion on lonely nights. </p>
<p>"Mick...come on...let's get you some water…and sit down, talk?", she meant, carefully taking his arm, leading him over to the living room. </p>
<p>"I just...no...I just...could you please help me put that on?", he repeated, showing her the bracelet once more. All he wanted was to wrap it around his wrist, he didn't care to talk things out, didn't really feel able to explain it all. </p>
<p>"Come on...let's sit down and then I'll help you with that bracelet, okay?", Mae calmly told him while leading him to the couch, sitting him down there. "I'll get you some water first", she added before disappearing to the kitchen for a moment to fetch him the drink. </p>
<p>"Here, have a sip", she handed him a glass and Mick gulped half of it down at once. As he had put the glass down on the coffee table in front of him, Mae took his right hand, gently pressing it before she wrapped the bracelet around his wrist, tying it up for him. </p>
<p>"There you go. It's a nice bracelet", she commented, encouragingly smiling at him while still holding his hand in hers. Mae being so sweet and caring made him feel a little bit better at least. He knew he could always count on her, she'd be there for him no matter what. And he dearly loved her for it. </p>
<p>"Keith gave it to me…", he mumbled, leaning back on the couch. He was completely exhausted. Not only physically. He was drained, mentally, emotionally. But at the same time his feelings were overwhelming him, swirling around inside of him, keeping him up and antsy.</p>
<p>"What happened, Mick?", Mae wanted to know. Obviously, she had no clue who Keith was. Mick hadn't really mentioned him to her before, only to Abby and Liv. </p>
<p>"I lost his number…", he got out, his voice all shaky as he suppressed a sob. </p>
<p>"Hey...hey, come here...it's okay", Mae obviously noticed, pulling him into her arms once more to calm him down. </p>
<p>"No, it's not...I...I cannot call him…", Mick went on rambling between sobs, fuelled by the alcohol in his system, as he kept crying on her shoulder. "I...I want his number, so I can call him…"</p>
<p>"Keith?", Mae carefully inquired while she rubbed little circles on his back. </p>
<p>"Yeah...I miss him…", he whispered </p>
<p>"Did you meet him when in London?"</p>
<p>"No...well, yeah...before...when...when I was there last…and now again", he told her, incoherently, his voice laced with tears. </p>
<p>He didn't even know whether Mae did understand his babbling, but on one hand, being able to talk about Keith was soothing Mick. On the other hand, recalling all the memories of the past weekend was bittersweet as well, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see him anytime soon.</p>
<p>"He...he gave me the bracelet...and his number but...but I lost it...and now I cannot call him", he finished, crying a little harder again because he felt so incredibly stupid about this. All he had to do was hold on to this little slice of paper. But he hadn't, and now he had no way of contacting Keith. Not before he got his contacts back some other way. Probably he was being completely pathetic, but he wasn't in any condition to worry about how he came across. Not when he was with Mae anyway. She'd understand, she always did. </p>
<p>"Hey...Mick, come on...we can figure it out, okay? You can ask Abby tomorrow, alright?", Mae suggested, just as Bobby had. And Mick knew they were right, Abby would find a way to track Keith's number down for him, no doubt. She had her ways. But it would take her days, probably. </p>
<p>"I miss him so much…", Mick repeated, another sob escaping him. </p>
<p>"I know you do…", Mae hugged him a little tighter, pressing a kiss to his messed up hair. </p>
<p>"I really like him, Mae...I do...he...he's amazing...he's so interesting and handsome and kind...I really do like him loads…", he babbled rather incoherently, as she still embraced him, running her hands over his back in a soothing manner, slowly calming him down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he next regained consciousness, his head was aching and he had to blink because of the bright sunlight flooding the room. Only after some moments did he realise that he wasn't in his own home. He had crashed out on Mae's couch, who had bedded his head on a pillow and put a blanket over him. Mick sighed heavily, pressing his hand against his forehead as if this could stop his head from hurting. Mae was without any doubt too good for him. </p>
<p>"Hey, sleepyhead", he was greeted as soon as he had managed to move and slowly sat up. </p>
<p>"Nora…", he got out by way of greeting, his throat rough, as Mae's girlfriend approached from the kitchen. </p>
<p>"How are you doing?", she wanted to know as Mick rubbed his tired eyes. </p>
<p>"My head…", he started, but didn't get far. </p>
<p>"Is he awake?", a well known voice disrupted him before he could go on, and behind Nora, his manager Jackson appeared in the living room, followed by Mae. </p>
<p>"Jack…", he meant, not sure what to tell him, but once again, his manager was quicker. </p>
<p>"What did you think you were doing there?", Jack asked, all but shoving that day's edition of a big L.A. paper in front of his face. There was a snap of him arriving at LAX the day before, showing the bird to the camera, the text underneath stating how rude he was behaving. </p>
<p>"I..uh...he came at me...didn't leave me be…", Mick stammered, too tired and overwhelmed by this abrupt attack to properly defend himself. </p>
<p>"You didn't have to flip him off!", Jackson blamed him, clearly frustrated with how Mick had presented himself to the public. </p>
<p>"I was pissed", Mick said by way of explaining. Obviously, he shouldn't have lost his temper. He was aware of that without Jack telling him so, he wasn't an idiot after all and had played this game with the press long enough. But after not sleeping for over thirty hours, having to part with the man he'd become completely enamoured with over the matter of mere days, and losing the only way of getting in touch with him, having to deal with the bloodsuckers of the gutter press really had taken him over the edge. </p>
<p>"Seems like you still are", Jack commented dryly, obviously not referring to Mick still being angered, but to Mick's drinking habits that he was only too well aware of. "Take an aspirin and a shower, you got a reading test to go to", he added, a little less grumpy now. </p>
<p>"Fine…", he only returned, not looking at his manager as he took a sip from the coffee that Mae was offering him wordlessly as she sat down next to him, lightly squeezing his knee. She truly was a sweetheart and at least he managed to thank her with a tired little smile. </p>
<p>"What's the matter with you, pal? It's the first day of the new project and you're completely fucked up", Jackson pointed out, and rightfully so. Mick was disgusted by himself about his current state, he should be well rested and prepared to do his job. But instead he was totally messed up and hungover. </p>
<p>"Jack, leave him be…he isn't well", Mae replied for him as Mick didn't find a good enough explanation to justify this situation. Jack would probably either laugh at him or tell him to suck it up if he mentioned the thing with Keith's number. </p>
<p>"Because he got completely fucked up…and what for?", Jackson asked, it was a rather rhetorical question. They all knew, best of all Mick, that he shouldn't have got drunk and that he shouldn't have flipped off that paparazzo. </p>
<p>"He's lovesick…", Mae still piped up rather sheepishly, but Jack groaned in annoyance and Mick ducked his head in embarrassment upon his manager's reaction. </p>
<p>"Oh god, please, spare me with your boy problems, can't you for once get your shit together?", Jack wanted to know directed at Mick, he sounded exasperated, more or less showing exactly the reaction Mick had assumed. As if this happened all the time. Frankly, it might have occurred once or twice before, but in comparison to what Mick was experiencing now, this had been nothing at all back then. Just sulking a little bit. And not a total mess up, finding his face in every paper, showing the bird, getting drunk, seeking comfort in his fake girlfriend's arms. </p>
<p>"What are you guys all doing here?", they were disrupted by someone walking in from the terrace through the backdoor before Mick could even think of anything to reply to Jack. He probably wouldn't come up with anything to satisfy him anyway. Jack would be angry at him for lashing out for a while, but Mick knew that soon this would be all forgotten. This was L.A. after all. There was always something happening in the matter of days which was more worthwhile or more outraging and more interesting for the press. </p>
<p>"Abby!", he called out, focussing his attention on her instead, glad to see her. She always acted like a buffer between him and Jack, always managed to calm both of them down, keep their discussions level headed. </p>
<p>"What happened? You look like crap, Mick", she commented in greeting as she looked him over. </p>
<p>"I know…", he sighed as he finally managed to get up from the couch, his head spinning for an instant before he more or less fell into Abby's arms for an embrace. </p>
<p>"You should take a shower, we need to get going", Jackson reminded him once more. </p>
<p>"Alright…", Mick only muttered, as Abby grabbed him by the arm, leading him out through the terrace door, basically saving him from Jack's disapproving looks. </p>
<p>"What's going on with you?", she inquired as they were passing through Mae's garden over to the gate that led to Mick's property. Abby sounded just as concerned as Mae had been the past night. </p>
<p>"Can you get me Keith's number, please?", he asked back without further ado. It literally was all that mattered to him at the moment, it was pathetic. He should be focused on his work, rather ask Abby whether she had a copy of the screenplay with her because he sure as hell couldn't remember where he had last put it. </p>
<p>"What?", she frowned as they stepped into Mick's living room from the terrace, actually stopping in her tracks, Mick slightly bumping into her. </p>
<p>"I lost it…"</p>
<p>"Who's Keith?", Abby wanted to know, giving him a confused look. </p>
<p>"The bloke I met in London last time...the photographer? You met him too when I was doing that interview…", Mick reminded her, wondering how she could not remember him. </p>
<p>"Oh, the one who looked like he just stumbled out of bed?", Abby wondered, a flicker of remembrance in her expression. </p>
<p>"He's handsome…", Mick threw in, almost sounding insulted on Keith's behalf.  </p>
<p>"Did you meet him again?", Abby wanted to know. </p>
<p>"We spent the whole weekend together by the sea…", Mick let her know, wishing it had been longer than just a weekend. He felt like he could have spent a whole week there with Keith and it still wouldn't have been long enough. </p>
<p>"And you didn't manage to ask him for his number?", Abby asked, sounding incredulous at the revelation. </p>
<p>"He gave it to me but I lost it…", Mick sighed anew, annoyed at himself for being so clumsy and careless. </p>
<p>"And why is Jackson so pissed?", she inquired, apparently she hadn't taken a look at the papers yet. </p>
<p>"Cause I flipped off some paparazzo...now the picture is all over the press, obviously…", Mick rolled his eyes. To him it didn't matter too much what exactly he did. He could just as well have walked around there wearing new colourful shoes or have bought a new car and would also have found his face in the paper that day. Obviously, Jackson would think otherwise. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?", Abby asked, regarding him carefully. </p>
<p>"If you can get me his number I'll be", Mick gave back, now actually with the hint of a smirk on his face that made Abby chuckle. </p>
<p>"Okay, let's see what I can do for you...but you really should take a shower now, we gotta be at the studios soon", she told him and finally Mick went to the bathroom, a little more relieved for the moment. Abby surely would find a way to get her hands on Keith's number, he was certain of that.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So...who's she? Or he…?", Ronnie asked with a daring smirk as they were sitting in Keith's living room Tuesday evening, having a pint, jamming on their acoustic guitars. </p>
<p>"Hmm?", Keith made, no idea what Ronnie was on about since he hadn't mentioned anything that would warrant this question. </p>
<p>"Well, you were pretty much missing all weekend, I tried calling you a few times, to ask whether you wanted to hang out and jam, cause you said you had off from work. But you weren't home", Ronnie summed up. "And now you're wearing that scarf that doesn't quite manage to cover up this large hickey on your neck", he went on pointing out, not without a dumb grin on his face while Keith groaned in embarrassement. Obviously, Ronnie would notice and not keep quiet about it, he already could have guessed so. </p>
<p>"Come on, I'm your best mate, you can tell me", Ronnie prompted him, but Keith was rather reluctant about doing this. Ronnie might be his oldest and dearest friend but he also couldn't keep his mouth shut. He was a worse gossiper than some of Keith's female colleagues, a total chatter-box. On the other hand, he knew that he could trust him if he only asked him to keep quiet. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I was with someone…", he eventually admitted. Just because he knew that Ronnie wouldn't leave him in peace otherwise. He could be rather annoying and persistent if he wanted to. </p>
<p>"Obviously you were, I didn't figure you got that from stumbling while cleaning up your flat...it's still too messy here", Ronnie retorted, clearly teasing him. Sure, his flat could need a little tidying up, but he simply didn't have the time to do so lately. </p>
<p>"Funny, Ron…the only reason yours is all tidy is cause your girlfriend is cleaning it up for you", Keith gave back, hoping to shut him up, but Ronnie always was quick-witted and had a reply ready on the tip of his tongue. </p>
<p>"Well, maybe that new girl of yours is worth cleaning up for if she wants to come around?", he grinned and Keith sighed, pondering what to say, how much to reveal about what had happened. </p>
<p>"It's not a girl", he settled for after taking a sip from his beer. </p>
<p>"Okay, a bloke then...so you were at his place all weekend?", Ronnie wanted to know without batting an eye. He'd been the first person Keith had come out to, telling him he also fancied guys, about twenty years back when they'd just finished school. Ronnie had taken it amazingly well and he'd always had his back since then. Not a single condescending or hurtful word, but full support, always. </p>
<p>"Stop being so nosy, you twat", Keith chuckled, but it was typical Ronnie. He loved and hated him for it, equal parts. </p>
<p>"Hey, I'm just trying to have a conversation here!", Ronnie claimed in faked outrage. "Where did you meet him?"</p>
<p>"Uh...at work", Keith replied, well, it was the truth after all. It had been a work occasion for both him and Mick in the first place, although it soon had turned into something entirely else. </p>
<p>"So, he's a colleague?", Ronnie wanted to know, sounding quite curious, his interest obviously sparked by Keith giving him so little to play with.</p>
<p>"Not really…", Keith deflected because he wasn't sure whether to let Ronnie know about Mick. If he was but any guy, some colleague, Keith wouldn't mind telling him. But Mick wasn't just that. He was a world famous, award-winning actor and apparently everyone knew who he was and had seen his movies. Well, everyone except for Keith. </p>
<p>"You really like him, don't you?", Ronnie questioned, the look he was regarding him with was understanding, the familiar hint of mockery absent from his voice now. </p>
<p>"Why...why do you think so?", Keith got out, clearly flustered by Ronnie's question. It had been a long time since Ronnie had asked him anything like that. </p>
<p>"Cause you're being so shy about this...it's not like you", Ronnie laughed lightly before taking a gulp of his beer.</p>
<p>"It's not that…", Keith meant, deflecting, stalling further to have more time to think this over. If he told Ronnie about Mick, then certainly not to brag. He wasn't that kind of guy. If he told him about Mick, then only if they wouldn't make a huge deal out of it, he didn't want to stir up any fuss. </p>
<p>"You don't like him then?", Ronnie frowned which prompted Keith to sigh. </p>
<p>"Yeah...no, I mean...that's not what I meant", Keith stammered, rather overwhelmed by Ronnie probing him with these questions. </p>
<p>He hadn't really posed that question to himself yet. Did he like Mick? Of course, he did. He had tremendously enjoyed spending time with him, getting to know him, talking to him, and finding out about the way he rolled. However, Keith wasn't sure about how much exactly he liked Mick, or was supposed to like him, or the implications that accompanied all of this. </p>
<p>Because truth was, that when not alone with Mick in his Sussex home where they both could be anybody, where Mick could be an everyman, Keith was painfully aware of how utterly diverse and unequal they were. And frankly, it made him feel quite uneasy. Mick was everything that Keith was not and never would be. They were such an opposite, unlikely pair that the very fact of them hitting it off so well, feeling so comfortable around each other, seemed to be entirely startling. </p>
<p>Someone like Keith wasn't supposed to fancy someone like Mick. Someone like Mick wasn't supposed to be attracted by someone like Keith. Yet, there was something between them that was hard to describe with pure words and that Keith felt nobody but them could grasp or would understand anyway. Probably Ronnie wouldn't get it. Maybe he'd get the wrong ideas. So it was tough deciding on how much exactly to let him know. </p>
<p>"You do like him!", Ronnie called out, a wide grin on his face.</p>
<p>"It's not that easy…", Keith rebuffed, wondering whether he should tell Ronnie to leave him be and go back to jamming together. </p>
<p>"Why, is he married or something?", his best friend inquired, which made Keith chuckle lightly. </p>
<p>"No...he...he's an actor from L.A....he...he's in really big movies", he simply put it out there but apparently Ronnie thought that he was bullshitting him. </p>
<p>"Funny, mate...now for real, what's up with that guy?", Ronnie gave back and Keith realised once again how ludicrous this all probably was. That he shouldn't have any hopes in ever getting to see Mick or be with him again, but rather should cherish the moments they spent together. </p>
<p>"He actually is an actor, Ron", he meant, at least adamant to clear things up for Ronnie. </p>
<p>"Is he famous?", he wanted to know, apparently still assuming that Keith was mocking him. </p>
<p>"His name's Mick Jagger", he quietly said, his heart racing as he'd spoken it out aloud. There was no taking back now. Well, except pretending to Ronnie that he was fooling him after all and that the guy who was responsible for the hickey on his neck was only a colleague. </p>
<p>"You're kidding me, right?", Ronnie stared at him out of wide eyes. Keith could simply take the bait, but in the end, he didn't want to lie to his best friend. He'd known Ronnie since elementary school, he couldn't possibly fool him like that. </p>
<p>"No…", he shook his head as if to underline his statement, making Ronnie gasp. </p>
<p>"Mick Jagger? But he's really famous! He's in every fucking paper and magazine...isn't he like twenty-two? And isn't he with that actress, what's her name?", he started babbling and right about then Keith already regretted saying anything. He should have known better. Ronnie was a chatter-box after all. </p>
<p>"He's twenty-five...well...he isn't really with her…", Keith clarified, but Ronnie was way too excited about this news to listen to him. </p>
<p>"You actually shagged Mick Jagger?!", Ronnie all but exclaimed and Keith could feel his cheeks flush. "Bloody hell…"</p>
<p>"Do you know any movies with him?", he carefully asked, Ronnie still seemed rather taken aback by the revelation. </p>
<p>"I've seen two or three, yeah...you didn't know who he was, did you?", Ronnie guessed and Keith ducked his head, chuckling lightly. </p>
<p>"No...I had no idea…", he admitted then. </p>
<p>"Bloody hell, Keith...how is he?"</p>
<p>"Uh...he's really sweet, actually...quite funny. A pretty cute guy, all charming, a little bit silly...and he's so beautiful...", Keith all but gushed about Mick without even really noticing how smitten he already was by him before Ronnie pointed it out. </p>
<p>"God, stop it, you sound totally infatuated, it's disgusting", Ronnie chuckled. "So, you mean to tell me that Mick Jagger, the guy every girl is crazy about, is a queer?"</p>
<p>"Well...yeah", Keith grinned, his cheeks feeling hot. </p>
<p>"Wow...and you actually screwed him?" </p>
<p>"Ronnie…", he sighed because he needed him to stop repeating this. </p>
<p>"Did you meet him at that award thing you went to last Friday?"</p>
<p>"Ronnie...I need you to promise me to keep your mouth shut about this, okay? This cannot get out...nobody can know about this, okay?", Keith reminded him, all serious now. Probably he should have kept this to himself after all. Obviously, Ronnie wouldn't blab this out to everyone, but Keith needed to make absolutely sure.</p>
<p>"I'm not dumb, mate", Ronnie said, almost incredulous that Keith would even tell him that. </p>
<p>"Please Ron, this isn't funny...Mick trusts me…I would never betray him and blab this out everywhere. I'm only telling you cause you're my best mate. So I need you to keep quiet about this, alright?", he tried to make him understand. "People cannot know that he's gay...this isn't about me, it's about his whole career", he went on, remembering what Mick had told him about Mae having to be his alibi.</p>
<p>"You know you can trust me, Keith", Ronnie assured him and Keith knew he absolutely meant it. </p>
<p>"Thanks, man", he smiled a little at him, grateful they'd come to an understanding about this matter. </p>
<p>"Will you tell me more about him?", Ronnie still inquired then. </p>
<p>"I thought you're finding me talking about him rather disgusting", Keith teased him, grinning a little because he was aware that Ronnie hadn't meant it that way. He was just teasing as well. </p>
<p>"Only when it's getting too cheesy...or juicy", Ronnie smirked at the insinuation. </p>
<p>"Ronald!", Keith retorted, almost outraged at what his friend was getting at. Obviously, he would not tell him anything like that. </p>
<p>"I was kidding...so...did you meet him at that award thing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"'ello?", a muffled voice eventually answered the phone after it had been ringing for a while, leaving Mick slightly on edge, nervously waiting with his heart in his throat. Finally, he was able to call Keith, after it had taken Abby two days to track down his number. </p>
<p>"Keith?", he said, excited to get to talk to him again. </p>
<p>"Yeah?", he asked, the sound of his voice thick, laced with sleep. Only then did it occur to Mick, that time zones existed and that he had no clue what time it currently was in London. Probably somewhen in the morning, still too early to get up, since it was about nine in the evening in L.A.. He'd come home after a long day in the studios, reading out scenes with his co-stars, getting dancing lessons. Abby had waited there for him, spotting a wide smile, waving a note in her hand with Keith's phone number on it. Mick had been more than thrilled, hugging Abby tight, before all but snatching the piece of paper from her to finally call Keith. </p>
<p>"This is Mick…", he said, not able to stop himself from smiling, although he felt remorse for not thinking any further and probably waking Keith up from his sleep. </p>
<p>"Mick!", he returned, sounding surprised. Well, it was the middle of the night after all. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry..did I wake you?", he asked, although it was fairly obvious. And he would feel worse about it, if he wasn't so excited to hear Keith's voice. </p>
<p>"Yeah...god do you have any idea what time it is?", Keith replied, Mick could clearly hear him stifling a yawn. </p>
<p>"Uhm...I'm so sorry, really, I just…", he started explaining himself but was disrupted by Keith. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?", he wanted to know. A fair question to ask if one was called at such an ungodly hour. Mick almost regretted his decision. </p>
<p>"I just...I just wanted to hear your voice", he sheepishly mumbled, feeling his cheeks grow warm. "How are you?", he added. </p>
<p>"Barely awake…", Keith gave back but Mick detected the hint of a grin in Keith's voice which made him smile a little to himself. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry...can I call you again tomorrow?", he proposed, thinking it was no good to rob Keith of any more sleep. They couldn't have a proper conversation like that anyway. </p>
<p>"Sure, yeah…", Keith immediately agreed, which made Mick feel incredibly relieved. </p>
<p>"Keith?", Mick asked, certain that his next words would come across as rather soppy. But he didn't care, it was the truth and he needed Keith to know. </p>
<p>"Hmm?", he made, prompting him to go on. </p>
<p>"I miss you…", he dared to admit. It probably was an understatement. He was missing him so badly he'd barely been able to sleep the past nights, not knowing when he'd get a chance to talk to him again. </p>
<p>"I miss you, too, Mick", Keith gave back after a short moment of silence. He sounded sincere and Mick couldn't stop a giddy smile from spreading on his face. </p>
<p>"Sleep well, Keith", he whispered then, the same tenderness in his voice that was filling his chest at the mere thought of Keith. </p>
<p>"Nighty", Keith replied, his smile audible, before Mick heard the click of the phone being put down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!<br/>actually I didn't think I'd be able to post today because I had planned another two scenes for this chapter. But then I realised that it already felt alright like it is now and that it would be better to split it anyway. The last scene of this chapter was supposed to be Mick and Keith re-united in London, but then I thought that it would feel more well-paced if that just happened in the next chapter. So now at least I can post this today. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was leaning against his kitchen counter, morning cigarette dangling between his lips, waiting for his cup of coffee to brew, when the phone in the hallway started ringing. </p>
<p>"This is Keith", he said as he managed to pick up the phone after the fourth ring, expecting someone from work to call him at this time. Surely, none of his friends would ring him up on a Saturday morning, also his mum knew better than trying to get him on the phone anytime before noon. And if it wasn't for the fact that he had to go to work that day, Keith sure as hell would still be in bed right now. </p>
<p>"Hey, it's Mick", his eager voice greeted him, pleasantly surprising him. </p>
<p>"Hi there!", Keith replied, almost stunned, because he had not expected Mick's call in the slightest, although he had assured him when waking him up in the middle of the night two days prior that he'd call him again. As startling as it was, it sure was great to hear him, and for Mick to be the first person Keith got to talk to that day. </p>
<p>"How late is it over there?", he wanted to know because he never really could remember what the time difference between the UK and the US west coast was exactly. And Mick probably didn't, either. Or he might not have tried calling him when it was Saturday morning in London, seeing that Keith would still be asleep if it wasn't work dragging him out of bed at this hour. </p>
<p>"Uhm...a quarter before eleven", Mick gave back, apparently after he'd checked his watch. </p>
<p>"It's morning here, a quarter before eight", he told him after a peek at his own watch. Way too early for his taste. It was occasions like this one where Keith started to contemplate his life choices, wondering why on earth he had figured it might be a good idea to exchange his vagabond lifestyle for an ordinary job. Having Mick call him, however, promised to make this day better. </p>
<p>"Good morning then. And sorry again for waking you up Thursday night", Mick returned, sounding a little sheepish. </p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, it's alright. I'm glad you're calling", Keith said, a smile crossing his face. It truly was nice that Mick was ringing him up again that soon after they had last heard from each other. </p>
<p>"Do you have to work today?, he inquired. </p>
<p>"Yeah, just getting ready... I'm having my cup of coffee", he said, looking at the cup he'd put down onto the commode next to the telephone, wondering whether it had cooled down enough by now to have a sip without burning his tongue. </p>
<p>"Busy day ahead?", Mick asked. </p>
<p>"Don't think so, just the ordinary, mostly developing some pictures...how are you doing, how's the movie going?", he wanted to know. </p>
<p>"It was a long day on set...we tested out some scenes, then the dancing lessons…", Mick actually sounded exhausted while talking about his day. </p>
<p>"Do you know how to tango yet?", Keith grinned, remembering their conversation from almost a week back.  </p>
<p>"No...it was just disco fox and rumba", Mick said, chuckling lightly. </p>
<p>"Do you like what they're teaching you?"</p>
<p>"Well...I liked it better when dancing with you, actually", Mick admitted, he sounded a little flustered. </p>
<p>"I also liked that a lot…", Keith affirmed him, smiling lightly to himself at the memory. Astonishingly, it felt like weeks had passed since then, not only mere days. </p>
<p>"Wish we could do that again soon…", Mick almost sighed, putting into words what Keith was thinking. </p>
<p>"Me too, it was really nice", he nodded, not realising that Mick couldn't see him. </p>
<p>"I miss you so much, Keith…", Mick gave back, Keith could hear the strain in his voice, the longing in his words that he himself felt tugging in his chest. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I miss you too…", he admitted. It only had been five days since they parted but for some inexplicable reason it felt like weeks had passed since they had said their goodbyes. Usually, Keith was used to situations like these, had lived through them countless times during his travels around the world. Of course there had been people whom he had missed when carrying on, some more, some less. People, whom he had to think of for days or weeks after he had left them behind. But missing Mick this badly after spending such a short amount of time together surpassed most of the yearning he had to endure before. It wasn't like the usual acceptance of separation that would fade again after a while, that could be banished by the right distraction, or simply by meeting someone new. Keith didn't even want to meet someone else. Instead there was an insatiable longing inside of him to have Mick back in his arms. </p>
<p>"They didn't tell me yet when I will be done filming, or when I won't be needed on set for a while…", Mick meant, almost apologetically and it was obvious to Keith that Mick was quite dissatisfied about this. </p>
<p>"Hmm…", he only hummed, though, because there was nothing they could do about this, even if he wasn't too pleased about it either. But it was what it was.</p>
<p>"I'll try to figure it out, okay? I wish I could already tell you when I'll be able to finally get back to you", Mick meant, Keith could almost feel the desire in his words. He definitely shared the sentiment. </p>
<p>"It's okay, Mick. Don't worry about it", he assured him because he didn't want him to feel bad about something he had no influence on. All they could do was wait.</p>
<p>"I'm not worried, but…", Mick started, trailing off, apparently not sure whether to utter his thoughts. </p>
<p>"But?", Keith encouraged him to continue. </p>
<p>"I just can't stop thinking about you…", he finished his sentence, and now Mick actually let out a little frustrated sigh. </p>
<p>"Oh, stop it", Keith chuckled because he couldn't believe that Mick would actually say that. It hadn't even been a full week yet since they had to say farewell in London. On the other hand, he couldn't deny that he had been thinking about Mick as well, mostly recalling memories of their time spent together. After telling Ronnie about Mick, it all had started feeling slightly surreal. Like it had just been a wonderfully perfect dream. Nothing that ever would happen in real life. Ronnie's reaction had made it abundantly clear to him. One didn't simply meet a Hollywood star and ended up hanging out with them, starting to fancy each other. Or whatever it was that Mick and him were doing. </p>
<p>"It's true, though...you're all I think of", Mick went on in a low voice, sounding completely flustered. </p>
<p>"You're so sweet", Keith smiled, quite flattered by Mick's words, feeling his cheeks growing warm. It was somewhat frustrating not being able to express everything he wanted Mick to know with bare words. He wasn't one for soppy declarations anyway. Let alone on the phone. Actually, it would be so much easier and more convenient if he could simply embrace or kiss him. But obviously, none of that was possible with them currently being almost five and a half thousand miles apart, their sole connection a landline phone. </p>
<p>"I wanna see you again so badly, Keith…", Mick whispered. </p>
<p>"I'm so looking forward to this as well", he affirmed, not able to stop himself from smiling because of how reassuring it was to hear that Mick actually missed him this much. It made Keith feel less self-conscious about fancying someone he still wasn't fully sure he could ever have. </p>
<p>"You do?", Mick still asked as if he couldn't believe him. </p>
<p>"Yeah, of course. I really wanna see you again, too", Keith meant. He didn't even spare a thought on how soppy he sounded expressing this, how corny he probably was behaving. He was close to forty years old and enamoured like a stupid school boy. </p>
<p>"I promise I'll come back to you as soon as I can, okay?", Mick said, he sounded absolutely sure of it. </p>
<p>"Okay", Keith nodded. "Mick?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I need to get going to work now…", he barely suppressed his sigh. Work obviously was the last thing on his mind if he was being honest. If he could, he would stay on the phone with Mick, talking until it was too late over in L.A. and Mick would fall asleep. But unfortunately, there was no time for that. </p>
<p>"It's alright...it was really nice to hear your voice", Mick gave back, the smile in his own voice clearly audible. </p>
<p>"I thought so, too", Keith agreed, smiling as well. </p>
<p>"Is it okay if I call you again at this time?"</p>
<p>"It's perfect...well you could call a little earlier, if you manage. We'd have more time to talk then", Keith suggested. </p>
<p>"Won't I be waking you up again?", Mick wondered. </p>
<p>"Well, not that early, I meant" , Keith laughed lightly. </p>
<p>"When are you usually home in the evening?", he wanted to know then. </p>
<p>"Uh...it depends, sometimes I grab a pint with some mates or colleagues or there is a work thing I gotta go to...but I guess due to time difference...eight or nine would be around noon for you, right?"</p>
<p>"I'm on set then...well I guess I better call you when it's morning for you", Mick decided. </p>
<p>"Alright, that's fine with me", Keith agreed. </p>
<p>"Okay. Hear you soon, then. Have a good day, Keith", Mick told him. </p>
<p>"Thanks. Goodnight, Mick", Keith replied. He sure as hell would have a great day now after this phone call. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Filming had been exhausting but fun that day. They had shot one of the dancing scenes, the first to appear in the film. The one where Mick's character met his love interest, the female lead of the movie. Obviously, it wasn't that easy shooting something like people dancing, all getting into each other's way. They had to repeat it umpteenth times until the director finally was satisfied with it. In the end, Mick's head had been spinning from all the whirling around and his feet slightly hurt. He wasn't really used to it, he was an actor, not a dancer. But he still enjoyed it, not least because his co-stars all were amazing and lovely.</p>
<p>Now he was in his trailer, getting rid of the make-up and changing back into his own clothes. Mae would come around to pick him up to go out and have dinner at one of their favourite Italian restaurants in town. Actually, he rather was in the mood to go straight home onto his couch and maybe try to call Keith again as he'd done the night before. However, after the incident with the paparazzo almost two weeks prior, Mick had to promise Jackson to take Mae out about town at least once a week for a while. In order to give the press new fodder, something more positive to focus on than him showing people the bird. Flaunting their pretend love around for everyone to take part in obviously was exactly what Jackson was aiming for. A classic publicity stunt. </p>
<p>Mick didn't mind hanging out with Mae. She was one of his dearest friends after all. They ended up hanging out at home anyway every other day, so they could just as well have dinner together. But of course, this was different. This obviously was an attempt to catch some good publicity after what Mick had pulled recently. But he loathed the idea of yet again walking down a street, their pictures being taken against their will, just in order to appease his manager. And give the world something nice to focus on. However, it was all they could do for the moment. He didn't have the nerve to get into an argument with Jack once more, it wouldn't do any good. So, he'd focus on having a nice time with Mae instead. </p>
<p>"Mick?", Mae's voice and her knocks on the door of his trailer disrupted him as he was buttoning up his dark blue shirt. </p>
<p>"Ah...just a moment", he called, stuffing the shirt into the waistband of his grey jeans. Then he turned around and opened the door for Mae.  </p>
<p>"Hey there", he gave her a tired little smile. </p>
<p>"Hey", Mae returned as she stepped inside, hugging him. "Are you okay?", she inquired. </p>
<p>"Yeah...just a long day...are you fine?", he asked back. </p>
<p>"I'm alright...are you still up to go out for dinner?"</p>
<p>"Sure, yeah", he nodded, ready to grab his jacket and leave the film set for the day. </p>
<p>"You've got some make-up left there…", Mae reminded him with a little smirk, pointing at the left side of his jaw. </p>
<p>"Oh…", he said, turning to grab another wet wipe and clean off his face. </p>
<p>"Wait, let me", Mae stepped in, taking the wipe to remove the rest of the make-up from his face. "All fine now", she said then, throwing the wipe into the bin by the door. </p>
<p>"Thanks", Mick smiled almost sheepishly as he looked at her. "That blouse is lovely by the way", he added then, regarding the salmon coloured silk blouse she was wearing combined with a nicely flowing skirt spotting a flower print. "You look beautiful", he gave her another little smile. </p>
<p>"Thank you", Mae smiled back at him. "Now...are we good to go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mick?", Mae asked a while after their food had arrived. They'd both chosen some pasta with sea fruit which truly smelled and tasted incredibly luscious. </p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Are you tired?", she wanted to know, carefully looking at him over their plates and the glasses with red wine on the table. </p>
<p>"No, I'm fine…", he meant before taking a sip of his wine. </p>
<p>"You're not very talkative tonight", she pointed out and Mick couldn't really argue with that. So far it had been Mae who'd done most of the talking, telling him about two new scripts her agency had sent her to decide which role she wanted to take on next. </p>
<p>Mick sighed. Of course, Mae was right. He could have used a white lie, said filming had been more exhausting than expected after all. But he didn't want to keep the truth from her. If he couldn't tell Mae, after everything they had experienced together already, then whom would he talk to about it? Other than Abby whom he probably already was annoying with his babbling. </p>
<p>"I just...I miss him so bad...and it's only been two weeks. It's gonna be at least another three until there might be some time for me to fly back to London...and that's not even sure yet", he mumbled, letting out another little sigh. </p>
<p>The only reason he could tell her so freely was that the restaurant had some discrete booths for patrons like them who wanted to be completely undisturbed and unwatched. That's why it was one of their favourite places to go to, because they didn't have to fear that there was some journalist in disguise eavesdropping at the next table and neither any keen fans around to ask for autographs. There had been some paparazzi outside as they arrived, but it was to be expected. It was an open secret that this restaurant was well liked not only among Hollywood starlets but also other celebrities. </p>
<p>"Is shooting and learning how to dance no distraction?", Mae wanted to know, she sounded sympathetical. </p>
<p>"Well, yeah…it is", he shrugged as if it didn't matter. "But I wish I could be with him again already…"</p>
<p>"God, you're so much enamoured with him, it's actually sweet...I don't think I've ever seen you like that before. Not with any guy...", she smiled knowingly and Mick could feel his cheeks grow warm because he was quite aware that she was right. </p>
<p>"I don't think I've ever felt like that before", he gave back, grinning sheepishly. </p>
<p>It was the truth. Obviously there had been crushes before, affairs. He had a boyfriend for a while back in London when still playing theatre, who also was an actor. But he hadn't even made him feel close to what Mick was experiencing now with Keith. And they didn't part on good terms back then, because he had been jealous of him for going to L.A., although Mick had asked him to accompany him. </p>
<p>After years of short flings and one night stands and hopeless crushes on guys who couldn't care less about him, Mick just knew that with Keith it was different. He wasn't like any of these men, he actually cared about him, Mick could feel it in his bones. Keith was an entirely different matter, which was thrilling and scary all at the same time. </p>
<p>"I'm happy you finally found someone who makes you feel this way."</p>
<p>"I'd be happier if he could actually be with me, though…", Mick mentioned, barely suppressing another sigh. All the times before when he had been lonesome and had been missing someone were nothing at all in comparison to the longing he felt deep within himself upon being separated from Keith. That's how Mick truly knew that Keith was special. There wasn't any other person he could remember ever missing this badly or wanting to be with this badly. He was yearning for the few times a week they got to talk to each other on the phone, almost feeling like a junkie craving his drugs. And he barely could wait for the day when he would be able to fly back to London to finally see Keith again. If only he knew when that would be. </p>
<p>"I'm so jealous of you, Mae...You can have Nora around and nobody would ever question it cause she is your stylist. It's perfect…", he meant after a moment as they both had taken some bites of their meal. </p>
<p>"There will be a time when you'll be able to be with him again", she only gave back and Mick nodded lightly. There was nothing to do but be patient and wait, but obviously it was easier said than done. </p>
<p>"I hope soon…"</p>
<p>"Meanwhile you can still call him…", Mae suggested. </p>
<p>"I do all the time...I called him last night...he tried to play me something on guitar...it sounded so beautiful, even through the phone...", Mick recalled, a little smile spreading on his face while thinking of the song Keith had played him. He had told him that it was one he had written himself a while ago and which was a truly lovely tune. Mick had totally enjoyed it and wished that he could actually get to see Keith play it, not just hear him through the phone. </p>
<p>"He seems really awesome. If he comes to L.A. someday...will you introduce me to him?", Mae wanted to know. </p>
<p>"Of course! You gotta meet him...I'm sure you'll love him…he's so charming and smart and handsome...", Mick couldn't stop himself from gushing while Mae's smile grew wider. </p>
<p>"You wanna go home and call him?", she eventually suggested, smirking at him. "Seems like you can't get him out of your head. You should call him!" </p>
<p>"I'd love to...but we only just got here…", Mick pointed out but Mae waved it off. </p>
<p>"It's fine...shall we eat up and then give the bloodsuckers outside a kiss?", she suggested with a grin. </p>
<p>"Sure...it'll make them happy and Jack too…", Mick grimaced and Mae chuckled lightly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>M&amp;M enjoy dinner at Angelini's<br/>
<br/>
Last night Mick Jagger (25) and his girlfriend, co-star in Memory Motel (1973), Mae Hudson (23) were out for a romantic dinner at Angelini's. The couple were spotted leaving the high-end restaurant in West Hollywood, both looking gorgeous as ever and very much in love, sharing a kiss and holding hands as pictured above.<br/>
(L.A. Daily, September 25th 1975)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>here's the next chapter. Didn't take me this long this time because I knew exactly what I wanted to tell here. Giving you just a little heads up for the incredibly cute and soppy content, you might wanna puke from all the sweetness lol xD but I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mate!", Ronnie nudged his arm, making Keith nearly spill his beer as they were sitting in a pub after work that night, just chatting and having a pint or two. </p>
<p>"Huh?", he made, looking at his friend almost bedazzled. </p>
<p>"Are you drunk already or are you just not listening to me?", Ronnie asked, slightly amused at Keith's confused reaction.  </p>
<p>"Sorry, what?", he asked back, because he truly hadn't paid attention to anything Ronnie had said before. </p>
<p>"That blonde over there has been eyeing you for the past ten minutes!", he let him know, pointing out a woman in a green dress sitting at the end of the bar with two friends. </p>
<p>"And?", Keith raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was supposed to do with this information. Frankly, he didn't care and was stunned that Ronnie had noticed the woman's gaze upon Keith in the first place. </p>
<p>"You're not interested? She's really hot!", Ronnie meant, staring at him as if he had lost his mind. </p>
<p>"I'm not here to chat someone up, Ron", Keith gave back. He simply wanted to have an after work drink with his mate. Actually, he couldn't care less about that girl at the bar, or anyone else for that matter. He just wanted to have a pint and wasn't looking for someone to hook up with. </p>
<p>"Aren't you?", Ronnie asked clearly in a teasing manner. Of course, he was just fooling with him, he always was. </p>
<p>"Funny", Keith snorted, rolling his eyes at his friend before taking a sip of his beer. </p>
<p>"So, If she finally came over you wouldn't buy her a drink?", Ronnie wondered, stupidly grinning at him. </p>
<p>"You can do that", Keith only retorted because he had no intention to do so. </p>
<p>"I've got a girlfriend!", Ronnie pointed out, faking to be scandalised at Keith's suggestion.</p>
<p>"I didn't ask you to shag her", Keith muttered, rolling his eyes once more about how silly Ronnie was behaving. </p>
<p>"You're kinda moody today", Ronnie noticed, not in a judging manner, though, he still had that dumb grin plastered to his face. Keith was starting to get slightly irritated by it.  </p>
<p>"I'm not...just tired…", he sighed, taking another gulp of his beer. It was Thursday evening, the week had been long and exhausting and he couldn't wait for the weekend that he would have completely off that week. </p>
<p>"Are you thinking of him?", Ronnie mused and almost made Keith sigh anew. He should have known that it all was coming down to that question. Ronnie might be acting like a buffoon but he wasn't an idiot. Obviously, he would figure what was up with Keith and then mercilessly tease him about it. They weren't twenty anymore, yet Ronnie still ended up behaving just like back then. Nothing had changed, and sometimes Keith believed that nothing ever would. But that's why Ronnie was his best mate and he loved him. </p>
<p>"We cannot be talking about this here, Ronnie…", Keith pointed out, shooting a warning look at him. They were at a pub during after-hours. There were people all around them enjoying a pint or having some dinner. </p>
<p>"We don't need to mention his name. And also I can see that you're having it real bad for him", Ronnie gave back, still with that wide grin on his face. </p>
<p>"Ronnie", he tried to make him stop by lightly shoving his arm because Ronnie talking like that made him get a little flustered. </p>
<p>"Okay, okay, I'll shut up", Ronnie meant, holding up his hands in an appeasing gesture and took a sip of his beer. Keith did as well. </p>
<p>"He sometimes calls me in the morning...well, midnight for him...it's kind of a nice wake-up call...", Keith offered after a while spent in companionable silence, opting to tell Ronnie a little something after all. He was the only person he could talk to about Mick. Not just because he was one of the few people who knew he was queer, but also because Keith trusted him completely. Ronnie might be babbling a hell of a lot if the day was long enough, but he would never spill that secret. </p>
<p>"You sound as infatuated as a fifteen year old girl having her first crush", came Ronnie's mocking reply. He still was spotting his wide grin and Keith knew he only wanted to mess with him. It was the way Ronnie rolled. </p>
<p>"Fuck off", he gave back, taking another gulp of his beer in order for Ronnie to not notice the slight blush spreading on his cheeks. </p>
<p>"It's true. Looks like he's totally charming the pants off you", Ronnie went on, chuckling and cackling at his own words. </p>
<p>"Ronnie!", Keith whined, actually embarrassed about his friend's statement. He truly was insufferable sometimes. And he was the one rather behaving like a fifteen year old girl now, Keith figured. </p>
<p>"Will you see him again soon?", Ronnie inquired then on a more somber note. </p>
<p>"Maybe in two or three weeks...he doesn't know yet…", he shrugged. When talking to him on the phone two days prior, Mick still hadn't known his upcoming filming schedule for sure.</p>
<p>"You gotta introduce me then!", Ronnie prompted. </p>
<p>"I don't know, Ronnie...I just...I wanna keep this between only Mick and I for now…", Keith mused. </p>
<p>It already was more than enough that Ronnie knew about Mick. He didn't want to stretch things. Hell, he didn't even know whether Mick would actually decide to come back in the end. Or would be able to. Probably his schedule might turn out busier than expected. Surely, he wouldn't have any time to fly to London then just to see Keith. And he also was aware that he couldn't ask that of him, Mick wasn't obligated to him in any way. </p>
<p>Keith still didn't know what exactly it was that they were doing. After spending that weekend together, they'd ended up talking on the phone a couple times per week during the past three weeks: each call getting longer, until Keith ended up showing up too late at work, or Mick passed out from tiredness. With each call, they were growing more familiar as well, more intimate, asserting to the other how much they missed each other and how badly they wanted to be together again. </p>
<p>Although Keith didn't doubt that Mick's longing was as sincere as his own, he tried not to get too carried away with his feelings. Mick had not come back yet after all. He didn't want to give his heart away to someone he probably would never see again in the end. No matter how often Mick promised him that he would get back to him soon. Keith wasn't young enough or blithely enough anymore to be that naïve. He was just a photographer from London. Mick, on the other hand, a world-famous movie star who as far as everyone knew was dating one of his female co-stars. Even if they both wanted each other, Keith wasn't sure it ever could work out like that. </p>
<p>A few days ago at work, two of his younger female colleagues had been chattering about a new picture of Mick and his girlfriend in some boulevard paper they were skipping through. Well, rather Mick's fake-girlfriend, as far as Keith was concerned. They had been gushing about how beautiful Mick and Mae looked together and wondered when they'd finally tie the knot. Keith didn't know whether to be amused about this or not. Mick fooling the press and the whole world like that admittedly was hilarious. But at the same time, he wondered how Mae and him could be keeping this pretence up for years, how long they planned to still do so, how far they'd actually be willing to go. </p>
<p>"I won't tell anyone, I promise", Ronnie reassured him, disrupting Keith's thoughts that had once more drifted off this evening. He sounded sincere now. </p>
<p>"It's not that…", Keith sighed, because he didn't doubt Ronnie's intentions. </p>
<p>"Then what?" </p>
<p>"Sometimes it's just...I cannot believe this. That I met him...that we...well...that he'd even want to spend time with me. Let alone call me, or want to see me again. But apparently, he does…", he tried to put into words, although it obviously was way more complicated than that. There were other things he wanted to point out, but didn't feel eloquent enough to do so, couldn't put into words all the thoughts whirling around in his mind on that matter. </p>
<p>"Now you definitely sound like a schoolgirl besotted with the hot senior football captain", Ronnie laughed. </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck off, Ron", Keith chuckled about the absurd comparison. </p>
<p>"The young, beautiful movie-star, then?", Ronnie prompted in a quiet voice but all he got in return from Keith was an annoyed glare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hadn't been long since Keith came home from work that Friday night in mid-October when his doorbell rang, announcing someone entirely unannounced. None of his friends had asked to come over and Keith had been prepared for a lazy night in with a drink and whatever was on the telly. But maybe it was Ronnie who was dropping by and wanted to have a drink, or jam a little on guitar. He sometimes did that. Expecting Ronnie in front of his door, because who else could it be anyway, Keith went to open it to be completely perplexed. </p>
<p>"Mick", was all he could say, utterly startled upon finding him on his doorstep instead of his best friend. The last time they were on the phone together, Mick had mentioned that he might have some days off soon, but not exactly when, and whether he would be able to make it to London. So opening his door to be faced by him was entirely unexpected. </p>
<p>"Hi", Mick returned, giving him a light, shy smile. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?", Keith managed to say after finding his voice again. </p>
<p>"Can I come in?", Mick asked back, almost coming across as coy as he was standing there in the hallway outside of Keith's flat, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket.  </p>
<p>"Sure, yeah...come on in", he stepped out of the way to let him in and then closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>"You're here…", he uttered, still somewhat in disbelief.</p>
<p>"I couldn't stand it any longer without you", Mick explained as he pulled the hood of his hoodie off his head, revealing his dishevelled hair. He looked entirely endearing like that, but Keith was too agitated and excited to dwell on this thought any longer. </p>
<p>"You could have called and told me you were coming!", he nearly accused him, but not in bad will. He simply was too astonished about the fact that Mick was standing right there in front of him. </p>
<p>"I kinda wanted to surprise you", Mick said, smiling sweetly.</p>
<p>"What if I had been at work still? I only got home a while ago", Keith wanted to know. He wanted to sound challenging but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Mick being there truly was the most wonderful surprise. Even if he wasn't prepared for his visit in the slightest. His flat might not look like a bomb had just gone off inside but it certainly could need some tidying up. </p>
<p>"I would have waited for you", Mick gave back, matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>"Even if I had worked late?", Keith replied, a grin tugging at his lips now. </p>
<p>"Even then", Mick meant, giving him another one of his sweet smiles. Keith definitely had missed Mick smiling at him like that. He looked beautiful, charming, although it was visible that he had just stepped off a transatlantic flight mere hours ago. </p>
<p>"Well...I guess your surprise worked", Keith grinned then, not able to hold himself back any longer from finally wrapping his arms around Mick, pulling him into a close embrace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lone tear slipped from the corner of Mick's eye, running down the side of his face, trickling away in the pillow underneath his head, before some more followed. Obviously, Keith noticed almost right away when Mick started sniffling, trying to restrain his tears. He let off from pressing sweet kisses to Mick's neck, his slow thrusts faltering as he shifted his position and then stopped his movement in order to focus on Mick. </p>
<p>"Hey...Mick...look at me", Keith got out, not able to hide the worry in his voice as he cupped Mick's cheeks with his hand, trying to catch his gaze. "What's wrong?", he quietly questioned, acting way calmer than he actually was upon the fact that Mick had suddenly started crying while Keith was making love to him. He had never found himself in a situation like this before and couldn't help wondering, worrying, whether he had done anything wrong to cause Mick's outburst. </p>
<p>"Nothing…", Mick shook his head, but a little sob escaped his mouth. </p>
<p>"But you're crying...am I hurting you?", Keith asked, now audibly worried, and also insecure about Mick's reaction. He nearly wanted to pull away, but Mick had his limbs wrapped around him closely, almost clinging on to him. </p>
<p>"No...no...this is perfect, you...you're feeling so amazing, Keith...I just...I missed you so bloody much, is all…", Mick managed to say between little sobs as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around Keith's back, holding him close. He couldn't tell where this onflight of emotions had come from, this had never happened to him before, crying while sleeping with someone, but he hadn't been able to keep it at bay, the only reaction manageable was to let it all out and cry. There was no proper way to put his sentiments into words anyway, he was entirely overwhelmed by his feelings. </p>
<p>"You don't need to cry...it's okay...you're here now, we're together...it's okay", Keith tried soothing him, carefully wiping Mick's tears away with his thumb as he gave him an uplifting little smile. </p>
<p>Keith being so incredibly caring and considerate made Mick only get more emotional, as he was unable to reply anything to him. There was no point to even start to describe how he was feeling, since he never had felt the way before that Keith made him feel like. Not ever, not with anyone. So he just let Keith hold him in his arms, quietly whispering sweet nothings to him as Mick tried to get a grip on himself. </p>
<p>"I also missed you so much, Mick…", Keith whispered, before spreading little kisses on Mick's cheeks, kissing away the last of his tears. "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?", he inquired then, still astounded by Mick getting this carried away with his emotions. </p>
<p>"Please, don't stop...I'm fine, really...I just need you so bad", Mick almost sounded desperate as he finally found his voice again. He then pulled Keith even closer to himself until their foreheads and noses were nuzzled against the other's and he lightly ran a hand through Keith's messy hair. "I want you so much", he whispered, holding Keith's gaze for a moment, almost drowning in the warmth of his brown eyes, before he leaned in to close the last gap between them, locking his lips with Keith's in a longing kiss. </p>
<p>Keith smiled against Mick's lips as he eagerly returned his kiss, relieved that everything was alright and that he hadn't done anything wrong to upset him. Then he took one of Mick's hands to gently entwine their fingers as he slowly, carefully started rocking into him again.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay?", Keith quietly asked him as they were lying huddled up under the blankets together, facing each other, legs entangled, slowly coming down again. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm alright, don't worry", Mick assured him, his fingers dancing along Keith's arm in little patterns. </p>
<p>"I was afraid I had hurt you...", Keith mumbled, coyly averting his gaze because it had been horribly awkward thinking that he'd done anything to make Mick feel bad or uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"No, I told you. You were wonderful...gentle...I loved it a lot", Mick assured him, a loving smile spreading on his face. "I'm just really happy, Keith...being with you makes me so happy", he added, wrapping his arms around him, nestling up against him.  </p>
<p>"I was afraid you wouldn't come back…", Keith added after a moment, putting into words what had been on his mind for the past few weeks. </p>
<p>"Why would you think that?", Mick frowned. </p>
<p>"I just...I was scared...and thinking too much, I guess…", Keith admitted, although it sounded almost dumb to him now that they were together. </p>
<p>"Getting back to you was all I could think of…", Mick pointed out, repeating once more what he had been telling him over and over on the phone. </p>
<p>"I didn't know whether you meant it", he confessed, speaking out what had been troubling him ever since he'd met Mick again that last time at the award ceremony. It still was his greatest worry. Not being sure what Mick even wanted with him, why he wanted to spend time with him of all people. </p>
<p>"Of course I did...I do...I want you, Keith. I wanna be with you", Mick made clear to him, shuffling back a bit to be able to better look at him. </p>
<p>"You do?", Keith asked, almost in disbelief and Mick only nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>"What is this to you? Cause I don't wanna be just some quick affair...", Keith went on.</p>
<p>If they were having that talk now, they should do it properly, clear up any possible misunderstandings. He didn't want to be left hurting, and even less he wanted to cause any hurt to Mick. </p>
<p>"You think this is what this is?", Mick asked back, he almost sounded insulted, although this was the last thing Keith had intended to do. He simply wanted to make sure that they both were on the same track that there weren't any false expectations. </p>
<p>"No, I don't. It's not just some quick affair to me...but I want you to tell me", Keith explained, watching Mick expectantly. </p>
<p>"I...I'm falling in love with you, Keith...I thought you noticed by now...I've liked you a lot from the moment we met...you're all I think of...you're all I want", Mick confessed, his voice almost breaking in the end. His confession was incredibly sincere and cute. Keith was touched by all his honesty and sweetness. </p>
<p>"You really want this?", was all he could get out, as he was still processing Mick's last words. He was flustered, flattered, excited. </p>
<p>"Yeah...I do. I want you. If you want me, too…", Mick assured him again, nodding lightly, as if to underline his statement. </p>
<p>"I do, Mick…I really do...", he affirmed, and he truly meant it. But there was still some doubt left in him, not about Mick's feelings for him, because they were fairly obvious. He could see it in his eyes, the longing and adoration. However, he wasn't so certain about whether they actually could manage to be together. Whether it could work out between them in the long run. Because Keith truly didn't only want to be that guy Mick came to every other month whenever he felt like it just for a few blissful hours. </p>
<p>"But how do you imagine this? You being in L.A. all the time while I'm here…", he went on, trying to express his concerns. </p>
<p>"I'll fly back and forth...I'll come see you whenever I can", Mick said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. </p>
<p>"Every other month when you're not busy with filming?", Keith inquired, not managing to keep a slightly snippy tone out of his voice. He wasn't angry, though, rather frustrated. Mick either didn't notice or simply ignored it. </p>
<p>"We'll figure something out…", he meant, sounding completely certain. </p>
<p>"I think I'm falling in love with you too, Mick...", he told him, observing how the look in Mick's eyes got even softer, as Keith himself felt a comforting warmth spreading in his body that didn't have anything to do with them being huddled up that closely. "But...I don't know if this can actually work out…", he mumbled. He'd never tried anything like that before and didn't know how to manage. Long distance relationships weren't his thing.  </p>
<p>"Do you wanna be with me?", was all Mick asked in return. </p>
<p>"Yeah…", Keith nodded lightly. There was little he was certain of, but one of the sole things was that he wanted Mick. </p>
<p>"And I wanna be with you...so that's all that matters, isn't it?", Mick summed it up. Again, it sounded surprisingly easy in his words. As if there were no obstacles looming over them. </p>
<p>"These past weeks, you always said good morning to me when it was midnight for you…all we have is some phone calls...I don't want things between us to be just that", Keith reminded him. </p>
<p>"It doesn't have to be like this forever...I've got weeks, months off between projects sometimes. Then I could be here with you. Or you could come to L.A. with me…", Mick told him. </p>
<p>"L.A.?", he questioned because obviously that was something he hadn't put any thought on. Probably, it was way too early anyway to be thinking of this. </p>
<p>"I mean...you travelled the world before...it's just another destination…", Mick pointed out, he wasn't that wrong. </p>
<p>"I wanted to stay here for now…", he said, however, because it had been his plan for now. Staying in London, working an ordinary job, trying to get settled somehow. </p>
<p>"Well, you don't have to come with me right away…does it matter to you which magazine you're taking pictures for exactly? You could easily find a job in L.A., you could photograph whatever you want, you could freelance, or become self-employed if you wanted…", Mick started babbling, getting a little caught up in the imagination. Keith, however, couldn't really see it yet. At least not this clearly. </p>
<p>"I don't know about that yet, Mick", he all but sighed. "We gotta see…"</p>
<p>"What does that mean?", Mick wanted to know, he sounded insecure. </p>
<p>"Let's see how things are going with you and I…"</p>
<p>"Perfectly brilliant, I'd say", Mick smiled, trying to be encouraging and positive. </p>
<p>"I really love being with you", Keith said, returning his smile because there really wasn't anything else he could do when Mick was giving him this sweet, adoring smile of his. He was so beautiful. </p>
<p>For a moment, Keith got carried away observing Mick's pretty features. His sensual lips, still a little swollen from their fervid kisses, his pristine skin, the strains of sweaty auburn hair sticking to his forehead, his long eyelashes, and eyes clear like the ocean, except for that speck of brown in the left one. Mick was entirely mesmerising. </p>
<p>"I really love being with you, too", Mick gave back, softly running his hand over Keith's cheek, resting it against his neck. "And I know we can figure this out...we'll find a way to make this work, alright?" He sounded so assured and sanguine that Keith momentarily forgot about any further demurs. Mick probably was right: all that mattered was that they both wanted to be with each other. They'd find a way to do so, somehow. </p>
<p>"Alright", he finally nodded in agreement, smiling at him, before Mick pulled him closer for a soft kiss. As he let go of Keith again, he started grinning widely. </p>
<p>"What?", Keith meant in amusement at the way that Mick kept looking at him. </p>
<p>"Does that mean I can call you my boyfriend now?", he wondered, his cheeks blushing a tad as Keith chuckled lightly. </p>
<p>"If that is what you like to call me", he said, feeling a little flustered.  </p>
<p>"I mean it...I really wanna be with you, Keith...I want you to be my boyfriend", Mick assured him, probably assuming that Keith thought he was just messing around now. </p>
<p>"I mean it, too", he returned smiling at him contentedly. Mick mirrored his smile before Keith leaned over, engaging him in a loving kiss. He didn't want to overthink everything any longer. Not now at least. Keith hadn't felt that happy in what seemed like an eternity and he simply wanted to relish that emotion for the moment. </p>
<p>"Hmm…", Mick murmured after a while as they had shared more sweet kisses and gentle touches, Keith running his hand through Mick's tousled hair, making it look even messier. </p>
<p>"What?", Keith smiled as Mick just let out a content noise. </p>
<p>"I gotta get to say good morning to you tomorrow when it's actually morning", Mick chuckled. </p>
<p>"And I gotta get to say goodnight to you now while we're actually both in bed…", Keith meant, eventually switching off his bedside lamp and then wrapping his arms around Mick as he snuggled up to him. </p>
<p>"Goodnight, Keith", Mick whispered, kissing him softly on the cheek. </p>
<p>"Goodnight, Mick", Keith smiled, pressing a last little kiss to his lips before closing his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>here, have the next chapter :D it's so cheesy and sweet you might get diabetes, just a heads-up 😜<br/>Hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up, Mick found himself closely huddled against Keith's side, with his head resting against Keith's shoulder and an arm draped across his bare chest. He was still all tired and drowsy, yet a smile crossed his face and a comfortably warm feeling spread from his chest through his entire body. It had been about five long weeks since the last time he got to wake up and the first thing he perceived was Keith: The warmth of his body against his own, his even breathing, chest slowly rising and falling as he was still fast asleep.</p>
<p>Dreamily, Mick started trailing his hand over Keith's chest, fingers running through soft hair, drawing small patterns across his ribcage. For a while, he kept caressing him like that, his own eyes shut again, relishing in their enjoyable closeness. And the whole time, he couldn't contain his smile because lying there with Keith made him feel so utterly content. Eventually though, Keith started stirring awake, murmuring softly as he was drifting out of sleep. </p>
<p>"Hey", Mick mumbled, lifting his head up, a wide smile on his face as Keith blinked at him with tired eyes, looking a little disoriented still, but outright lovable with his tousled hair. </p>
<p>"Hey", Keith gave back, mirroring his smile, his voice all husky from sleep. </p>
<p>"Good morning", Mick said, nudging a little closer to press a soft kiss to Keith's mouth. </p>
<p>"Morning", he murmured against Mick's lips. "Did you sleep well?"</p>
<p>"Yeah...better than in ages", Mick meant, only to add: "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you already...I guess jetlag is messing with me...", he averted his gaze nearly abashed, but Keith only chuckled lightly. </p>
<p>"It's okay, don't worry", he assured, cupping Mick's cheek with his hand to make him look at him again. </p>
<p>"You're just so…", Mick almost sighed, but ended up chuckling a little instead because he was feeling totally goofy about waking up with Keith beside him. It was so precious getting to be with him like that, especially after they had talked about their feelings for each other the past night. The thought that Keith had agreed to be his boyfriend made Mick get entirely giddy all over again and he could barely contain how happy he was. </p>
<p>"So…?", Keith prompted him to continue, grinning at him as his hand gently trailed along Mick's jaw and neck down to his collarbone.</p>
<p>"Entirely gorgeous", Mick whispered, smiling at him lovingly, cherishing the way that Keith's careful touch felt against his skin. He was so much infatuated with Keith that his bare presence almost made him get light headed and he couldn't form any clear thought other than how amazingly perfect this very moment was. There had never been anyone like Keith before in his life. Nobody ever had made him feel all the things that Keith managed to do. Mick had felt it from the moment they met, Keith was something entirely else, he was special.  </p>
<p>Keith noticeably blushed at Mick's words, not returning anything, because he didn't know what. Instead, he leaned closer once more, engaging Mick in a long kiss that left both of them breathless. </p>
<p>"It's so beautiful getting to wake up with you…", Mick said, his hand tangled in Keith's hair, making it more unruly than it already was and Keith only hummed in agreement. </p>
<p>"How long will you be able to stay?", he wanted to know then, while trailing little patterns on Mick's skin almost absent-mindedly. </p>
<p>"I booked a flight for Monday evening...gotta be back on set on Tuesday…", Mick let him know, not without remorse. Whenever they were together, it always felt like they had too little time to spend, their impending goodbye always looming over them like grey clouds shielding off the sun. </p>
<p>"Well...it's a little longer than we had last time...I gotta work on Monday...but I'll just ask a colleague to switch shifts, it's gonna be okay", Keith pointed out. They shouldn't already be thinking about Mick having to leave again yet, but focus on the fact that they were together right now and had almost three days still ahead. </p>
<p>"What do you wanna do?", Mick asked him, lightly smiling as he was expecting Keith's reply. </p>
<p>"Just be with you...", he meant, not caring how soppy he sounded. Mick made his head spin and his heart race in the most wonderful way and he wanted to enjoy it for as long as it lasted. "You're wearing that bracelet", Keith added then, as he noticed for the first time that his old bracelet was dangling on Mick's wrist. </p>
<p>"I've been wearing it ever since I got back to L.A. after we were together last time…", Mick said, sounding a little flustered. </p>
<p>"You did?", Keith inquired, nearly in disbelief. </p>
<p>"I just...you gave it to me...and I just wanted to have it with me…", he explained, ducking his head, clearly embarrassed. But Keith thought it was entirely endearing. </p>
<p>"You're so adorable", he commented, smiling at him until Mick mirrored his expression. </p>
<p>"It's gonna be in the movie", he said after a moment, grinning. </p>
<p>"What?", Keith chuckled, astounded about that piece of information. </p>
<p>"Well...the director meant it fits the character well enough, so…", he meant, laughing softly. Truth was, he just had not wanted to take it off and there actually had been a short discussion about it on set but obviously, he would not tell Keith that. "Now it's gonna be famous", he joked instead, winking at Keith. </p>
<p>"You're definitely something else", Keith laughed. "But I'm glad you like it." </p>
<p>"How couldn't I?", Mick asked, it was a purely rhetorical question, and Keith understood, only humming lightly.</p>
<p>"What do you have in mind for today? Or the next few days?", he wanted to know after a moment. </p>
<p>"I wanna get out of London...to the sea...we can be alone there...here we can't go outside without providing some new story for the media…", he trailed off in the end barely stifling an annoyed sigh.</p>
<p>"Aren't you ever getting tired of that stuff? The articles and rumours?", Keith inquired. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like having your whole life dissected by the international boulevard press. Mick had hinted at the discomfort it caused before, but he doubted that he could fully understand what it was like that Mick had to go through all the time, hearing these things that were reported about him. </p>
<p>"I try not to pay too much attention to it...but I don't really wanna think about that now…", he ditched Keith's question and he nodded, because he didn't want Mick to feel uncomfortable, thinking about all of these things. </p>
<p>"Then what do you rather wanna think of now?", he asked with a smirk to lighten the mood. </p>
<p>"How entirely handsome you are…", Mick smiled, and Keith felt himself blush once more. </p>
<p>"Stop it…", he chuckled, flattered, flustered. Mick reduced him to feeling like a greenhorn, a stupid schoolboy who only just started experiencing for the very first time what falling in love truly was like. Or maybe it also was because it had been a while since he had let himself fall for someone. With Mick, he couldn't keep himself from falling for him, even if he had tried to. He was too far gone.</p>
<p>"You are, I mean it...you're the most handsome man I know", Mick stated in his soft voice, the look in his eyes tender as he carefully traced the outlines of Keith's lips with his finger. </p>
<p>"And you're the most beautiful one, I mean it too", Keith assured him, turning his head to press a delicate little kiss to the palm of Mick's hand. </p>
<p>"You're so sweet…", Mick murmured, smiling at Keith lightly. "And I really want you right now", he quietly added, before taking his hand away to replace it with his soft lips. While he was kissing Keith longingly, their limbs were getting all entangled as he rolled over on top of him. And as they started to slightly rock their bodies against the other's, content noises were escaping their mouths between eager kisses, filling the air around them while their hungry hands kept roaming across heated skin, wanting, needing the other closer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had taken a long shower together after making sweet love to each other, exchanging even more soft caresses under the stream of warm water. And Mick had been musing about how it was almost becoming a thing for them to share a bath or shower together. And how they ended up enjoying it more every time, getting more comfortable around each other. </p>
<p>He had also noticed that Keith was a little less self-conscious now about his body, the wounds lacing his skin, than he had first been around him. He wouldn't be all that bashful and self-deprecating anymore, even if Mick still was having the impression that Keith barely believed him when he told him how gorgeous he was. Although Mick meant every single word he said and truly wished that Keith would understand that. </p>
<p>"Will you show me your photographs and play me something on guitar later?", Mick asked expectantly, arms wrapped around Keith's belly and face nuzzled against his back while standing in the small kitchen, Keith trying to make some scrambled eggs and bangers for breakfast. </p>
<p>"Only if you don't keep distracting me from cooking", Keith teased. </p>
<p>"I'm not distracting…I just wanna hold you", Mick opposed, he sounded almost pouting, nudging Keith a little tighter, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Fine", Keith sighed in feigned annoyance, but then ended up chuckling. "But it's gonna be your fault if I let our food burn", he pointed out. </p>
<p>"It's your fault if you're getting distracted by me", Mick gave back, trying to mock him a little. </p>
<p>"It's your fault for being so irresistible", Keith said, the grin in his voice clearly audible. </p>
<p>"Am I?", Mick smiled, purposefully trailing one of his hands up Keith's chest as he nestled his face against his neck. </p>
<p>"You should know", Keith laughed lightly, Mick's warm breath tickling his skin in the most enjoyable way. </p>
<p>"Says the truly irresistible one", Mick muttered, pressing his lips to Keith's neck, leaving a row of light kisses there. </p>
<p>"Mick…", Keith nearly sighed, gripping the spatula in his hand a little tighter. </p>
<p>"Hmm?", Mick hummed as if he didn't exactly know what he was doing. </p>
<p>"I mean it…", Keith huffed, trying to sound annoyed. Obviously, he was anything but. </p>
<p>"What?", he asked almost innocently. </p>
<p>"The food…"</p>
<p>"It should be done by now…", Mick pointed out. </p>
<p>"I guess", Keith nodded, looking down into the pan. It seemed to be about fine. So he pulled the pan off the heat, spreading its content evenly on two plates. </p>
<p>"Smells good!", Mick commented, eventually letting go of Keith, just to grab the plates and put them onto the tiny kitchen table where two cups of fresh coffee already were waiting for them. </p>
<p>"What about the toast?", Keith questioned Mick, whom he had asked to put some bread in the toaster. </p>
<p>"Oh, I forgot…", Mick muttered, only to add with a smug grin: "You kept distracting me!"</p>
<p>"Well, at least you didn't burn anything today", Keith laughed, winking at Mick who stuck out his tongue at him, before putting some slices of bread into the toaster. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who is she?", Mick asked, taking in one of the photographs of a beautiful woman with wavy dark hair and olive skin at some beach near a small harbour. She was holding an ice cream cone, her long hair blowing in the sea breeze, in the background a dozen or so white houses built into the stone of a cliff. </p>
<p>They had been looking at a photo book filled with some of the photographs that Keith had taken throughout the past two decades for the better part of the morning after finishing their breakfast. There had been countless of exotic animals, breathtaking landscapes, people from foreign countries that Mick had only heard of on the telly so far. </p>
<p>Keith had numerous stories to accompany all the pictures, ready to indulge in them when Mick asked him to elaborate. He had told Mick short anecdotes about some people in some of the previously viewed photographs, fun remarks and fond memories. The woman in this particular picture, however, caught Mick's attention, because it wasn't the only photograph of her. There were a few, some featuring Keith as well. And they seemed to be very close. </p>
<p>"Someone I used to know…", Keith deflected, leaning back on the couch as if he didn't want to look at the pictures any longer. </p>
<p>"You loved her, didn't you?", he said, turning the page to find another picture of her together with Keith, both smiling into the camera, she wearing a yellow sun dress, Keith topless with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. It wasn't a question, rather an observation because it was quite obvious that this woman had meant a lot to Keith. </p>
<p>"We uh...we were together for a while, yeah…", he eventually offered in reply. </p>
<p>"Where did you meet her?", Mick wanted to know.</p>
<p>"Sperlonga...it's a nice little place south of Rome, by the Mediterranean Sea…", Keith explained, closing his eyes for a moment as the memories of this place were rushing back into his mind, nearly threatening to overwhelm him once again. "That's where the picture was taken…", he added, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying not to think of that one fateful night. </p>
<p>"It looks so beautiful there...she looks beautiful…", Mick commented and Keith only hummed in agreement. </p>
<p>"Yeah…she was", he managed to say, wishing Mick wouldn't pose any further questions because he didn't want to talk about this now. He couldn't, not without having to re-live everything again and he wasn't up for that, not now. Not when he actually, finally, truly started being happy again. </p>
<p>"What happened?", Mick continued asking, though and Keith almost wished that he had grabbed another photo book. One without pictures of Mariella...</p>
<p>"She uh...I don't really wanna talk about it...I can't", he let Mick know, sighing in frustration. It had been almost two years but it still was insanely tough only just remembering what had happened. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry...I didn't wanna upset you", Mick quickly said, fearing he had gone too far with his questions. He didn't want to bother Keith or make him feel uncomfortable just because he was being curious. </p>
<p>"She died…", Keith said, voice barely audible as he ran a hand across his face and then through his hair, messing it up. </p>
<p>"God, I'm so sorry, Keith...I didn't mean to…", Mick started apologising, shocked upon this revelation. </p>
<p>"It can't be changed now, can it…", Keith only meant, not meeting Mick's gaze because he feared that Mick's pity only would make him cry. He didn't need his pity, anyway. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry…", he repeated because he didn't know what else to say. This wasn't news he had expected in the slightest. </p>
<p>"It's okay", Keith deflected once more. It was obvious that he wanted to talk about anything but whatever had happened to the beautiful woman in the picture. Mick wasn't sure, though, what to say. He knew that nothing he had to offer would make any of it better. </p>
<p>"Do you...uh...do you want me to play you something on guitar now?", Keith eventually managed to come up with a distraction. Music always helped him calming his mind, it was his salvation. </p>
<p>"Yeah, of course. If you want to?", Mick nodded, as Keith had already gotten up from the couch to grab his acoustic guitar from the stand in the corner. "Are you okay?", he asked when Keith had sat back down next to him, observing him carefully. </p>
<p>"Yeah...just memories…", Keith muttered, starting to pick around on the guitar strings, trying to focus on the music. </p>
<p>"I'm really sorry, Keith…", Mick tried again, but Keith only shook his head. </p>
<p>"Don't...what do you want me to play?", he asked him. Mick suggested a Chuck Berry song they both enjoyed and watched with relief as Keith seemed to relax almost as soon as he began playing the licks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By afternoon, they arrived at Mick's country house, where Keith had driven them to this time. Bobby had accompanied him for the flight, but then Mick had told him he'd be fine with just Keith for the reminder of hisbstay in England. Not that he expected anyone to bother him in south Sussex. Nobody ever had so far, people there were relaxed and didn't even mind him. But he also felt entirely safe in Keith's presence and was sure that Keith wouldn't let anything happen to him. </p>
<p>They'd enjoyed the ride through the countryside, listening to the radio, humming along to the songs they liked, switching the station if anything came up that they couldn't stand. With delight, Keith had learned that Mick indeed had a quite similar taste in music than him, which excited him a lot because of how much music meant to him. It was beautiful getting to share that passion with him. He'd even brought his guitar along because Mick had totally enjoyed Keith playing it to him earlier.  </p>
<p>Passing through one of the small villages not far from Mick's place, they'd noticed that there was a country fair going on that weekend. And obviously, they had decided to go there, once they'd settled in at Mick's house. That's how, after a walk there along the beach in the late afternoon sun, they found themselves between fairground booths, the smell of fresh food in the air, people around them chattering, having a pint, little children frolically yelling on the merry-go-round. It was a small affair. A booth with drinks, one with hot meals, one with sweets. A roundabout and swingboat for the kids. One booth selling raffles, and a shooting gallery. There also weren't too many people around, no more than forty, fifty, maybe. It was a small village after all. </p>
<p>Relieved, Mick noticed that nobody really was paying attention to them, everyone was too busy enjoying themselves. They were just two blokes having a pint and a snack. Like everybody else. He still had the brim of his newsboy hat shielding his face as well as it could, but he didn't feel as exposed as he would have been while walking around in London. As always when around his country retreat, he felt almost normal. </p>
<p>"You know how to shoot?", Keith asked him after they'd tried their luck with the raffles, but all they'd got out of it was a big red and white lolly, all the rest had been blanks. </p>
<p>"No, I never really tried...I mean…", Mick replied and went on to lowering his voice so that nobody could overhear them. "In one of the last movies I shot, I had to wield around a gun, but...I didn't fire it...it wasn't a real one anyway", he told him, making Keith chuckle. </p>
<p>"Wanna try?", he meant, pointing towards the shooting gallery. </p>
<p>"Sure", Mick smiled, so they went on to the booth, paying for ten shots each. </p>
<p>It turned out that Keith was a great shot. Mick on the other hand wasn't. He simply couldn't get a hang on it. Out of his ten shots onto small moving targets running along the back wall of the booth, Mick managed to hit one, more or less. When he did, though, he bumped his fist in the air and Keith turned to him to offer him a high five.</p>
<p>"Well done", he grinned at him as Mick was spotting a wide smile. </p>
<p>Keith, quite expertisely, ended up hitting eight out of ten, accompanied by Mick's cheers and pats to the back. </p>
<p>"This was amazing!", Mick praised him. </p>
<p>"Well done, lad!", the owner of the shooting gallery, a lanky elderly man praised Keith as well "That was almost one of the main prizes!" </p>
<p>"So...what did I win, then?", Keith inquired. </p>
<p>"You can choose one of these", the old man meant, pointing at a selection of various stuffed animals in all forms and colours. </p>
<p>"Oh, fine...I, uh…", Keith stammered, almost a little embarrassed as he tried to make a decision. </p>
<p>"How about one of those guys here?", the old man showed him a big grey koala bear the size of a toddler that was holding a rose coloured heart between its paws. "You look like you got a sweetheart to give it to, don't ya? She might like it", he said, giving him a toothy smile. </p>
<p>"Uh...yeah...sure. I'll take it", Keith said, blushing lightly as the old man handed him the koala bear. </p>
<p>"Congrats, lad, great shot!", he meant, patting Keith's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Thanks", Keith returned, before they said their goodbyes and wandered off, away from the people around them. By then it had grown dark and the fairground was illuminated by colourful lights. Music was playing from one of the booths and also the merry-go-round. Everyone around seemed amazed and cheerful. They stopped near a tree with fairy lights wrapped around its branches and Keith turned to Mick, spotting a sweet smile. </p>
<p>"Here, it's for you", he said, handing him the plush animal he had won for Mick to take it.</p>
<p>"Really?", Mick asked, eyes wide as Keith was holding the stuffed toy out to him. </p>
<p>"I want you to have it", he quietly said. They were standing a bit off the fairground, nobody would hear them anyway over the music being played. But better to be safe than sorry. Especially about the words that followed. "Well...he suggested giving it to my sweetheart...which is you", he added with a smile, feeling his cheeks grow warm. He wasn't one for cheesy phrases, usually rather expressed his adoration with loving gestures. But he was so entirely enamoured with Mick that he couldn't help himself. It almost was like his mouth was running faster than his brain, uttering all these soppy words to Mick, not having a chance to think straight. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Keith...you're so cute", Mick whispered, smiling back at him as he took the koala, pressing it against his chest. For a moment, they kept standing there like that, leaned towards each other, Mick holding the stuffed animal close, their eyes locked on the other's. Keith could feel his heartbeat quicken as Mick started to smile sweetly, the look in his eyes soft, adoring. He looked cute, almost boyish in the colourful glow of the fairy lights above them, all frolic and carefree and oh so lovely. </p>
<p>"Mick…", Keith nearly sighed as he finally managed to avert his eyes from Mick's to break the spell between them. </p>
<p>"What?", Mick said, his voice barely audible. </p>
<p>"Stop looking at me that way", he whispered, making sure nobody but Mick would understand.</p>
<p>"What way?"</p>
<p>"Like you wanna kiss me", he hushed in an even quieter voice, trying to give him a stern look, but probably failing miserably. </p>
<p>"But I do…", now Mick actually sighed and Keith had to stifle a chuckle. He loved how obviously infatuated Mick seemed because he felt exactly the same way and it was beautiful, thrilling. He hadn't been this excited and comfortable around someone in a long while. Mick looking at him with his loving expression, softness and yearning in his eyes, made Keith wish for nothing more than to be able to embrace him closely and lock his lips with Mick's, kissing him until they were both completely light headed. Yet, obviously, this wasn't something they could ever display in public. Not even if Mick wasn't an internationally acclaimed movie star. They were still two blokes after all. Not too long ago any display of too much affection between them would have sent them straight to jail. </p>
<p>"We can't be seen like this, Mick…", he reminded him of what should be absolutely clear to both of them. Keith was sure that Mick was more than aware of it, considering that he always had to hide and pretend. But he had to admit that it was tough remembering in the spur of a special moment like the one they'd just shared.  </p>
<p>"I know…god, I know...", Mick sighed, directing his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry...", he added, all but abashed. </p>
<p>"You wanna walk back?", Keith asked him because he didn't want to ruin the great mood they were in by pointing out that they could never be spotted together like an ordinary couple for so many reasons. They should rather get away from the hustle and bustle of the fairground, heading back to the beach and to Mick's place. Then they could be all by themselves again, with nobody there to see or hear or disrupt them. </p>
<p>"Yeah...but first let's get some cotton candy", Mick agreed, smiling widely. </p>
<p>"Sure", Keith nodded, smirking, as Mick almost bounced over to the booth with all the sweets they offered, from popcorn over candy apples to roasted nuts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where did you learn to shoot like that?", Mick wanted to know a while later as they were walking along the beach in the dark. </p>
<p>It was a clear night, the sky above them laced with billions of stars and the thin crescent of the still waxing moon. It was calm all around them safe for the mellow waves rolling to shore. There wasn't a single soul around but them, the only signs of civilisation the far off lights of small settlements along the shoreline. </p>
<p>Keith was carrying the stuffed koala under one arm, the fingers of his other hand intertwined with Mick's, holding hands as they were strolling back towards Mick's place. Nobody was there to spot them now, but if there were, it was too dark to recognise much from more than a few feet away. </p>
<p>"In Alaska...hunting deer...and learning to protect myself from grizzly bears", Keith mentioned as if it was the most ordinary explanation in the world for how he acquired his shooting skills. Mick wasn't even that astounded though. By now he'd learned that Keith was full of surprises and always had a story like that at the tip of his tongue. </p>
<p>"Is there anything you haven't done yet?", Mick gave back with an amused snort. </p>
<p>"I'm sure there is one thing or the other", Keith laughed his raspy laugh which Mick was growing to adore. </p>
<p>"For example?", he prompted, looking at Keith expectantly in the pale shine of the moon. </p>
<p>"Well..I haven't travelled with you yet...but I'd love to sometime…", Keith told him, he sounded almost coy at that suggestion. </p>
<p>"You would?", Mick asked, a little taken by surprise. </p>
<p>"Of course", Keith said, all naturally, which made Mick smile.</p>
<p>"Where would we go?", he wanted to know, getting incredibly excited about the whole prospect. He hadn't even spent too much thought on this yet, but it sure would be amazing to go on a trip somewhere with Keith. </p>
<p>"Wherever you wanted to go", Keith gave back and it almost sounded like a promise. Mick only smiled in reply, gently pressing his hand in reassurance because he was getting a little too overwhelmed to find the proper words to return. Keith also didn't add anything further. It would be nice making these plans once the time came, but for now these were decisions for the future. There would be holiday trips to places abroad some day. But for now simply getting to be together was all that mattered to them. Anywhere. </p>
<p>"Can we stop here for a moment? Look at the stars...it's so beautiful…", Mick marvelled then, stopping short to crane his neck back and look up to the night sky. </p>
<p>"It is…", Keith agreed as they both were standing in the sand, still holding hands, gaze directed to the billions of stars above them, as the ocean waves continued being washed up to the shore. Mick didn't need to be in any other place than right there with Keith. Being with him there in this very moment was everything he wanted and needed. Even if they only got to be together in secret, when alone and nobody was watching, like thieves in the night, stealing small affections unbeknownst to the world. </p>
<p>"Keith?", he eventually disrupted their companionable silence to share his thoughts with him. </p>
<p>"Hmm?", Keith made, directing his gaze back towards Mick. </p>
<p>"Today was so amazing...I loved it a lot. Thanks for being here with me", Mick smiled at him gently, before wrapping his arms around Keith's torso as he nuzzled against him in a tight hug. </p>
<p>"I really loved this, too…", Keith agreed, happily embracing Mick in his own arms, the plush koala getting squeezed between them, as he pressed a soft kiss to his temple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was supposed to be a stuffed teddy, but I had to make it a koala after I saw that pic of Mick on stage with a stuffed koala (and already wrote that other story about it, hahah, feel free to check it out if you haven't already ☺)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up on Monday morning, Keith found the space next to him in bed empty. He was almost having a déjà vu back to the last time this had happened, dreadfully remembering that Mick had set off the fire alarm then while trying to prepare breakfast. In the hope that Mick wouldn't attempt to almost burn the house down once more, Keith got out of bed, looking around for his clothes. </p>
<p>"Mick?", he called out for him once he left the bedroom, but he didn't get any reply. A quick look around told him that Mick neither was in the bathroom, nor in the kitchen. Stepping into the living room, which also was empty, he found the door to the terrasse halfway ajar, telling him that Mick had left the house. Probably he was outside in the garden, or had wandered off the hundred metres or so down to the beach. As he went outside on his search for Mick, Keith truly didn't have to look far to find him. He'd barely crossed the garden as he could already spot Mick down at the beach, close by the water, gazing out onto the sea. </p>
<p>"Hi...there you are", he greeted him as he was close enough for Mick to hear. </p>
<p>"Hey", Mick gave back, acknowledging Keith with a soft smile, before directing his eyes back to the endless sea in front of him. </p>
<p>"Hey", Keith returned, smiling lightly as well. "Are you okay?", he added then, as Mick simply kept staring out onto the grey ocean without saying a further word. "What are you doing here?" </p>
<p>"I miss you already…", he sighed, his voice quivering slightly. </p>
<p>Knowing that they would have to part by the end of the day was almost unbearable. They always had too little time together before they needed to say goodbye again. As he'd woken up earlier, with Keith still calmly dozing next to him, Mick hadn't been able to stay lying there this close to him as the prospect of him having to leave that day was slowly soaking back into his conscience. Which was rather paradoxical, since there was nothing he wanted more than to be with Keith. Yet, in order to not get too overwhelmed by his feelings, all he had been able to do was to get up and go down to the beach to be alone for a moment and dwell on his thoughts. </p>
<p>"I'm right here. We still got all day together…", Keith reminded him, though, as he stepped closer and then wrapped his arms around Mick's slender body from behind, pulling him against his chest, holding him tight as if to underline his words. </p>
<p>"But after that...I don't know when I can come back…", Mick remarked, taking hold of Keith's arm with his hand, hanging on to him as if he was a life buoy in the open water, the only thing keeping him from drowning. "Could only be a few weeks, but maybe also two months…", he mumbled. There was no way to tell yet whether there would be time to fly back to London before Christmas. He only would know on quite short notice whether he could take another long weekend off when he wouldn't be needed on set. </p>
<p>"It's alright. We'll manage...we did before. We can talk on the phone", Keith pointed out, although the possibility of spending two months without Mick made his chest contract almost painfully. However, he didn't want to think about this now. Not when Mick was still right there in his arms. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna call you every day", Mick promised, and Keith could feel his body relax as he nuzzled closer against him. </p>
<p>"My own personal wake-up call?", he joked, and finally, he could get a light chuckle out of Mick. </p>
<p>"Yeah, something like that", he agreed, before turning around in Keith's arms to face him. </p>
<p>"Will you take me to the airport this evening? I'll call Bobby, tell him to meet me there for the flight back…", he suggested, hoping Keith would agree. Even if it was just another additional hour or so spent in the car together, it meant everything to Mick, since he wasn't sure yet how soon he could come back. And he didn't want to waste a single moment that he could still spend with Keith. </p>
<p>"Of course, if you like to", Keith nodded in agreement, making Mick smile. Frankly, he would drive him anywhere, and he couldn't have told him no even if he had intended to. Mick smiling at him like that made Keith get all giddy, he adored how amazingly sweet Mick was in moments like these. </p>
<p>"Thanks", he whispered before pressing a soft kiss to Keith's lips. Keith smiled contentedly, pulling Mick a little closer as he engaged him in a longer kiss. </p>
<p>"You wanna have breakfast now? We could have pancakes", Keith suggested then because he knew how much Mick loved a sweet breakfast. </p>
<p>"Sounds great!", Mick said excitedly and grabbed Keith's hand to lead him back to the house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't wanna go…", Mick mumbled, face nestled against Keith's chest as Keith kept running a hand through Mick's messy, sweaty hair, tousling it even further. </p>
<p>After Keith had cooked them pancakes for breakfast, making sure that Mick wouldn't burn another pan, Mick had asked him to teach him something on guitar. So they went over to the living room, where Keith had shown him how to play a few easy chords, E and C. Mick had been amazingly quick to catch up on it, obviously having fun strumming around, making Keith feel almost proud of him. For a while, they'd jammed around, Keith playing some more licks for Mick at his request, quietly enjoying the way that Mick kept gazing at him in adoration, as if he was playing the most brilliant songs he'd ever heard. </p>
<p>Eventually, Keith had put the guitar down and they'd started to fool around, Mick sitting down in Keith's lap. He'd straddled him as they were making out like teenagers, all smiles and banter and giggles, so very much infatuated. Inevitably, Keith had picked Mick up, carrying him over to the bedroom, to take him there rather than on the couch, as they were not able to keep their eager hands and lips off each other. </p>
<p>"Then don't", Keith simply gave back, dragging on his cigarette. </p>
<p>"You're supposed to tell me it's okay to leave...cause if I don't go back to L.A., my manager will show up here tomorrow and drag me back there", Mick chuckled. </p>
<p>"Well...I guess you gotta go then…if you don't want to let it come to that", Keith grinned and Mick sighed in reply. </p>
<p>"Can't you come with me?", he asked, almost hopefully, although he knew that it wasn't that easy. </p>
<p>He was aware that Keith couldn't just drop everything to be with him. It was too soon to consider that step anyway, although it felt like they'd been knowing each other forever. They were so close and familiar with each other after such a short amount of time that it both completely amazed, and also terrified Mick a little. He'd never experienced a connection like this with anyone before he met Keith. And he wanted to give what he could to make sure that things would work out between them.</p>
<p>But he would never expect Keith to just up and leave everything behind for him after they only had just gotten together, he couldn't do that to him. It still would be beautiful, though, to have him around for longer than just a weekend at a time. Because he already was painfully aware that he would be longing for him badly. </p>
<p>"I gotta work, Mick…", Keith sighed, knowing that Mick understood. However, Keith himself was frustrated that he actually had to go to work again, while the man he was so desperately falling for would be thousands of miles away very soon. Their interactions would be reduced to phone calls once more instead of tender caresses. </p>
<p>"But will you come to L.A. with me eventually?", he wanted to know, not able to stop himself from asking. He just wanted something, anything, to hold onto for the long and lonely nights to come. </p>
<p>"We shouldn't talk about all of this now…", Keith replied because he felt like it wasn't the right time or place to pick up that discourse. It was a fundamental and very serious decision about their relationship that they shouldn't discuss while their brains were clouded by an odd mixture of post-coital high and the dooming ache of their impending separation. </p>
<p>"When then?", Mick questioned, as he kept drawing little patterns across Keith's chest. </p>
<p>"Well...okay, how about...I'll come to L.A. for a holiday trip first? Visit you there", Keith suggested after a moment of consideration. He didn't want to make any too big promises now. But he also didn't want Mick to leave feeling disappointed or worse, rejected. </p>
<p>"You want to?", Mick asked, all hopeful. </p>
<p>"I mean...uh...I don't really have that many days off anymore this year, so...it's gotta wait a while, but…", Keith tried to explain, knowing fully well that it would take way longer than two months for him to be able to fly to L.A. and see Mick there.</p>
<p>"It's okay...I'll be here around Christmas in any case...I have three whole weeks off then", Mick told him with a wide smile. </p>
<p>"You do? I also got some days off then!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, around that time of the year most people wanna take time off. So there won't be anything to do on set. Also Liv would strangle me if we didn't spend Christmas together", Mick chuckled lightly. His sister was very adamant about spending the holidays together as a family, always had been.</p>
<p>"So you do know after all when you'll be back!", Keith called out, all excited about this news. </p>
<p>"Well...I was thinking that...maybe I could have another long weekend with you before that already...otherwise it's gonna be about two whole months until I can be back for Christmas…", Mick tried to express his thoughts and Keith nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>"It's okay, Mick...we'll manage somehow", Keith meant, although he wasn't sure whether he was reassuring Mick or himself. Two months was an awfully long time when you were newly in love, and terribly missing someone, and all you wanted was to be with them. Two months also was the amount of time they had been knowing each other by now. Which in that aspect didn't seem to be a too long time, considering that they'd spent all but six days or so actually being together since they first met, their countless phone calls not included. There were still so many things to get to know about each other, even though it felt like they were incredibly intimate with each other already. </p>
<p>"But I'm gonna miss you so bad…", Mick sighed, cuddling closer against his side. </p>
<p>"Yeah, me too…", Keith agreed, wrapping his arm around him, holding him tight. </p>
<p>"I've never wanted to be with someone as much as I wanna be with you, Keith…", Mick admitted. Keith only was the second guy he tried having an actual committed relationship with. Apart from his first boyfriend, who had left him when Mick went to L.A. a few years ago. Ever since then, it had only been one-night-stands and quick affairs, none of these men willing to stay longer, or invest more, give Mick what he wanted and needed. Keith, however, wanted to try. He wanted Mick, wanted to be with him, and Mick could barely believe it. That he'd found someone like Keith, who was kind and understanding, funny and charming and gentle, who actually cared for him, not only for the actor he was. Keith was everything he wanted and so much more. </p>
<p>"We're gonna make it work somehow, I know we can", Keith assured him again, flattered by Mick's words. It was all he could do for the moment. They needed to try and do their best to make things work, even with a whole ocean between them. He'd never been one for long-distance, had always rather made a clean cut. There had only been one person before Mick whom he simply couldn't get out of his head while being apart, whom he'd always wanted to come back to, whom he couldn't stay away from. Buf after her death, he didn't think that he could ever do that again. Or ever fall this hard for someone again in the first place. Certainly not that fast. Yet, here he was, two months before his thirty-ninth birthday, and he was completely and utterly in love. </p>
<p>"Promise?", Mick asked, lifting his head to look him in the eyes. His gaze was soft, loving. Seeing these raw emotions in Mick's eyes almost made Keith's heart skip a beat. </p>
<p>"Promise", he affirmed, giving him an encouraging smile before leaning towards him to engage him in a gentle kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Sweet news from M&amp;M?</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Monday evening, actor Mick Jagger (25) was spotted at Heathrow airport catching a plane back to the States. He was accompanied by his bodyguard and a big stuffed koala bear whom he was clutching to his chest. Mick brings back the cute toy animal from his weekend trip to London before continuing the shooting of his latest movie in L.A. this week. It seems like he got this sweet gift for his girlfriend, fellow actress Mae Hudson (23), whom he has been dating for the past two years. Could this be a hint at something more? It wouldn't come as a surprise to us if Mick and Mae were expecting. Certainly, it's about time for them to finally tie the knot.</em><br/>
<em>(The London Express, October 21st 1975)</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"This is Keith", he said as he picked up the phone after the third ring. </p>
<p>He'd just been having his breakfast, as always a cup of black coffee and a cigarette, thumbing through the morning paper. Actually, he never had kept up to date with the news too much, at least not while still living his vagabond life. But lately, he figured that also due to his job, maybe he should be informed about things, even if it was just to part-take in small-talk. And, if he was being completely honest, the foremost reason he was at least trying to read these papers was that he might stumble upon the one or other picture of Mick. </p>
<p>Probably it was more than pathetic, and he certainly didn't want to keep track of Mick's every move or anything like that, he never would, he wasn't that kind of man. But he had figured that if he couldn't see him in person, then at least seeing photographs of him might do. Which obviously was complete nonsense since all of these pictures were candids from afar. Mick was wearing sunglasses and a hat or hoodie in most of them, an approach at a half-hearted disguise. None of these snaps showed the side of Mick that Keith had fallen in love with and was missing when they weren't together. Obviously, just a print in some boulevard paper could never come close to the Mick whom Keith knew and wished he could have around. Besides, he had taken way nicer photographs of Mick himself during the past days, which portrayed him the way he actually was. Beautiful and funny and a little more coy than one would expect from someone standing in front of a camera for a living. </p>
<p>"Hey, it's me", Mick's excited voice greeted him from the other end of the line. </p>
<p>"Mick! Are you back in L.A. already?", he asked, pleasantly surprised about Mick calling him. It was his usual time, they always had their phone calls while Keith was still sitting at the breakfast table. But he hadn't expected Mick to be calling him that soon after landing in L.A..</p>
<p>"Yeah, just arrived home", he confirmed, the smile in his voice clearly audible. </p>
<p>"Did you have a good flight?", Keith wanted to know, truly delighted about Mick's call. Maybe it was silly how much his spirits were lifted just by hearing Mick's voice on the phone, but he didn't care about that as long as he could talk to him.  </p>
<p>"It was alright. Are you having breakfast?", Mick asked back and Keith started chuckling because of the morning paper in front of him that he had skipped through while sipping his coffee. Right before Mick had called him, he'd skimmed through a short and ridiculous article about him. </p>
<p>"Yeah...just was reading the paper…", he meant, not able to calm down. The boulevard press had once more displayed its absolute inability to deliver any form of proper journalism. Maybe he should forgo keeping up with that crap after all. </p>
<p>"What? Why are you laughing?", Mick wanted to know. </p>
<p>"There's a picture of you with that koala...and an article about it…", Keith started to explain until he heard Mick sigh on the other end of the line. </p>
<p>"Of course, there is…What does it say?", he asked. He didn't sound annoyed, rather resigned. Keith guessed that Mick probably had seen more than enough of these articles already. </p>
<p>"They are just speculating...writing that it might be that you and Mae uh...well that you got her pregnant...also they say you should finally get married", Keith told him and Mick only snorted in reply. Which was the only proper reaction in Keith's opinion. Frankly, it was ridiculous. </p>
<p>"God, please...they write that at least once a week…", Mick commented. Headlines like these barely were news to him. Not after two years of living through that media circus. And it truly was just that, a circus. By now he'd learned that there was nothing he could do or say, in the end a lot of media outlets would always report whatever they wanted, no matter whether it was true or not. So there was no point in getting frustrated or outraged about these things any longer. </p>
<p>"I think their fantasies about that stuff are amusing...how do they jump to these conclusions?", Keith mused. It was interesting. There was not the slightest hint of Mick actually having gotten that stuffed koala for Mae, yet they wrote about it as if it was the truth. Although it was completely made up. </p>
<p>"They're just writing what people wish to read...it's ridiculous…", Mick gave back, he sounded slightly exasperated. </p>
<p>"It is, very…", Keith agreed, nodding a little. </p>
<p>"Keith?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Look...I'm used to that stuff...I've heard it for years now, their speculations and bollocks, but...do you mind?", Mick inquired. He felt inclined to ask Keith that because he wanted to make sure that he was alright with this. Mick was aware that Keith wasn't used to any of this. For him, it was just the usual, but Keith had never dealt with any of this before. He had no experience with how cruel it could get and that the only solution was ignorance. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Reading that...about Mae and I?", Mick clarified. </p>
<p>"Well, it's not true, is it?", Keith asked back, clearly joking. Obviously, he knew none of that was even remotely true. He might not have known Mick for an incredibly long time yet, but he still knew enough to be certain to believe Mick when he was saying that everything between him and Mae was just a farçe. Nobody would voluntarily get themselves into a fake relationship which was taking over their entire public life, if it wasn't to protect their most private and sacred secrets. </p>
<p>"No, of course not...you know it's not", Mick gave back, chuckling lightly. He was certain that Keith should have realised by now that Mick wasn't interested in women like that in the slightest. </p>
<p>"But...I just wanted you to understand that...you shouldn't mind their crap, okay? No matter what they claim...", he added on a more somber note, trying to make this clear to Keith.</p>
<p>He only nodded in agreement, before realising that Mick couldn't see him. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, Mick. I know that none of that is true", he confirmed him. "Unless...you're actually planning to give that koala to Mae?", he added in a joking manner, making Mick chuckle anew. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna keep it with me, don't worry...since you gave it to me...maybe I'll miss you less then", Mick meant, completely sincere. He had no intention of giving that koala to anyone. And also he was missing Keith a hell of a lot already. </p>
<p>"I missed you in my bed last night…", Keith admitted. It was frustrating and almost a little scary how quickly he had grown accustomed to being with Mick, even though they'd only spent a few days together. </p>
<p>"I know…", Mick all but sighed. </p>
<p>"Mick?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Can you give me your address in L.A.?", Keith asked almost reluctantly. </p>
<p>"Why, you wanna drop by for a surprise visit?", Mick joked, although pleasantly surprised that Keith would be asking him that. </p>
<p>"I wish this was possible, but...no, I...I just wanted to send you some of the photographs we took this weekend. I'm gonna develop them soon and I wanted you to have some prints", he explained what he'd been musing about the past night as he was lying awake alone in his bed. He had taken some really nice shots of Mick at the beach the other day, his hair tousled in the wind, and some of them together, Keith with an arm draped around Mick's shoulders both of them happily smiling, and some others of them cuddling together on the living room couch, Mick pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. </p>
<p>"Thanks, that's so sweet of you, Keith", Mick gave back, actually touched by Keith's consideration. He definitely would be looking forward to receiving these photographs. </p>
<p>"Of course", Keith meant, naturally. "I...I gotta get to work soon", he added after a short quiet moment. </p>
<p>"Sure...and I should try to get some sleep", Mick said, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep too well, but he had to at least try.  </p>
<p>"Yeah, probably...thanks for calling", Keith returned, the smile in his voice clearly audible. </p>
<p>"It was nice to hear your voice", Mick confessed, for the umpteenth time cursing the large time difference between London and L.A. because he would love to keep talking to Keith some more. </p>
<p>"It was", Keith agreed, smiling to himself because getting to talk to Mick truly made his whole day. "Goodnight, Mick", he softly added. </p>
<p>"Have a good day, Keith", Mick replied, smiling a sad smile, knowing that it would be going on like that again now for the upcoming weeks until they could finally be together again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You seem happy, my dear" , his mother observed as they were having afternoon tea together one Saturday afternoon in early November. </p>
<p>Keith had driven up to see his mum for the weekend since he hadn't been able to do so in a while. One more reason for Keith to stop travelling around all the time and rather stay in England instead had been to be there for his mother more often. Luckily, she still was totally fit for her age, but still not the youngest anymore at sixty-nine. Obviously, she didn't get tired of pointing out to him that she was doing just fine, but Keith knew that she was glad about him being closer to home. </p>
<p>"You think?", he mused, wondering how she would notice. He hadn't really done or said anything, just told her about how things at work were going. </p>
<p>"Am I wrong?", she asked with a knowing smile and Keith only ducked his head in reply, smirking a little because he knew she was right. He guessed she probably knew these things because she was his mum, and that's what mothers did. </p>
<p>"Did you meet someone?", she inquired, a question he should have been expecting. She had always asked him that, especially as he grew older himself.  </p>
<p>"Mum…", he sighed, wondering why she always had to be so nosy. Back when Keith was a teenager, this trait of his mum's had been truly unbearable. By now he had gotten used to it and knew she only asked because she cared about him and wanted him to be happy. He'd always been fairly close to his mother, which probably could be traced back to him being an only child and his father dying when he was just a little boy. Obviously, it had made him grow close to his mother, and her to become fiercely protective of him. But fortunately, equally much supportive as well. </p>
<p>"We don't have to talk about it. I was just saying...it seems like you're finally doing better again", she offered, letting the rest unspoken. Of course, she was aware how much he had suffered after Mariella's death, how depressed he had become. </p>
<p>"I am….well...a lot of the time…", he eventually agreed because she was correct in her observation. He long wasn't devoured by sorrow and guilt anymore. Since being back in London and focusing on his job, things had become better. And even more so when he had met Mick. </p>
<p>"Is there a reason?", she still asked, a mischievous spark in her green eyes. </p>
<p>"Mum", Keith chuckled because apparently she just couldn't help herself. </p>
<p>"Fine...yeah", he finally admitted, deciding to give her the reply she was fishing for. Considering that Mick and him were going steady, he eventually would have to tell her anyway. At least if he wanted to spend some time around Christmas with Mick, as they were planning to. Then, his mother obviously would want to know what was up. </p>
<p>"There is someone new?"</p>
<p>"Yeah...but it's...it's still quite fresh…", he said, nodding lightly. It only had been three weeks since Mick had been there and they'd talked about the state of their relationship.  </p>
<p>"You've got a girlfriend again?", his mum asked, looking at him expectantly. </p>
<p>She was used to Keith mostly having girlfriends, although she actually knew about him fancying men as well. Though, he had never really introduced one of them as his boyfriend so far, just girlfriends. He had never been in a relationship serious and committed enough with any man to introduce him to his mother. Most men he had met on his travels, they were rather casual shags, just fun distractions. </p>
<p>But his mother had known about his likes for over twenty years. Since she'd accidentally walked in on Keith and Ian Turner awkwardly snogging in Keith's bedroom when he was sixteen. Ian had been a sweet, blond guy from his class, the first bloke he fancied, the first bloke he had been experimenting around with and whom he eventually slept with. They had been just two boys fooling around then. And while Keith ended up travelling the world once they had left school, Ian eventually got married and had two kids. </p>
<p>Keith's mum had been nothing but understanding and supportive of Keith fancying guys from the start, never uttering a single condescending word. She'd been all calm about it that day she had found out, just asking Keith some questions once Ian had left. All she had wanted to know was whether he was happy, whether he still liked girls, too, and if Ian might want to stay for dinner the next time. Keith couldn't have asked for a better and more amazing reaction. He knew that his mum loved him dearly and all that she cared for was that he was alright and happy. No matter whether he was with a guy or girl. </p>
<p>"It's uh...I've got a boyfriend, mum", he said, sounding almost coy because he'd never called anyone that in front of his mother. He'd never called anyone that for this matter and it was the first time he mentioned to anyone that Mick was his boyfriend. </p>
<p>"He...he's a really sweet and charming bloke. His name's Mick. He...uh...I...I really like him loads", he admitted, wincing at his own words. Not because he told his mother that, but because it was a complete understatement. He was so much in love with Mick that some nights he could barely get some rest, not having him there with him, and all he wished for was for it to be morning already, because then Mick would call him.  </p>
<p>"He makes you happy", she stated, smiling widely as she pointed out the obvious. </p>
<p>"Very…", Keith said, smiling to himself as his mum gently squeezed his arm.  </p>
<p>"I'm so glad to hear that, my dear. You should be with someone who finally makes you feel happy again. You deserve to be", she meant, sharing his smile. "And you should introduce me to him. I wanna meet the lad who makes you smile like that", she added, good-naturedly. </p>
<p>"He isn't around here very often…", Keith mentioned, barely suppressing a sigh. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?", his mother wanted to know, frowning. </p>
<p>"Mick lives in L.A…."</p>
<p>"Oh...so he is someone you met on your travels?", his mother mused, because it was the most obvious conclusion. </p>
<p>"No...through work...I took pictures of him…", Keith told her, grinning a little as he thought back to that first interaction with Mick that summer. </p>
<p>If it wasn't for one of his colleagues falling sick that very day, Keith would never have met him. And even then, there was nothing that could have told him that three months later, he'd sit in his mother's living room, telling her about being with Mick. He had expected a one time thing back then, never even seeing Mick again. But certainly not that they would fall in love with each other head over heels. </p>
<p>"What does he do in L.A.?"</p>
<p>"He...uh...he's an actor", Keith said, leaving it at that for the moment. There was no reason to tell her who exactly Mick was. Probably she had never heard of him before, just as Keith himself. </p>
<p>"One of those people moving out there trying to be cast in movies?", she guessed, taking a sip of her tea. </p>
<p>"Uh...kinda, yeah", Keith nodded. He knew it hadn't been quite like that for Mick, but it was good enough an answer for his mother for now. </p>
<p>"But that means you don't see him a lot", she observed and Keith only hummed in agreement. </p>
<p>"No…we talk on the phone almost every day, but...I miss him...", he admitted then, letting out a little sigh. </p>
<p>"Are you sure about this? Being apart all the time?", his mum inquired, looking mildly concerned. </p>
<p>Keith couldn't resent her for that, since he had been experiencing for the past weeks just how hard it was. Actually trying to stay in touch across a whole ocean, living in different time zones, saying goodnight to Mick when he himself was only just starting his day. That was not to even mention how much he sometimes was longing to get more of him than to hear his voice. How badly he wanted to see him and hold him and kiss him. But all they had for the moment was their daily phone calls. </p>
<p>"It is what it is for now…" , he eventually shrugged because there was nothing to be done about it and he didn't want to whine about it to his mother. It was what it was. </p>
<p>"Are you thinking about going to L.A. with him?", she questioned after a moment. </p>
<p>"It's too soon to tell…he'll be here again for Christmas", he let her know. </p>
<p>"You'll have to introduce me, then!" </p>
<p>"Okay, yeah...but just if he's comfortable with meeting you", Keith meant because he wouldn't just drag Mick to his mother's place for the sake of her getting to meet him. He needed for Mick to want to meet her, too. </p>
<p>"What's not to like about meeting me?", she said in a joking manner. </p>
<p>"Mum", Keith chuckled. "No, it's not like that...it's just...he's in some movies…", he tried to explain but didn't really know how to without revealing too much or saying anything he rather shouldn't. </p>
<p>"Yeah, you said he's an actor", his mother nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>"Yeah...well...I'll ask him, okay?", Keith decided. It was all he could do. Of course, he would want for Mick to meet his mother one day. But only if Mick was alright and ready to do so. After all, he was pretending to be with Mae for a reason. </p>
<p>"I'd love to meet your boyfriend, Keith", his mum returned, happily smiling at him as she gently squeezed his arm once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie...I've been kinda disappointed and demoralised with the reception of the prior two chapters. I had so much fun writing them and it helped me so much writing them, just to feel better in that mess the world has become. But then I'm voluntarily sharing this here with you and the only two people telling me they apprecciate what I'm doing is two of my friends on Tumblr. It's demotivating and I realised I do not have to keep doing this, force myself to write on this very story and write enough of it and fast enough to be able to post it every other WE. Because I don't have to share. I could just stick to writing whatever I want and whatever cheers me up and then privately share with these two people on Tumblr who actually care about this as well and who apprecciate what I do enough to actually let me know. </p>
<p>Just wanted to say that...and no this is not begging for comments or anything I just REALLY would love to hear your feedback and not feel like I'm throwing this out into the void, because it's as I said...I don't have to throw it out there, and not getting anything back just makes me feel bad about my writing and doubting my ability as a writer and wondering wtf I could possibly have done wrong...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!<br/>in order to be able to post sooner, I cut this chapter in half because it was supposed to be waaaay longer. But then I was feeling like I needed ages to get somewhetere which only ended up frustrating me, so I decided that shortet chapters are the answer to being able to keep on track with handling two stories at once :) <br/>Hope you enjoy this one! Also thank you so so much again to everyone who left a kudo or comment since the last update, your feedback really is always the greatest inspiration, so thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Keith?", Mick said in a questioning voice.</p>
<p>It was a Saturday night at the end of November and they were in the middle of their daily phone call. Or almost daily. Mick was trying hard to find time in his busy schedule to call Keith every night when he was finally back home from set or some dinner party or other event he had to attend. Sometimes, he didn't manage to get home in time and wouldn't catch Keith anymore, because he had already left for work. On the weekends, however, often they could manage to find a little more time to talk. Because it wouldn't matter when Mick fell asleep or when Keith had to leave, because there was no work to go to the next morning, or no job cutting their calls short. This also happened to be the case that day. While it was nighttime in L.A. and Mick was already resting in his bedroom, it was morning in London, and Keith was still in bed. </p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Can I ask you something?", Mick inquired, he sounded almost reluctant to pose his question. </p>
<p>"Sure", Keith prompted him to continue. Mick could ask him nearly anything and he wouldn't mind. </p>
<p>"I uh...I had a thought about something…", he started, not quite sure how to phrase it. </p>
<p>He wasn't sure why this thought had crossed his mind in the first place or why it was urging him to be put into words. Maybe it had been stirred up because he was missing Keith and longing to finally be with him again. </p>
<p>"That's not a question", Keith pointed out, the grin in his voice audible, which made Mick smirk. </p>
<p>"I was just wondering whether you may have ever tried...you know…", he rephrased, though cutting himself off because he wasn't sure how to formulate this. </p>
<p>There was no reason to be this coy about asking Keith that. He was his boyfriend after all, they weren't sixteen anymore, and they also had been intimate with each other before. So he shouldn't be that flustered about something like that, but he was. </p>
<p>"I don't know", Keith chuckled about him being so uncertain, but Mick was too self-conscious to join in. </p>
<p>"Keith", he simply said, sighing a little, hoping he would understand and just let him finish his question. </p>
<p>"Sorry, I keep quiet", Keith got the clue and then waited for Mick to go on. He knew he was acting silly but Mick always managed to make him feel that way. All silly and giddy and excited. And Keith adored this about him because he hadn't felt this happy and carefree in ages. </p>
<p>"I just wanted to know whether you...uh...ever talked to someone on the phone and…", Mick tried anew, but Keith disrupted him once more. He simply couldn't help himself but fool around with Mick a little. Not when he said things like these, almost prompting for Keith to twist his words and tease him. </p>
<p>"We are just talking on the phone, Mick", he chuckled. </p>
<p>Apparently he thought it was quite funny, and under different circumstances Mick might have perceived it the same way, but currently he was a little nervous for no apparent reason. </p>
<p>"Baby...don't make this so hard for me", he all but pleaded. </p>
<p>"Did you just call me baby?", Keith asked, nearly startled as he realised that Mick had used that pet name for him. </p>
<p>"I guess", Mick admitted, biting his bottom lip, wondering whether this had been a mistake. He hadn't even noticed or intended to call Keith by a pet name. It had just slipped from his mouth. The first time he called him like that. "Don't you like it?", he added, hoping that Keith wouldn't mind. </p>
<p>"I do...it's cute", he said, meaning it. It was endearing and also a little amusing that Mick had called him like that for the first time while being mildly irritated by him. </p>
<p>"Okay, good...will you let me finish my question now?", Mick chuckled, happy that Keith didn't seem to mind. </p>
<p>"Go on", he only meant, more somber, ready to let Mick say or ask whatever he needed to get out. </p>
<p>"I was just thinking that maybe...we could try that...if you wanted to", Mick got out, completely omitting what he even was asking for, obviously confusing Keith like that. </p>
<p>"Try what? Pet names?", Keith inquired with a grin and it made Mick smile lightly before he finally just pulled himself together and dared to speak out aloud what had come to his mind earlier. </p>
<p>"Uh, no...I...I mean, yeah maybe, that too. But...uh...I actually meant...phone sex?", he all but stammered, which caused Keith to chuckle. </p>
<p>"You're so adorable, you know that?", he meant, Mick could hear that he was smiling widely. </p>
<p>"I'm suggesting that and you call me adorable?", he pouted, faking insult. </p>
<p>"Because you are…", Keith told him matter-of-factly. Only Mick could come up with something like that and still manage to come across as entirely endearing. "Do you...really want to do it like that?", he added after a moment, though, not quite sure yet what to make of Mick's suggestion. </p>
<p>"I don't know...have you...ever tried?", Mick asked back, still all coy. He truly didn't know what exactly he wanted to do, but he just needed to feel close to Keith in some way. </p>
<p>"Not really, no...did you?", Keith gave back. He never actually had been in a relationship with someone before whom he couldn't see for weeks and months, so there hadn't really been a reason to try that. He could have a wank just fine by himself if he felt like it. When he was with someone, though, he truly wanted to be with them. See them and touch them and kiss them. Hold them, feel them. Not his own hands. </p>
<p>"No...that's...that's why I'm asking…", he meant and Keith hummed in understanding. </p>
<p>"I'd rather be with you for real, Mick…", he said then, barely suppressing a sigh about the fact that he couldn't. </p>
<p>"Yeah I know...but we aren't now…", Mick needlessly pointed out.</p>
<p>"So...you wanna do this?", Keith inquired. If Mick really wanted to, maybe they could at least try. </p>
<p>"I mean...if you're up for it?", Mick asked back rather cautiously because he could sense Keith's reluctance. </p>
<p>"How...uh…I mean how to start?", Keith wondered. </p>
<p>"Now, who's the adorable one here?", Mick teased him lightly. </p>
<p>"Oh, shut up", Keith chuckled, ducking his head although Mick wasn't there to see him blush. </p>
<p>"Do you...do you sometimes think of me…?", he wanted to know then. </p>
<p>"I think of you loads…", Keith gave back because it was the truth. On many days, his first thought in the morning, but especially his last thought at night was reserved for Mick. He oftentimes wondered what Mick was doing, whether he was thinking of him as well. </p>
<p>"No, I mean...when you...when you touch yourself?", Mick clarified, feeling his cheeks grow warm as he bit his bottom lip.</p>
<p>"I...uh...yeah...I mean...sometimes I just miss you a lot...", Keith replied, he sounded quite flustered, which wasn't an emotion Mick had noticed in him often yet. </p>
<p>"I do, too", he admitted, his blush intensifying. </p>
<p>"Miss me or touch yourself?", Keith bantered. </p>
<p>"Both…", Mick smirked and they shared a light laugh. </p>
<p>"I...I don't think I can do it like that, though...it's weird...hearing your voice on the phone and not being able to see you or touch you…", Keith eventually declared. He couldn't even really get in the mood for it that way.  </p>
<p>"Yeah, I know...we don't have to if you don't want to", Mick agreed. "I'd much rather like to be with you right now, baby…for real, not like that", he added, sounding disappointed. It had been a silly idea, it just wasn't for them, they didn't function like that. Mick wanted to be held and caressed, and he knew Keith would be all tender and amazing if they only could be together. But on the phone, it never would be the same.</p>
<p>"I wanna hold you and kiss you when I make love to you…", Keith quietly told him, smiling a sad smile while remembering that afternoon almost five weeks ago, before Mick had to fly back to the US. When they couldn't keep their hands and lips off the other's body because they were painfully aware that they wouldn't get to be together for a long while.</p>
<p>"I want that too, Keith. And I think you're the sweetest guy I ever met…nobody else is so considerate with me...", Mick admitted, his voice sounding oddly choked in the end. </p>
<p>"Hey...are you crying?", Keith calmly inquired. </p>
<p>"No...yeah...just a little, maybe...I...I just miss you so much…", Mick confessed and there was nothing in the world Keith would rather do than to wrap his arms around him in a long embrace, holding him tight. But all he could do was to try and soothe him with his words.</p>
<p>"It's gonna be okay. It's less than three weeks til my birthday. Then we can finally see each other again", Keith reminded him. </p>
<p>"It's forever...I miss you so bad…", he sighed. </p>
<p>"We've survived the longest part by now", Keith tried to be encouraging. He didn't know whether he did so for Mick or for himself. </p>
<p>"I guess…", Mick agreed, sighing once more. </p>
<p>"So…", Keith started, trying to direct their conversation to something more uplifting. He was missing Mick too, a lot, he knew himself how tough it was some days. But he didn't want Mick to be so sad, he couldn't stand the thought of his sweet boyfriend feeling so lonesome that he ended up crying. </p>
<p>"So…?", Mick echoed.</p>
<p>"If you're gonna call me baby, I'll call you darlin', alright?", Keith smirked, it was the first thing that came to his mind. </p>
<p>"You rather wanna talk about pet names than sleep with me?", Mick chuckled. Keith always managed to cheer him up, no matter what. Also he truly loved the way Keith pronounced that term of endearment. </p>
<p>"Well, I wouldn't really be sleeping with you, which is the whole point of it. That's why I actually rather would wait til I'm with you again and in the meantime talk about pet names with you, darlin'", Keith pointed out, happy that Mick was laughing again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, mate, cheer up, it's your birthday!", Ronnie prompted him, shoving his arm lightly and Keith almost spilled his pint. </p>
<p>They had all gone to their favourite pub in Kensington together to celebrate Keith's thirty-ninth birthday. Him, and his three best friends, Ronnie, Charlie, and Johnny. The four of them had been knowing each other for so long by now, they were dearest friends. Obviously, it had been Ronnie buying the first round of pints and then he and Johnny had insisted singing the birthday song for Keith, making him blush as people at tables next to them were turning their heads. They hadn't even downed their first beer yet and these two lovable idiots already chanted as if they were completely pissed.  </p>
<p>"I'm getting old", Keith groaned, before taking a large sip of beer, hoping that like this he could mask the fact that he actually was somewhat bummed and not as happy as he could be that night. </p>
<p>"We all are, Keith", Charlie pointed out matter-of-factly, making Johnny snicker. It was a typical Charlie comment. </p>
<p>"Especially you, Charles, you have been looking forty for the past five years", Johnny teased, earning himself an eye-roll. </p>
<p>"At least I'm not trying to chat up twenty year old waitresses, John", Charlie countered, which Ronnie commented with an "ouch" and they all started laughing. Keith managed a light chuckle about his friends, still behaving like back at school, even twenty years later. Some things probably never changed. </p>
<p>"I gotta get some fresh air", he announced, however, as their laughter had died down and he got up from his chair. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?", Charlie inquired, looking at him carefully, but Keith only nodded.</p>
<p>"He cannot stand too much booze anymore now that he'll soon kick forty", Johnny meant with a teasing grin, but Keith didn't care, he was already on his way to the door. </p>
<p>Outside the pub he leaned against the brick wall, lighting a cigarette. He hadn't even managed to take one drag, though, as Ronnie already stumbled out of the door, joining him. He wasn't surprised in the slightest that it was Ronnie who came to look for him, he always was the one trying to make sure everything was okay. </p>
<p>"Can I have one?", he asked, nodding at Keith's fag, and he wordlessly pulled out the pack, offering it to him. </p>
<p>"You wanna talk?", Ronnie carefully inquired after they had been standing side by side, silently smoking for a while. For a moment, Keith wondered whether just not to tell anything and go back inside instead. However, luckily for him, it was Ronnie asking. And Ronnie, out of all the people close to him, knew the most about Keith and Mick. He knew who Mick was for Keith. Ronnie might be the only person he could actually talk to about this. </p>
<p>"Mick will only be here on the twenty-fourth...he was supposed to fly today, but...some stuff was rescheduled or whatever. He couldn't make it", he quietly told him after taking another long drag from his cigarette. </p>
<p>For weeks, Mick had promised him that he'd be with him for his birthday. Only to tell him the day before that he couldn't make it after all and that they would have to wait a whole more week. Obviously, it wasn't the birthday surprise Keith had been hoping for. On the contrary, he was missing Mick so much by now that it was excruciating not getting to see him for a whole other week.</p>
<p>"The twenty-fourth is in six days", Ronnie pointed out as if it wasn't a big deal. Maybe it wouldn't be if it hadn't been two painfully long months and if it wasn't Keith's birthday. But like that, and the fact that Mick had only called him for five minutes that morning to wish him a happy birthday, it was truly dragging Keith's mood down. </p>
<p>"He wanted to be there for my birthday", Keith muttered, trying not to sound too disappointed, but he miserably failed. </p>
<p>"Are you mad at him?", Ronnie wondered, frowning. </p>
<p>"No...just the circumstances…", he sighed. He couldn't be mad at Mick for that, it wasn't his fault. He still had been on set when he called to wish him a happy birthday, apparently things were incredibly busy. But Keith truly missed him badly and had been really looking forward to finally holding him in his arms again. Preferably that night, not a week from now. </p>
<p>"Well...you know, I think it's good he ain't here today", his friend started chuckling and Keith gave him an irritated look. </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Cause you'd be with him right now and would have forgotten all about your old mates", Ronnie meant, in a teasing manner, but Keith couldn't point out whether Ronnie secretly thought so. </p>
<p>"Oh, come on, Ronnie, it's not true", Keith said, wondering whether Ronnie actually meant what he said. </p>
<p>"You know I'm always right" , Ronnie grinned stupidly. </p>
<p>"Fuck off", Keith laughed. "I could never forget about you lot. You're too bloody annoying", he added, still smirking. </p>
<p>"Come on, man...let's go back inside. You gotta buy us a round of whiskey cause it's your birthday!", Ronnie announced then, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. </p>
<p>"Fine", he agreed, before Ronnie already dragged him back inside the pub. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Keith woke up somewhen in the afternoon, having a headache. Probably they had had one pint or the other too many the past night. Since it was his first day off from work of his two week long Christmas leave, he couldn't care less, though. He didn't even wonder whether he had missed Mick's morning phone call or whether Mick had been too busy to call, because at the moment all he could think of was that he needed to stop his brain from bursting. With his head spinning, he eventually managed to get up and drag himself to the bathroom where he took a leak and then gulped down an aspirin with some tap water. Afterwards, he managed to take a quick shower which already made him feel considerably better. </p>
<p>While he was contemplating whether to have a cup of coffee, or try to cook some lunch, or possibly both, or wait a little while longer until it was time for dinner, his doorbell rang. For a second he wondered who would come to see him now, considering that he had seen his friends and colleagues the day before, and nobody else had announced their visit. When he opened the door to his flat to see who had dropped by, he had the most amazing déjà vu. Just as two months prior, it was Mick standing on his doormat, with a bag in his hand and a suitcase, completely unannounced, to his utter surprise. </p>
<p>"Mick? What are you doing here?", was all he got out, not able to contain how startled he was. At the same time, obviously, he was beyond thrilled. Mick was there! Mick had come there from L.A. five days earlier than expected to surprise him! </p>
<p>"Can I come in first?", Mick gave back, the widest grin on his face. It was all Keith needed to forget he ever had a headache that day. </p>
<p>"Sure, yeah…", he said, still flabbergasted, before he all but grabbed his boyfriend, pulling him into his flat and closing the door behind him before they found each other in a tight embrace, overjoyed to finally be reunited.</p>
<p>"Happy belated birthday, baby", Mick mumbled, face nestled against his neck as he pressed some little kisses there and then to his cheek. </p>
<p>"I thought you'd only be here next week!", Keith exclaimed, stunned, leaning back a little to gaze at Mick as if he couldn't believe that he actually was there with him. But he was right there in his arms, dressed in a winter coat, and a thick scarf that Keith imagined Mick must have pulled up on his way there to cover his face from passers-by. </p>
<p>"Oh, I arranged some things, talked to some people, and then booked another flight to get here sooner", Mick babbled, sounding as completely excited as Keith felt. "I'm so sorry I couldn't make it yesterday, but...I really wanted to come back to you as soon as I could. I'm sorry I missed your party", he went on apologising, his arms still wrapped around Keith's neck. </p>
<p>"It's okay...you're here now", Keith meant, still looking at Mick intensely, taking in his pretty features. He was smiling at him sweetly, being completely endearing. A happy, loving smile crossed Keith's face upon Mick's presence, then he leaned closer to finally kiss him, to finally sense Mick's full lips upon his own again. </p>
<p>"You didn't miss much, I was just at a pub with my mates", he explained to him once they had managed to let go of each other, Mick had shed his winter clothes, and Keith led him into the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I just wanted to cook something…"</p>
<p>"I've got a present for you first, baby", Mick returned with a smile, pulling a rectangular box out of the bag he had brought with him, putting it on the kitchen table. It was wrapped in paper spotting Christmas motives, reindeers, stars, and Christmas trees. </p>
<p>"You do?", Keith asked almost amazed, his gaze wandering from Mick to the package and back to Mick again. He hadn't expected it, but obviously was flattered that Mick had gotten something for him.  </p>
<p>"Of course...here, open it…", Mick prompted him, pushing the box towards him. </p>
<p>Curiously, Keith started unwrapping the gift, excited for what Mick had gotten for him. As he opened the wrapping paper and the box underneath started to show, his eyes widened, and he was so perplexed that he couldn't find words at first to express himself, to show his utter amazement about Mick's gift. </p>
<p>"Mick…", was the only thing he got out, as he stared down at the brand new camera in his hands. It was top-notch, one of the latest models, an expensive one, one that actually wasn't even being sold yet in Europe. </p>
<p>"Oh...don't you like it?", Mick frowned, sounding insecure upon Keith's reaction. Apparently he had expected something else.  </p>
<p>"You...you're insane. This...where did you get it?", was the only thing he could come up with. He would have to save up months of his salary to buy this camera, it was completely overwhelming. </p>
<p>"I can return it if you…", Mick started, seemingly awkward, but Keith disrupted him. </p>
<p>"No, no this is amazing...god, this must have cost a fortune...but wow, it's perfect, it really is. Thanks so much, Mick", Keith rushed to say as he noticed that Mick assumed he didn't like his present. </p>
<p>"Keith...it's only a camera. And it's your birthday. Can't I spoil my boyfriend for his birthday?", he smirked, stepping closer to wrap his arms around his waist, nuzzling against his chest. </p>
<p>"Thanks...you didn't have to...but...thanks, I really love it, darlin'", Keith smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Mick's hair. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you do", Mick gave back, smiling just as widely as he lifted his head to look at him before Keith engulfed him in another longing kiss. And if he was being honest, there was no greater gift than finally holding Mick in his arms again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>as always, thanks for your support, I apprecciate it so much and it's always the biggest motivation and inspiration to continue writing 💜 this chapter was fun, Keith is so much in love, it was adorable writing that, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Darlin'?", Keith quietly said, slightly lifting his head from where he had it bedded against Mick's bare chest to be able to look at him. </p><p>"Yeah?", Mick prompted him to go on, giving him a cute little smile that Keith gladly returned as Mick kept running a hand through Keith's damp hair. </p><p>"I'm driving up to see my mum tomorrow. She wanted to bake a cake and all, since it was my birthday...well, now that you're here already, do you...do you wanna accompany me? I'd like you to meet my mum, if that's okay for you?", Keith carefully asked him because he didn't want to overwhelm Mick with that suggestion. He also had no clue about Mick's other plans yet, whether he might want to visit his own family instead. </p><p>"Of course...yeah, I'd love to meet your mum, Keith", Mick agreed almost right away, as his smile only grew wider. He honestly was happy about Keith asking him to meet his mother, it meant a lot to him, since he knew how close Keith was to her. </p><p>"Really?", Keith wanted to know, to be completely sure that Mick was truly up for it. He didn't want this to be inconvenient for him.</p><p>"Of course, baby. I'm sure she's lovely", Mick assured him. "She's got to be, cause you are", he added, smirking at him before pulling Keith closer by the back of his neck, while leaning up himself to meet his lips in a sweet kiss. </p><p>"Okay, great then", Keith smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around him a little tighter. For a moment, they were silently lying there, their bare bodies entangled, enjoying to finally be together again. It certainly had been far too long, two months almost felt like an eternity. But at least they could be with each other now during the upcoming days. </p><p> "There's something else I wanna ask you…", Keith whispered after a while, breaking their comfortable silence. </p><p>"Hmm?", Mick hummed while he kept drawing invisible patterns across Keith's back, his fingers gently trailing along the fading jellyfish scars on his right shoulder blade. </p><p>"Can I take some pictures of you?", Keith inquired, his voice slightly stifled since his face was nuzzled against Mick's neck.  </p><p>"When, now?", Mick asked back, somewhat startled at the question. </p><p>"Yeah...you look so beautiful", Keith sighed, smiling against Mick's skin before leaving a row of tiny kisses on his neck and throat and cheek as he kissed his way up to look him in the eyes. </p><p>There was so much tenderness in Keith's gaze that Mick could only smile at him as well. Yet, he still was a little taken aback by his prior words, couldn't entirely believe them. </p><p>"Like that? I'm a mess…", he pointed out, because he couldn't fathom that Keith would actually want any pictures of him all spent and sweaty after making love. "You made a total mess of me, baby", he added, chuckling as he lightly blushed. </p><p>They'd cleaned themselves up a little with paper tissues but Mick still felt sweaty and sticky. However, neither one of them had had the energy so far to drag themselves into the shower and Mick doubted this would still happen that night. Lying wrapped up in Keith's arms, cuddling, was by far the sweeter alternative.</p><p>"A beautiful mess, though. You honestly have no idea how beautiful you are to me right now. I'd love to take some photographs of you...if you let me", Keith whispered, all infatuated, nudging his nose against Mick's cheek, trying to prompt him to agree. </p><p>Mick looked completely mesmerising in his current state, which caused Keith's chest to swell with adoration. His hair was tousled and a few stray strands were plastered to his forehead while his cheeks were reddened from fading passion. Apart from that, his sensual lips seemed even fuller than usual, swollen from sharing longing kisses, and his long lashes were covering deep blue eyes still hazy with bliss and affection. Keith felt nearly bedazzled with how utterly enticing Mick's beauty was, and all he wanted was to be able to capture this very moment forever.</p><p>"I...I guess you gotta put that new camera to good use, don't you?", Mick eventually said, a little grin spreading on his face because he knew how happy it would make Keith to try out his new camera. </p><p>"Thanks", he smiled, pressing another little kiss to Mick's cheek before lifting himself off of him, turning around to get up and get the camera from where he had put it earlier. </p><p>When he returned to the bedroom, Mick had sat up, leaning against the headboard of Keith's bed, the blanket loosely draped over his legs and lower belly. </p><p>"How...how do you want me?", he asked, as Keith approached, sitting down on the bed with him, while adjusting the settings of the camera.</p><p>"Just however you want...this isn't a photoshoot, darlin'...relax…you can also lie down again", Keith suggested to him, smiling at him lightly as he stretched out a hand to gently press his right thigh, which was halfway uncovered. His touch visibly relaxed Mick, who sank back against the pillows, looking up at Keith from under his lashes, a sweet little smile crossing his lips. </p><p>"Yeah...just like that", Keith commented, smiling as well as he was focusing on Mick through his lense. "God, you're so gorgeous…", he said as Mick turned onto his side, propping his head on one arm as the blanked had slid down, only barely still covering his groin. "I want you to be entirely yourself...cause that's when you're the most beautiful", Keith admitted, hiding his flushing cheeks behind the camera. </p><p>"Don't make me blush, baby…", Mick giggled, honestly flustered. It was so very flattering to hear Keith saying all these things. Although he'd heard them a thousand times before, from hundreds of people. None of them mattered, though, only Keith did. None of them reduced him to an excited, giddy, enamoured mess, only Keith could.  </p><p>"But it's sweet...you're so sweet", Keith said, taking another picture of him, not able to contain his own wide smile.  </p><p>"Stop it", Mick chuckled, grabbing the blanket, pulling it up higher to hide his blushing face, making Keith laugh lightly because Mick was entirely endearing like that, with only his eyes peeking up at him from underneath the blanket. </p><p>"I love you", the confession slipped from Keith's lips, without further thinking, without even properly noticing what he was saying, until he registered his own words. A phrase he hadn't spoken to anyone in a long time, that he'd last uttered in tears, in one of his darkest hours. Now, however, he'd said these words almost lightly, with all of his guards down. But they were earnest nonetheless, he truly meant them. It startled, almost frightened him in the first moment. But only for an instant, for as long as it took for Mick to properly take them in and show his reaction. </p><p>When Mick realised what Keith had just confessed to him, the widest, happiest smile spread on his face. It was the first time Keith was telling him that and it was entirely thrilling. He hadn't thought possible that such a short little statement, only three words, could almost make his heart burst with joy and affection. </p><p>"I love you, too", Mick said, without having to ponder for even just a second. If there was one thing he was entirely sure of, then it was his feelings for Keith. He made him feel like nobody ever had managed before, something hard to put into plain words. Even an "I love you" didn't seem enough to express the depth of his affection and how entirely captivated and committed he was to Keith. For a short moment they were sharing a loving, joyous smile, almost as if they needed a while to fully comprehend each other's declaration of love, before Mick pulled Keith towards him to meet his lips in a tender kiss. </p><p>"Can we take some pictures together now?", he whispered then, still holding Keith close, feeling incredibly giddy. </p><p>"Of course, love...whatever you like", Keith gave back, not able to contain his smile because he hadn't been feeling this blissful in what seemed like an eternity. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm a little nervous, baby…", Mick admitted as they were in Keith's car the next morning, driving up north to visit Keith's mother for the weekend. They'd left right after breakfast so that they'd get there until lunch. </p><p>"It's just my mum, Mick", Keith chuckled, giving him a short glance from the side, smiling lightly, before directing his gaze back to the street. </p><p>"Yeah, your mum, Keith. What if she doesn't like me?", Mick worried. Actually, he was used to ignoring other people's opinions about him. Especially those of people who didn't know him but still allowed themselves to judge about him. He couldn't care less about opinions of others who didn't have an actual clue about him. This, however, was entirely different. He knew exactly how well Keith and his mother were getting along, how close they were, Keith had mentioned her a lot to him. All Mick could hope for was making a good impression on her so that she wouldn't disapprove of him. </p><p>"Who wouldn't like you?", Keith gave back, taking his left hand of the steering wheel to place it on Mick's knee, squeezing it lightly. "You're so sweet and charming, darlin', she'll adore you, I promise", he said, giving him another encouraging smile. </p><p>"Doesn't she mind, though…?", Mick wondered, thinking of his own mother who acted like him being gay was a weird phase that he would grow out of sooner or later, preferably sooner, of course. That's why Mick had never bothered introducing anyone to her. Apart from that, he had never been with any man long enough, or cared about him enough to actually take him along to his mother's place.</p><p>"What?", Keith prompted him to continue. </p><p>"Well, that…I mean we're two blokes and all...", he said, sounding rather sheepish. His own mother was entirely disapproving of him although she had never actually witnessed him in the company of a lover. Mick simply couldn't imagine a parent reacting much differently, because he hadn't experienced otherwise yet. </p><p>"She doesn't care about that, Mick, she never did. It's fine, I promise", Keith assured him, giving his knee another light squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>After a two hour drive to a tiny village near Coventry, Keith stopped the car in front of one of a few nearly identical houses on a small street. There were Christmas lights in the windows and some Christmas decorations at the front door. </p><p>"That's where I grew up…", Keith explained as they got out of the car. </p><p>"It looks nice", Mick commented, thinking about his own childhood home that didn't look that much different. A narrow two story house with a white front door and a small garden attached. </p><p>"It's gonna be alright", Keith whispered to him in encouragement as they were standing on the doorstep, then he rang the doorbell. </p><p>"Hi mum", Keith greeted his mother, an elderly lady with shoulder long salt and pepper hair and round, red-rimmed glasses, as she opened up for them. </p><p>"Keith, my dear. Let me hug you", she beamed before enclosing him in her arms, hugging him tightly. "Happy, happy birthday again, my dear", she meant, pecking his cheek. </p><p>"Thanks, mum…", Keith gave back as she finally let go of him and ushered them inside. "I brought you someone...this is Mick", he introduced him then. Mick held out his hand in greeting, smiling lightly. Keith's mother seemed completely lovely and dear. She had the same brown eyes as Keith, sparkling delightfully as she fixed her gaze on him. </p><p>"Oh, so you're Keith's boyfriend?", she meant, completely ignoring his outstretched hand and also giving him a hug instead. "It's so nice to finally meet you, dear, how are you?", she said, smiling widely. </p><p>"I'm fine, thanks Mrs. Richards", he replied, almost a little overwhelmed by her hospitality. Keith certainly hadn't exaggerated when saying that she was a sweet and endearing person. </p><p>"Oh please, call me Mary", she naturally insisted, leading them from the hallway into the dining room. </p><p>"I brought you a little something, Mary", Mick mentioned before she could ask them to take a seat at the already set table. </p><p>"You didn't have to, my dear, thank you so much", Mary gave back as he handed her the bag with some red wine and chocolates that he had insisted on buying for her earlier that morning before they left London. </p><p>"Oh, by the way, you're looking so awfully familiar, Mick. I'd assume we have met before, but Keith has never brought home any boyfriends", she added then, curiously looking at him. </p><p>"I don't think we've met before...maybe you've seen one of my movies...", he offered, not quite sure what exactly Keith had told her about him. </p><p>"Right, Keith mentioned you're an actor", she nodded. "Wait, aren't you in this movie with this blonde girl, what's her name...Minny...Mia something?", she tried to remember. </p><p>"Mae Hudson?", Mick prompted her because it was obvious that she must be referring to Mae. Most people remembered both of them from Memory Motel. It had won four Oscars, and had given Mick his second nomination, just a year after already receiving the award for the first time. Papers had advertised it as the grandest, most beautifully sad love story of the past decades. One that would last the ages and still tear at people's heart strings years later. It was this movie, rather than his first one, that people recognised him for. </p><p>"Yes, her! I like her, she seems lovely", Keith's mother exclaimed. </p><p>"She is", Mick nodded, feeling odd to be talking about his fake girlfriend with his actual boyfriend's mother. Even if Mary didn't seem to have connected all the dots yet, or thankfully held back any further inquiries about Mae. </p><p>"And you are this young man who...didn't you win some award recently? You were in the paper and on the telly only a while ago!", she noticed, sounding quite excited. </p><p>"Uh...yeah…", Mick agreed, averting his gaze, hoping they could soon change the topic because he didn't necessarily want to talk about his movies or any awards. </p><p>"Mum…", Keith threw in, trying to come to his aid, apparently having noticed his growing discomfort. "Mick's an actor, yeah...but...he's also my boyfriend...can we just...focus on that maybe?", he reminded his mother, giving her a stern look. </p><p>"Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't want to be nosy, Mick. Anyway, you boys must be hungry. I cooked Keith's favourite, Shepherd's pie, and later there will be black forest cake. Come on, let's grab a bite!", Mary eagerly told them as Mick silently let out a relieved sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by Keith who grabbed for his hand, softly squeezing it, while he mouthed a quiet 'sorry' at him. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want you to act like that earlier, mum...it made him feel uncomfortable…", Keith pointed out as he helped his mother to take  the dirty dishes to the kitchen after lunch. Mick had volunteered to help as well, but Keith had told him it was alright to go wait in the living room and have a look at the Christmas tree instead. He really wanted to have a quick word with his mum. He obviously wasn't mad at her, but he wanted to point this out because he wanted Mick to feel welcome. Which he appeared to, once they had started having lunch together and their conversations had drifted to more convenient topics. </p><p>"I'm sorry, but it would have been nice to know who Mick is exactly, so I could have been prepared, Keith. I don't mind it, by the way...he seems great and very charming", his mother gave back as they were putting the used dishes into the sink. </p><p>"He is", Keith agreed, a little smile finding its way onto his face, glad and relieved that his mother thought so about Mick. Obviously, this didn't go unnoticed by her. </p><p>"I saw the way the two of you are behaving around each other...the way Mick is looking at you. It's clear he adores you. And he makes you happy. It's so nice seeing you smile at him like that", she all but gushed, smiling widely herself. </p><p>"I'm happy…", he quietly admitted, feeling his cheeks blush as he averted his eyes. It was a little awkward coming across like an infatuated teenager in front of his mother. But there was no denying that he was completely and utterly in love with Mick and the happiest he had been in years. </p><p>"I'm so glad...he's a good lad. But he seems a little young...", his mum commented and Keith almost sighed. </p><p>"He's twenty-five, mum…", he pointed out, wondering why exactly his mother had needed to hint on this. As if Keith himself wasn't reminded of this fact on a regular basis which mostly ended up with him feeling self-conscious and not good enough for someone like Mick. This was his weak spot, something he pondered about a lot, even if Mick kept assuring him not to worry about it. </p><p>"You really love him, don't you?", his mother asked, carefully looking at him as she awaited his reply. </p><p>"Yeah...I do", he smiled, his chest full with affection. Not only because he truly loved Mick, but also because he was aware of how incredibly lucky he was to have a parent being that supportive of him. </p><p>"And he loves you, too", she said, now it was rather a remark than a question. </p><p>Keith only nodded, feeling thrilled all over again as he recalled the prior night, Mick reciprocating his love confession. </p><p>"That's all that matters then, my dear, it's truly all that matters", his mum nodded, lightly patting his back. "Now go be with your sweetheart, I'm getting along here", she added, winking at him. </p><p>"Thanks, mum", Keith smiled, greatly relieved by this whole conversation, quickly pecking her cheek before leaving the kitchen to join Mick in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>"Mick…", Keith let out a sigh, turning his head to break the kiss Mick had engaged him in. They lay squeezed in Keith's old, way too small bed, facing each other in the room that he hadn't changed a bit since living in there as a teenager. </p><p>"What?", Mick inquired, clearly in a banter, his hand had slipped underneath Keith's t-shirt, gently trailing along his stomach. </p><p>"We can't", he only got out, his voice shaking as Mick's fingers reached the waistband of his underpants. </p><p>"What?", Mick grinned now as if he still didn't know what Keith was talking about, although he was completely aware of how his touch upon Keith's skin was affecting him. </p><p>"Darlin'…", he all but sighed, craning his neck, only giving Mick the chance to better access the sensitive spots there, which Mick obviously used to make him squirm.  </p><p>"Hmm?", Mick hummed, his face nestled against his neck now as he pressed little kisses to his skin. </p><p>"We can't do it here...my mother is only a few metres down the hall", Keith hushed, eventually grabbing Mick by the shoulder, making him look at him. </p><p>"Well, I can be quiet if I want to", Mick smirked, his fingers still dancing along his lower belly. </p><p>"Can you?", Keith inquired, because he wasn't so sure about that. The last time he had made Mick come, which had been during the past night, he had cried out Keith's name in pleasure as he finished off. </p><p>"You wanna find out?", Mick continued being all flirty and Keith knew that there was no chance for him to decline him. Not when Mick was looking at him all misty-eyed, his lips reddened from their kisses. He was way too beautiful and they had been separated far too long for Keith to be able to actually resist him. Even if he had wanted to, he couldn't tell him no, not when Mick was teasing him like that, his fingers now ghosting over the bulge in his pants. He was reduced to muttering something unintelligible in reply. </p><p>"But...can you keep quiet too?", Mick jollied, grinning cheekily. </p><p>"You don't think I can?", Keith asked in amusement, as he figured what Mick was playing there. </p><p>"You could show it to me", Mick bantered, proving him right. All he wanted was to get into his pants. Keith ended up chuckling. </p><p>"You're so needy, my darlin'…", he commented teasingly, Mick was way too obvious about it. </p><p>"It's been two months, baby...I missed you so much...I really want you", now it was Mick who sighed. </p><p>"What about last night?", Keith continued teasing him. They had made love to each other twice. Before Keith had taken the photographs of Mick, and then afterwards. After they had confessed for the first time that they loved each other; an act of physical unification following their verbal declarations, as if to further emphasise their love that way. </p><p>"So needy…", he repeated as Mick only smirked in reply, chuckling, before lightly nipping on Mick's earlobe, not teasing him any longer solely with words now. </p><p>"Please, baby…I need you so bad...I wanna feel you inside me again...", Mick got out, his voice shaking as he was nearly pleading now, and his breath hitching as Keith slowly trailed his hand over his chest, down to his stomach. Keith grinned lightly, enjoying the fact that he could reduce Mick to a babbling mess that easily. </p><p>"I...I don't have anything here to make it go smoother, though…", he pointed out, because obviously, he had not planned on sleeping with Mick in his teenage bedroom. He hadn't anticipated this situation, but he also didn't want to end it. Keith wanted Mick just as badly as Mick wanted him. "So...you...you still want me to...?", he added cautiously, because he didn't want to hurt him. That certainly wouldn't help Mick to stay quiet. </p><p>"It's alright, baby…I can take it", Mick smirked about his more than suggestive remark. "You just gotta work those nice hands of yours some more first…", he added, grinning, making Keith blush and chuckle. </p><p>"Hmm...as long as you can keep your pretty mouth shut", he gave back, grinning widely as well in anticipation. </p><p>"Sure...just finally kiss me again", Mick prompted him and Keith didn't need him to ask twice before he pulled him closer, pressing his lips against Mick's in a longing kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked all these new ideas, and as always, I'd be very glad about your feedback, thanks a lot for reading! :)</p><p>Also I thought that 'Memory Motel' is a very nice title not only for a song but also a movie...and in some way, I also chose it as an hommage to the story of the same title by pennyroyalpoet which probably is one of my top 5 favourite fanfiction ever because it's so perfectly poetic and entirely lovely...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>